Dumbledore's Prank Mistake
by shadowdweller25
Summary: What happens when a prank goes wrong? ...Harry ends in the past is what! Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dumbledore's Prank Mistake

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **What happens when a prank goes wrong? ...Harry ends in the past is what!

**Pairings:** SS/HP/LM, SS/LM, SB/RL, JP/LE, HG/RW, DM/GW

**Warning:** Slash, mpreg, time travel

* * *

**Dumbledore's Prank Mistake**

CHAPTER 1

**_September..._**

It was a normal official first day for Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Students were sitting at their table; eating, talking, laughing, some still trying to wake up. Professors sat at the head table; eating, discussing their students, watching over said students.

There was a group over at one table that had one hanging off of another, making kissy faces and pronouncing his undying love, while one tried to convince his lovely redhead – again – to go out on a date with him. The one left just watching and stuffing his face.

At the table across the Hall sat two students, total opposites in looks. While one had white blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and had gray eyes, the other had black eyes and wore his hair down to his shoulders, black, and baby fine where it was easily passed as greasy. Especially seeing as his favorite subject was potions where fumes made anyone's hair greasy.

All was well and normal…until the doors swung open and in walked a small figure that was easily seen as upset.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

Everyone froze at not only the sudden appearance of the man, but the fact of how he just addressed Professor Dumbledore.

The small male figure - a striking image of a certain Gryffindor, however his features were more on the feminine side – stalked forward as he tugged on a robe over his clothes.

"How many times have I told you that our prank war is on hold? And this is even a little far for you! Merlin, when Sev and Luc hear what you did, they are going to murder you. And I'm just going to watch. Better yet, I'll sick Minnie and Poppy on you. That'll teach you!"

The figure ranted as he walked between the tables, struggling part of the way to put on his robe in his frustration until he got it on finally. He walked up to the table and looked at the Defense professor and frowned with his hands on his hips. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my seat?"

"I think the better question is who you are," their defense professor said with a sneer.

The male chuckled. "Wow Grandpa, you hired an idiot."

Gasps rang through the Hall and that seemed to finally grab the attention of the wizard. He turned to look around at the students with a frown before snapping to look at Dumbledore who was staring at him with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh shite."

* * *

Harry Potter was known for a temper, but it took a hell of a lot to make him snap and show it. Say…a psychotic dark wizard pointing his wand at not only his two best friends that are like brother and sister to him, but also at two men that he loved, and pointing it at them with the intent to kill.

Suffice to say, Voldemort didn't live to utter the new killing curse that he had invented to kill a group at a time and that he only knew the words to.

However, that wasn't what he was feeling at the moment.

He and Dumbledore had been in a prank war for the past six months; the end of the previous school year and the beginning of the summer. They had been going strong, that was until something came up last month that had immediately had not only Harry call a halt, but everyone else who knew them.

He had caught Dumbledore trying to prank him gently a few times in which he informed the older man of their time out, even the two men he loved had informed Dumbledore. That was why he had been surprised when he had been sitting in his chamber, drinking some tea before breakfast, he had felt dizziness coming over him.

Of course, he assumed it was Dumbledore's doing, he may be old but when it came to some things he was a child and didn't take no for answer. Only he was brave enough to go against Grandma Minnie and Poppy and continue to try and prank Harry. Hell, even Harry wasn't brave enough, but that was mostly because he knew if he pranked, Dumbledore would get even. That was what started the whole thing in the first place.

So, set on giving Dumbledore a talking to for pranking him, in which all he did was pass out, he stormed to the Great Hall once he knew what time it was. He wasn't that surprised to find himself alone when he woke as he had been alone before he drank his tea.

Storming through the doors, he yelled, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

He was beyond angry at what he did. Even when Harry pranked the man that was practically a grandfather to him, he never did anything that would make the man go unconscious. And here Albus had done just that to Harry.

"How many times have I told you that our prank war is on hold? And this is even a little far for you! Merlin, when Sev and Luc hear what you did, they are going to murder you. And I'm just going to watch. Better yet, I'll sick Minnie and Poppy on you. That'll teach you!"

_'That would definitely teach him,'_ he growled to himself as he tried to get his robe on in his frustration. Grandma Minnie and Auntie Poppy may have warned the man to stop, but now knowing what he did to Harry, the great Albus Dumbledore didn't stand a chance against those two women. Hell, not even Voldemort would have stood a chance against those two enraged mother hens.

He finally got the bloody robe on and was going to proceed to his chair when he saw someone sitting there. He didn't remember Grandpa hiring anyone new, they would have had a meeting weeks ago about it.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my seat?"

The wizard sneered at him as he said, "I think the better question is who you are."

Harry wasn't one to like being in the spotlight, he even preferred if he wasn't, but he knew that this wizard should know who he was. He almost had to refrain from asking that egotistical question that many egotistical people asked. 'Do you have any idea who I am?' Yeah, he preferred not to say that, especially since the idiot already said he didn't know who he was. So, he went with the next best thing.

He chuckled. "Wow Grandpa, you hired an idiot."

Gasps rang through the Hall and Harry was suddenly alert. His students shouldn't be surprised at the way he spoke his thoughts, and definitely shouldn't be surprised at the way he called Albus his grandpa because everyone knew that that was the way their relationship was since the end of the war. He turned to look around at the students with a frown, not seeing a single face that was his student. Oh, he saw plenty of similarities, but not one student. Though he did see a few that shouldn't be there. He snapped back to finally look at Albus who didn't look like his Albus.

This Albus was younger, not too young. Just…20 years younger, and yet his twinkle was still there and glowing bright as he looked at the stranger that showed up out of nowhere. _'I hate that twinkle.'_

"Oh shite."

_'Albus, what the hell did you do?'_

"Now, may I ask who you are young man?" he gently questioned Harry.

Harry looked around, seeing faces that _shouldn't_ be there. Then again, he was the one that shouldn't be there. It was hard to tear his eyes away from the Gryffindor table, only to look at the Slytherin's and seeing two students that had him swallowing. _'Fuck!'_

"I think it'd be better if we talked in private."

"I agree." Albus stood and announced, "I think it would be best if everyone headed off to their classes."

As the students slowly headed out, talking about what just happened and taking glances at the new wizard, Minerva spoke to Albus.

"How did he get in here Albus? Why is he calling you grandpa, and how does he know us?"

"That's what we're going to find out my dear," he gently said with a pat to her hand. He turned to Harry who was looking at Minnie. She was younger too, beautiful. She was always beautiful, but this was more.

He waved. "Hi Grandma," he smiled.

She gasped and stared at him with an open mouth before sputtering. "Wh-What in-in the- I n-n-never. Albus!"

Albus chuckled while patting her hand again. "Easy my dear. Now, who are you young man?"

Harry figured it wouldn't hurt as only Minnie, Albus, and Poppy were left in the Great Hall with him. The other professors had left to teach the students. He stuck out his hand. "Harry James Potter-Malfoy-Snape, bit of a mouthful. Great to meet you…again."

The older man smiled and took his hand in return. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'd introduce myself but it seems you already know me. Well, us," he corrected with a look to the other two women. Harry nodded with a smile for both women who gently returned it. "Now, Potter you say? I'm not surprised. You do look like James. Though you-"

"Have my mother's eyes. Yes, I know," he said. He's heard it more than he cared for as it always brought a bit of sadness that he had never seen those eyes for himself. Except for out of a photograph but that wasn't the same.

"Lily Evans?" Poppy asked.

Harry and Albus nodded together.

"So why are you calling him grandpa and me grandma?"

"You are family in everything but blood," he replied. And it was the truth. After the war and after he graduated, these two had taken to always checking up on him and having him over to visit. Eventually the roles just naturally came. Poppy was a bit different. He didn't necessarily think of her as a grandmother, more of an aunt and it's been that way since around his fifth year. He's been in the infirmary and under her care enough times.

Minnie hummed before turning to Albus. "Well?"

"What my dear?"

"What are we going to do? We can't just send him away, and it's also apparent that he's a defense professor from the future, but we already have one. Not to mention we have no idea how long he'll be here."

"Hmm, yes that is a problem," he said, looking off into space causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"A duel."

All eyes turned to Poppy. "What?"

"Have Mr. Potter here duel Professor O'Neil. Whoever wins, teaches."

Harry snorted. "Done." It would be easy. He wasn't conceited; he just knew his power and talent. He had been taught by Mad-Eye before he died in the final battle and he'd even defeated the paranoid Auror a time or two when they dueled. And since then, he's only gotten better. "When?"

"First we need to discuss this with Professor O'Neil, and then we'll decide. In the mean time, we can put you in a room to relax."

"Sure," he said. "But can Auntie Poppy take me?"

If Poppy was surprised by her title, she didn't show it. Though she did give a small smile to Harry who beamed back.

"If you wish."

After saying which room he's to be taken to, which was the same room he had in the future and the room he had appeared in, he and Poppy walked. "So…"

"How am I your auntie?"

Harry shrugged. "Just like how Albus and Minnie are my grandparents. In every way but blood." When she gave him a look he knew too well – when he ended up in the infirmary and he wasn't telling her everything, which she knew and proceeded to give him the look for the whole story – he continued. "Let's just say that I've been in the infirmary way too much for our liking – even have a bed assigned to me - and I've been under your care each time. In fact," he said thinking back to the final battle, "one time when there were multiple doctors and nurses and I was injured, you still wouldn't let anyone care for me. Even told a stubborn doctor to…'Back away from my nephew before I deal with you and you'll be the one needing a doctor,' I believe."

Poppy stared at him with surprised eyes before chuckling. "Sounds like me. Here we are."

They headed inside and Harry went to the couch.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what is it you need?"

He smirked as he knew he couldn't get anything past Auntie Poppy. "I need you to check and make sure my babies are okay."

* * *

"You did what!" Lucius hollered.

Severus watched his husband, one of his husbands, holler and yell at Albus. He too was upset. Upset didn't even describe how he felt at the news of what Albus had done to his other husband. The danger he had put him in, and in the state he was in. Albus was lucky he was still alive.

"How could you do such a thing! You know of his condition and you do this!"

"Lucius, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Lucius said suddenly calm.

Severus watched, silently going through what curses he knew he could use on the Headmaster without causing too much damage. So far he had reached ten, and he still had a while to go before he reached the end of his knowledge. Then, research.

"You will find a way to bring our husband and babies back as I assume it's harder to bring someone to the future than take someone back; and also, you will make it possible for us to at least make a few visits to the past so he's not alone."

Albus stared at Lucius before nodding and trying to offer his last apology but they weren't listening.

Lucius and Severus both walked out of the Headmaster's office and to their quarters. Once there, they both collapsed on the couch.

"You know who he is right?" Severus finally asked. "I mean, before this even happened right?"

"Yes. The bloody defense professor we lusted after our seventh year."

Severus chuckled as he grabbed the blonde's hand and played with his fingers. "I assume you know what's probably going to be happening soon for Harry then."

"Yep. Remember it like it was yesterday," he smiled before frowning.

Not wanting to see that look on his husband's face, he softly kissed him and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll see him soon and have him back."

"I know."

* * *

"You're not serious?" Professor O'Neal spluttered as he stared at the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "Mr. Alex Pierson here would also like the job, and seeing as we believe he too would be a fine choice for the Defense position, we thought what better way than a duel. Winner takes the job, and the other takes substitute. If they choose to of course," Dumbledore said in his usual calm and reasonable voice. The voice that ensured that even the angriest wizard calmed down and couldn't refuse.

Harry had to refrain from chuckling as it's been used on him many times.

He watched as O'Neal sized him up, smirking when he was done before agreeing. Harry inwardly smirked at the man's cockiness, something he learned from his Slytherin husbands._'Never show or let on that you have the upper hand. Let them believe you to be weaker than you are before you put them in their place properly so that they know not to cross you again.' _He had to remember that he wasn't in his own time where anyone would beg to get out of a one on one duel with him. Here, they obviously saw his size and assumed he couldn't handle himself. He wouldn't be surprised if O'Neal expected him to use small jinxes before he scrapped a knee and called uncle.

Well, he was in for a rude awakening. O'Neal hadn't been in a war and went up against Voldemort as many times as he has. He wasn't trained by a paranoid Auror that lived by 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' and never went anywhere without seven back up wands. He wasn't married to two Slytherins that had furthered his teaching as they wanted to ensure that their husband could take care of himself.

O'Neal suggested they do it as soon as possible, even suggested doing it in front of the students. Harry found no problem with it; it would ensure his future students knew that he did know what he was teaching.

As dinner came and went, Dumbledore stood to announce the duel. "Now, we will be having a duel."

All the students sat up straight as they tried to see him better at such an announcement. Harry chuckled.

"As we have two Defense Professors here, we need one and a duel seemed fitting. So, Professor O'Neal and Professor Pierson if you will?"

The tables disappeared as the dueling platform appeared in the middle. Students gathered around to see better and Harry took his position. He whispered a protection barrier around his stomach just in case he wasn't able to protect it for some reason and finally turned to O'Neal.

"Duelers bow," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry bowed with his head as it was the right way, instead of the florish bow O'Neal did. It reminded him of Lockhart which had him mentally laughing as he remembered the way Severus had taught that peacock a lesson.

"On the count of three, you will begin. The last one standing wins; no Unforgiveable and dark magic."

Harry inwardly bristled at that. He had to again remember what time he was in as most of the neutral magic in his own time was considered dark here. It took away half of his knowledge, but didn't make him helpless. He had practically lived off the spell Expelliarmus before Moody for Merlin sake.

"One."

Harry stayed in his position as O'Neal raised his wand.

"Two."

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath in and out to gather his magic and make sure his protection barrier on his stomach stayed intact before opening his eyes again.

"Three."

"**Furnunculus!**" O'Neal cast and Harry simply cast a protego. He continued to do so as O'Neal's spells came.

"Is that all you know Pierson?" he taunted and Harry simple smiled.

"Students, there are rules to dueling," he instructed as he continued to just cast protego, throwing a simple curse at him every now and again.

"One, when in a dueling such as this, you do not bow as Professor O'Neal did. All that is needed is a nod as that is the respectable way. You are about to duel this witch or wizard, you do not bow before them as if you worship the ground they walk on."

The students watched and listened as Harry spoke.

"Two, start simple. Get a feel of your opponent, also with starting simple, you're conserving your energy. Powerful spells take powerful energy."

His point was obviously right in front of them as O'Neal started to pant a bit while Harry talked as if walking in the park and having fun.

"Three, slowly progress." Spells that were a bit harder came from Harry's lips and he started being the aggressor while O'Neal was left protecting himself.

"Four," Harry smiled as he allowed O'Neal to throw a spell and configured a stone figure of a funny looking O'Neal to take the spell, "have fun." He winked to the Marauders who were in the front and configured O'Neal in a ballerina costume. Laughter filled the Great Hall as he transfigured the face to a horror mask just as O'Neal's curse hit.

"Five, don't be afraid to use something from another class." He charmed his next statue to do jumping jacks while singing I'm a Little Teapot.

"And last but not least," he said with a simple **Expelliarmus**, knocking O'Neal out, "sometimes a simple spell is what gets you the win."

Applause came from the students as Harry bowed with dramatics, copying O'Neal which got some laughs.

"I believe we have our new Defense teacher…Professor Pierson."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you at least liked the beginning. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry woke with a stretch and automatically reached in front of him, only to touch the mattress. Frowning, he slowly blinked his eyes open to see an empty bed. "Sev?" he questioned looking around, and looking behind him to see again an empty bed. "Luc?"

Seconds passed in confusion until he remembered all that had happened the day before. Time travel, yelling at Albus, the okay from Auntie Poppy that his baby was okay and safe, dueling. No wonder he was a bit confused first thing in the morning.

Not wanting to dwell on the fact that he's been taken away from his two husbands, who would about now be getting him all hot and horny, teasing him to frustration – _'Bastards,'_ he thought with a grin - he decided to get up.

Stretching out his kinks, he got out of bed to do some more stretching, keeping him limber and waking himself up better. Usually, he could feel the heated stares of two Slytherins on his backside, however there were no Slytherins. Harry almost cried – almost – but just focused on one thing at a time. And now, it was stretching, showering, and getting to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The previous night he had gotten situated in his quarters and went over his plans for the year; for himself and whoever took his place when he left. Hopefully he wasn't stuck there all year. He didn't think he could be away from Severus and Lucius – his Severus and Lucius – for that long. And it didn't help that he was about to teach his parents, godparents, and his husbands' younger selves. It was kind of surreal and amusing when he thought about it.

A knock came and he opened the door to greet Albus. "Hey Grandpa!"

Albus smiled brightly. "Hello Harry my boy. How are you this fine morning?"

"Okay." He missed his snakes. "How are you?" They started walking to the Great Hall, not surprisingly getting a few looks from students.

"How can I be anything but fine on this wonderful morning?"

Harry chuckled and continued making small talk with Albus as they arrived to breakfast. He took his chair, smiling as his butt hit the seat.

"How was your first night Harry?" Minerva asked from the other side of Albus.

He smiled at her and answered just the same. "It was okay. You excited for a new year?"

She eyed him and gave a hint of a smile which he knew in Grandma Minnie terms was a chuckle. "It suddenly looks like it's going to be an interesting year here." Then she gave him a look. "You have your plans in order?"

"Of course Grandma Minnie," he said with an eye roll that easily meant 'duh'. He ignored the coughing and sputtering coming from the other professors who heard him. "Sheesh, I'm not a baby." No matter how old he was, Grandma Minnie had a habit from time to time of sometimes treating him as one, though she'd deny that in a heartbeat, and other times she had a way of making him feel like one. It must be her mother henning that kicks in whenever she thought about how he grew up.

"Of course you aren't," she said with another hint of a chuckle and went back to her breakfast.

Professor Flitwick from beside him drew his attention and Harry beamed at him. "How old are you exactly Mr. Pierson?"

"Twenty two."

"So young."

A snort almost came from him before he stopped it. Professor Flitwick would learn in the future that "Pierson" wasn't as young compared to Harry Potter. Harry had started teaching when he was twenty, and has had the job since.

Harry turned his attention to his breakfast and looking around at the students. He could see his students' parents at the tables, could even see a few Death Eaters. If they were already joined or not he didn't know, but they were there.

His parents and godparents decided to walk in at that moment and he almost teared up. His father was slumped over, practically being dragged in my Remus who was talking as if it was nothing. _'Seems dad isn't a morning person.'_ He chuckled as Remus gently sat James down and every now and again made sure he didn't fall face first into his breakfast.

Sirius, Harry almost choked. Sirius looked so young and carefree. Sure, he was a bit free in his own time, but you could tell that the years in Azkaban and the death of James and Lily still haunted him from time to time. And Harry wasn't ashamed to say that Sirius was gorgeous, however in this time, he practically oozed sex god on legs.

Remus too was younger and looked different. Knowing Remus and about his furry little problem, he could tell that the problem weighed on the young man, but he looked so happy. Especially as he continued to make sure James didn't do a faceplant.

Harry skipped over Peter and felt the back of his eyes sting as he found the beautiful redheaded young woman with bright green eyes a few seats down. _'Mummy.'_ She was as great as described, but her pictures didn't do her justice. He watched her as she talked to another girl, who Harry easily identified as Neville's mother, Alice. Her hands tended to move as she talked and it seemed to be something she was passionate or excited about. He could see where he got his looks from.

Oh, he looked like his dad alright, he's heard it enough, but his features were on the feminine side; which he could see he also got from his mother. _'So ha! I didn't just get her eyes.'_

Finally able to look away from his mother, he looked over to the Slytherin table and couldn't help but tilt his head a bit in observation. He had seen pictures of Severus and Lucius when they had been students, plus he had seen Sev's memories that one time in his fifth year, something he was still embarrassed about, but he was still a bit shocked at their appearances. They were just so young, but held themselves like…well like they held themselves in the future. That obviously hadn't changed. Sev scowled as he looked at Sirius who was talking loudly and Harry almost smiled as it wasn't as fierce as his own Severus'. _'Merlin, that gets confusing to think about,'_ he thought to himself.

"So, Mr. Pierson," Flitwick said, cutting through his thoughts, "when did you start teaching and what did you do before that?"

"I started when I was twenty, and before that I had done a few things. Travel, study," _'Seduce two snakes and then let them have their way with me,'_ he silently added, "stuff like that."

"Oh! You traveled?"

Harry nodded and spent the rest of his breakfast discussing about where he had traveled.

* * *

"Where's Kitten?" Severus heard mumbled beside him. He turned to look at Lucius and smirked at his look. His hair was all over the place, he had sleep in his eyes, and Lucius would deny it but he had a bit of drool on the side of his mouth.

"In the past."

He ran his fingers through the white hair as Lucius' brows furrowed in confusion before he started to remember. "Oh." He sighed and stretched, curling up next to Severus who wrapped his arm around him. "I miss Kitten's octopus arms and legs."

Chuckling in agreement, he continued to run his fingers through the other male's hair.

They may joke about how Harry's constantly wrapping around them with an arm or leg, and they swear he was hiding more away as he seemed to always sprout extra limbs to wrap around them somehow when sleep came. However, they loved it. They loved wrapping Kitten in between them and holding him, him holding them in return in some way; either with his leg over a waist or arm around shoulders. Or even a hand curled around a neck or in their hair. Someway, Harry was always touching them and waking up without it was unnerving.

He missed it.

'_I don't know if Lucius realizes it, but Harry has to stay there for a year. But Dumbledore sure as hell better make sure we can visit him or I'll do it myself. I'm not going a year without Kitten's extra limbs.'_

* * *

"So what do you think?" Sirius whispered to James as they sat in their defense class, waiting for class to begin.

"About what?" he asked.

"Come on James," he hissed as he didn't want to grab the new professor's attention. "He looks just like you."

"No he doesn't."

"True," Remus cut in without looking up from his book. "He's cuter."

"Exact-Hey!"

Sirius' bark like laughter filled the room and Remus saw the new professor softly smile. Cocking his head to the side, he observed the wizard for a while. He had been a bit surprised yesterday like everyone else when this little adorable elfish wizard appeared in their Great Hall, yelling at Dumbledore like he was a misbehaved child. However, what really surprised him was his scent. It was earthy and soft, a smell of innocence really, but it also smelled like James. There was also another scent clung to him, but Remus couldn't identify what it was.

Lily just walked by and Remus caught her usual scent. While his head snapped to look at the professor who was looking right back at him, James was trying to talk to Lily.

"Lily! My future blushing bride, will you do the honor of going out with me?"

"No Potter," she snapped with a roll of her eyes. Professor Pierson smiled before looking away from Remus and stood up just as the bell rang.

"Good evening class," he said. "Before we begin, we're going to be switching up our seats a bit."

* * *

Harry smiled as the students groaned and started arranging them to what he liked. Every Gryffindor was paired with a Slytherin – why these two houses are paired together he'll never know – and nodded when everyone was situated; Lucius with Sirius who were glaring at each other and as far away as possible, James and Severus who weren't even making eye contact, Remus and Dominic Zabini. Though they weren't glaring at each other, they also weren't acknowledging each other. Lily he paired with Narcissa who Harry knew was actually a softie.

"As you know," he said standing in the front, "my name is Professor Pierson. Let me first inform you that in this class you will be pushed. There will be no pixies you have to try and catch," the class chuckled, "as a simple Imobulus will work. No essays will be assigned unless I think it's necessary but reading will be." The usual happiness that he got from his students came at that announcement. "And at the end of every class, a pair will duel against each other." Dead silence.

Harry smirked. "Yes, each pair will duel and it'll keep rotating throughout the year. What else that is required is open mindedness but we'll get to that later. Now, who can name one of the three Unforgiveables?"

Lily's hand shot up and Harry had to refrain from smiling as it brought back memories to Hermione in class. "Miss Evans."

"Imperius," she answered and it appeared on the board behind him.

"Correct." Transfiguring one of his quills into a spider, he enlarged it for all to see as Mad-Eye had done during his fourth year and pointed his wand. "Imperio." He controlled the spider to dance and hop around, until he proved that it wasn't fun and games. "Imperio takes the control of the mind, and they have no choice but to obey. I can…make him jump out the window maybe." He opened a window wandlessly with his other hand and made the spider go the edge. "Make him drown, or maybe attack one of you."

When he saw his class understanding, he brought the spider back and put it on his desk. "Next?"

Slowly a hand raised and Harry swallowed the bile in his throat as he saw it was Frank Longbottom. He nodded. "Yes."

"The Cruciatus."

Pointing his wand to the spider, he cast. "Crucio." The spider writhed in pain, its high squeal of pain filling the room, causing his students to cringe and wince. "The Cruciatus inflicts unbearable pain on the victim. And if it's held for too long, you can lose yourself." Quickly stopping after a while, he asked for the last one and it was Lucius who answered.

"The Killing Curse."

Making it quick he cast the curse that he's only used once. "Avada Kedavra." Gasps filled the room at his words and as the spider dropped dead.

Turning back to his students, he addressed them as they looked at the spider in horror and at him with rage and some with fear. "My job is to teach you to protect yourself against magic such as this." He transfigured the spider back to his quill. "Hard work is a requirement for this class, nothing else is accepted. Is this clear?" They all quickly nodded their heads. "I will push you to understand what you learn, understand what is needed." At some confused and thoughtful looks, he softly smiled. "You will learn it over time. Let's continue."

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Lily hissed as soon as they left their defense classroom. "Using the Unforgiveables like that."

"Well…" James said slowly as he didn't want to get on the bad side of Lily as he was still working to get a date, "I'm kinda glad he did. I mean," he quickly said at her look, "I'd rather see it and learn from it now than experience it first hand or see it used on someone else and not know what to do."

"They're Unforgiveables," she said. "There is nothing you can do."

"Lily, you're forgetting how he said that one can be defended against and that we're going to learn that all this week."

Professor Pierson had informed them that the Imperius could be defeated, but it took a strong sense of mind power which they were going to work on all this week and every now and again so that they slowly built their defense. They're first homework assignment wasn't writing an essay on the Unforgiveables like most professors would have assigned, but to work on clearing the mind before falling asleep and reading the chapter on Occlumency before the end of the week.

"Still…do you think Dumbledore knows? I mean, he just used dark magic in the school."

"I'm pretty sure Lily," Remus said as Sirius and James were discussing the class behind them. "I'm pretty sure that as soon as Professor Pierson cast the Imperius that he would have come running. But he didn't."

Lily huffed again and Remus could tell Lily's brain was going back and forth on what had happened. Was she happy about what they learned and how different their class has been since they started Hogwarts or was she disturbed with the class? Remus himself was pretty intrigued with how it went so far. However, what bothered him was the wizard's scent. It was James and Lily mixed together, and again that hint of something that he couldn't identify. It was driving him mad with questions and not to mention the way the professor's eyes had seemed to glow when he had cast the killing curse. It had been a flash and he wasn't sure if the other students caught it, but he had. The power in the small wizard was amazing.

* * *

Dinner came and two Slytherins just couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of their new defense professor. Sure they weren't the only ones, but their reason was entirely different. While the other students are looking at the small wizard in varying emotions from curiosity, fear, outrage, and others because of his classes, Severus and Lucius were looking in attraction.

The moment the two young men had seen the small male wizard barge through the door the previous day, they had hardened instantly. The feminine features on the male; smooth skin, high cheekbones with pouty lips that looked pillow soft. His size, the way he moved with such grace, even his sweet voice… He grabbed their attention instantly.

Then, to make it worse, or better, the power coming from the wizard… They shivered as they thought of the way his eyes had glowed bright green as he cast the killing curse.

"He's certainly powerful," Lucius murmured.

"Yes, not everyone can cast the Unforgiveables as if nothing."

"Hmm."

They went back to eating, glancing every now and again at the beautiful wizard at the head table, wondering if they could possibly seduce him into their bed.

* * *

"How did your class go today Harry?" Albus asked as they had their afternoon tea in Harry's quarters.

"How do you expect them to go when you cast the Unforgiveables?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, I've had quite a few students coming to me about that. Shook them up a bit."

"It's my job," he smirked.

"I just thank you that you didn't do it for the younger years."

Harry scoffed at the idea. Granted he had known what they were in his early years, but he was different. He wasn't going to robe other younger students of their youth like his had been. "I wouldn't do such a thing. Yes, I think they should know them, but not see them which is why I just discussed them."

The younger ones had been shaken just discussing them, Harry knew they would probably have nightmares if they had seen them.

"And I hear you're going to be working on mind power this week."

"Hmm." He knew what was coming.

"Harry," he paused as if to gather his thoughts, "mind magic, or power as you call it, is considered dark."

"I know."

"Then why teach it?"

"Because sometimes you need to know and do dark magic to protect yourself against other dark magic. Not to mention that where, or when, I come from, mind magic isn't dark. It's more neutral and becomes very handy."

"Really?"

"Hmm," he answered. "Besides, I know for a fact that you use mind magic," he smirked at Albus. He smiled behind his cup as Albus coughed on his tea. "Are you alright Grandpa?"

"Y-Yes," he said before smiling. "I take it you know about that in your time."

"Of course."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Albus asked, "So how far along are you?"

* * *

"I've found a way for you to take visits, but it'll take a while to make it happen."

"How long will it be?" Severus asked as Lucius was sitting quietly in his seat.

"About a month." He held up his hand when Lucius opened his mouth to no doubt demand it be faster. "It's the best I can do. Harry's been sent there in a mistake I made in a potion I gave him and due to that, he can't come back without the antidote which is going to take some time to find and make. Especially since I have to go over what I did wrong in the first place. You on the other hand will be going by a Time Turner which will allow you to visit for a few hours before it brings you back. Unfortunately, the Ministry has to make another one as the current few they have are being used."

Severus refrained from sighing as Lucius' lips tightened in suppressed irritation. "How many hours and how many times will it allow us to visit?"

"Ah," Albus said as he glanced situated his glasses again. "Now, visits can go from two hours to ten. However, the longer you stay, the longer you have to stay here when you return as the magic will have to charge up again. Time magic is very difficult and delicate work. One wrong turn or it not being fully charged can send you to the wrong time or injure you.

"So…" Lucius said slowly.

"So," Albus said. "If you stay two hours, you can most likely visit him again the following week."

"Ten hours?" Severus asked, not really wanting the answer because if only spending two hours with Harry meant they couldn't visit until the following week, the recovering time for a ten hour visit couldn't be good.

"Give or take a month," Albus said sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like. Review please...I love em!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**_October..._**

Over a month passed and immediately everyone's favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, more importantly Professor Pierson. He was different from what they were used to. Not only was he beautiful and didn't seem to realize it, but he was very open. To an extent anyway. Unless it came to where he came from, he didn't hold anything back. He said what he thought, damning the consequences.

His teachings…well he taught them things they never heard of, and if they have they never thought they'd be able to learn it. And not only did he push them and demand hard work, but the way he had such confidence in all his students had them believing it too, and had them work even harder in his class. Duelings were a bitch though in the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes, but none were as bad as the sixth year because the tension was always high and it's lucky a fight hadn't started.

Friday, it was Severus and James' turn to duel and Harry wasn't looking forward to it. _'Why oh why did I pair them up?'_ he questioned to himself as the time was drawing closer for the duel. He knew that this was the year Severus invented Sectumsempra, but he didn't know if he had already done it or if it was later, if he wouldn't keep control of himself or lose control and try to use it on James.

"Alright class," he said clapping his hands for their attention, "that's enough for today. I want you to work on finding that memory for the Patronus we discussed earlier as we'll be trying the incantation next week and again work on clearing your mind before bed. Now, the pair up for the duel today is…" he pretended to check his schedule and felt the tension in the air go up, "Misters Snape and Potter. Please come up front. Everyone else, you know where to go."

As everyone stood, Harry vanished the desks to make a platform in the middle, all the students gathered around while James and Severus took their places at both ends. Harry created a barrier along the edges, he knew from his teachings that spells went off and he didn't want a student getting hit.

"Rules," he stated as it was mandatory in his class to state them before they dueled. Didn't want any students thinking they could get away with something by saying they forgot.

"On your count," James said.

"Disarm only," Severus said next.

"No dark magic," and Harry could hear the tone in James' voice that it was more toward Severus than him.

"Over when opponent is down," and there Harry could hear the anticipation in Severus' voice to see James staying down. Not that Harry really blamed him as he's heard and seen with his own eyes from the memories Severus has shown him the way James has cornered Severus and practically continued to kick him when he was down.

"Alright," he said staring at the two. "On the count of three. One, two…three."

Simple spells flew at one another, blocks were raised, and everything was good so far. They remembered to start slow and to slowly get stronger and push.

It was a bit fascinating to watch. Watching his future father dueling was definitely different from watching him prank on a defenseless wizard. He knew spells, using ones they worked on the past few weeks even, and Harry could see him using his knowledge from his favorite class of Charms. Severus on the other hand was using his knowledge from books that Harry has seen him reading in the library whenever he went in there between classes; even spells that he and Lucius had taught Harry in the future. He didn't have the same grace as his future self had but he still had growing to do.

What happened next wasn't all too shocking. James called Severus, "Snivellus," and a fire in Severus' eyes came. The next instant, he cast Sectumsempra. Harry quickly threw an absorbing jinx in front of James to make it look like the spell didn't do anything and then watched Severus bound James after a slight hesitation on both their parts. As soon as James was bound, the students went into chaos and Harry just watched.

Sirius tried to charge up onto the platform for Severus, however Lucius pulled him back which didn't go too well with Remus who pushed him back. Narcissa wasn't about to watch her future husband be pushed by a Gryffindor so she drew her wand, Lily saw and drew hers in return. In a second all students had their wands drawn and firing spells at each other.

He watched, and just watched. Sirius helped James become unbound after he got free and James joined the crowd along with Severus when he saw Remus throw a spell at Lucius.

Finally having enough when he saw a certain look enter Bellatrix's eyes, he slammed his hand on the desk which the sound was heightened with a bit of wandless and wordless magic and watched as all the students froze and turned to look at him. He watched when they realized what they had done and how upset he was as they all almost as one lowered their heads.

"I am very disappointed with you all. Never have I seen such outrageous behavior." He has but they didn't need to know that. "I want everyone out," he said turning away and he felt gratified when he heard some gasps and whimpers from the students. They knew he was beyond pissed with them if he didn't discuss this any further. As he heard them gathering their bags, he spoke. "Mr. Snape stay behind please."

He went around his desk and sat down while going through some papers, making notes, and listened until the last student left. Harry almost smirked when he continued to write and listened to Severus fidget a bit. _'Now he knows how it feels,'_ he thought before he spoke. "Have a seat Mr. Snape."

After writing down the last of his notes, he set down his quill, sat back, and stared at Severus. It was so odd sometimes to look at both Severus and Lucius in this time. He was so used to closed off masks to hide feelings though Harry could see through them after they got together. Yet, here, Lucius and Severus were practically an open book. Well, to him they were because he knew to other students, they were cold emotionless boys that you couldn't read.

Like right now, Harry could see that Severus was both confused, ashamed of his behavior from earlier, yet also a little angry. And again Harry could read that he was angry from both James and the fact that out of the whole class that was involved in the fight, he was held back. Harry knew that it was normal for the professors…and headmaster, to turn away whenever Severus got into a fight. Or they sided with the Gryffindor side and punished the Slytherin. And it seems Severus was expected Harry to do the same, even though in the weeks he's been there, he's shown nothing but equality. Harry despised favoritism and didn't do it with his students in the future and didn't do it here.

"Mr. Snape, I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to talk to you about the spell that you used."

* * *

Severus' body clenched at the professor's words and he couldn't help but fidget a bit. Something about the professor made him feel as if he knew everything Severus was thinking. And he knew that he wasn't reading his thoughts.

He felt ashamed at the moment for joining in that…mob earlier. He knew he was above that, but he had seen Remus try to hex Lucius and he wasn't about to sit there and watch that Gryffindor hurt his best friend.

"Mister Snape?"

"Y-Yes." Clearing his throat, he continued, "It was something I had invented." He suddenly felt down a bit because it hadn't worked.

"What's the matter Mr. Snape?"

"It doesn't work."

"Oh, it works."

Snapping his head to look at him, he frowned. "But it didn't do anything."

"I interfered with it."

"Why?" he demanded.

Professor Pierson stared at him with powerful emerald eyes, and again Severus got that feeling that he knew what he was thinking. He was almost worse than the Headmaster, but if what his professor said the first night he arrived was true, and he was the Headmaster's grandson, then he could see where he learned it from.

Severus watched as his professor raised his wand and transfigured a quill into a stuffed animal, levitated it a bit away from them before casting his spell on it. "Sectumsempra!" He jerked when he watched the slashes appear in the fabric of the bear, however he gasped when instead of stuffing coming out, blood spread out.

"That's what you threw at Mr. Potter."

"…Why'd you stop it?"

"Because I wasn't about to watch a talented student be expelled for doing that."

Severus was floored. Not only from what he watched done to the stuffed animal by his own spell but that he was called talented. He's never had a teacher call him that, only his mother and it's been a while since she's said it. Not to mention that Professor Pierson just protected him.

"Now, Mr. Snape, I want a few things from you. Are you listening?"

Nervous, he nodded.

"First, you will never use that spell in this school again. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Second, you will work to make the countercurse as I can assume you haven't yet."

He only shook his head.

"Then you will make one and then present it to me. Third, if anything like today happens again then I will be even more pissed off."

"Typical," he mumbled. He thought Professor Pierson was different, that he wouldn't punish him like the other professor and headmaster do because of something the Gryffindors started.

"Did you say something?"

"No," he said.

"Good. Because if one of my favorite students gets in an unnecessary fight like earlier, then like I said, I'll be pissed off."

Severus couldn't help but gape at Pierson. _'I'm one of his favorites?'_ Warmth like nothing he's ever felt before filled him and he couldn't contain his small blush.

Wanting to get away before he saw, Severus nodded and asked if that was all, and then left as quick as he could without running.

* * *

Harry chuckled when Severus practically flew out of his classroom and the door closed with a bang. He had seen the blush on Severus' cheeks, but hadn't commented on them. Not that he would say anything about it to him.

As the previous class was his last of the day, he gathered his notes before taking them to the office. He was suddenly a bit tired with a little headache, especially after watching that fight. He needed to think of something different for that class.

In the future, by the time he started teaching, Slytherins and Gryffindors were still rivals, but it never went extreme and you would find many friendships between the two houses. The only time it got heated was during Quidditch and it usually only stayed on the field. After the war, things had changed. However, for the hundredth time, he had to remember he was in a different time. He had to approach these Slytherins and Gryffindors differently or he was going to have a blood bath in his classroom before winter break.

A knock came at his door. "If it's an emergency or you're a student, come in. If not, go away!"

"Is that any way to speak to your husbands Kitten?"

Gasping, he ran to the door and threw it open to see _his _Severus and Lucius standing there. Joy filled him to unbelievable heights at seeing his two Slytherins. "Sevvie! Luc!" He jumped into Severus' arms as he was closest, wrapping his legs around the man's waist, but reached his arm out for Lucius to pull him closer. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he tucked his head into Severus' neck and inhaled his scent; earthy, musk, and man. His hand around Lucius moved to his hair and he thread his fingers through the long white blonde hair he loved so much.

He pulled back to cup his hands on Severus' face. "You're here," he whispered before kissing Severus with all he was worth and then leaning over a bit to do the same with Lucius. "You're here too."

As he was kissing Lucius, he felt Severus start to walk through the doorway, leading through his office and into his quarters. The kiss was sloppy with all the movement, but he didn't care. He had _his_ snakes with him after over a month.

A sob started to make its way up. "I missed you both so much," he choked.

"We missed you too Kitten," Lucius said as they all lied out on his bed, "so much." He ran his thumb over his trembling bottom lip while one of Severus' hands worked into his robe and under his shirt to rest on his slightly round stomach; Lucius' hands joining a few seconds later.

Harry let his hand joined theirs, a sense of home filling him before he frowned. "How are you here?" Not like he was complaining, but maybe it meant he could go home with them.

"Time Turner," Severus answered as he pulled out his wand and vanished all their clothes, starting to nibble behind his ear. Bastard knew his spots.

"Bastard," he whispered as he tilted his head to give him better access while Lucius smirked and went right for his nipples. He groaned under the attention, loving what he's been missing and immediately opened his mouth when Severus worked his way to it.

He went to reach for Severus' head, to hold him where he wanted him, but Lucius tsked and Harry immediately found both his hands tied together to the headboard. _'Fuck!'_

"I take it back," he said between pants, "you're both bastards."

"Is that anyway to talk to your loving husbands who have gone back in time to see you?" Lucius asked before he took his turn to kiss the curl out of his hair. _'Damn I've missed them.'_

Once Lucius released his lips, he tried to catch his breath, only succeeding in gasping or groaning as both men worked their way down his body. While Lucius went back to sucking, licking, and nipping his nipples, Severus worked lower. Heat filled his lower half as Severus' hot breath ghosted over his cock.

"Is it?" Lucius asked again and Harry had to think about his question.

"Yes," he growled when all Severus did was lip his tip. "Took you too damn long to get here." But he was so glad they were there because he wasn't so sure he would have been able to go another day without seeing them.

"I think we've all waited too long Severus," Lucius said, looking down at Harry's face. Harry glowed with warmth at the love and desperate need he saw in his love's eyes.

"I agree," his darker haired lover said and wrapped his mouth around his cock, getting a scream from Harry.

"Oh!" Harry panted as Severus' mouth worked him to a height he hadn't felt in a long time. "Ngh, Sev, Luc."

"I think he wants something," Lucius observed and Harry would have glared at the cocky blonde if he wasn't so busy trying not to let his eyes cross. "What is it love?"

"Want…ugh…want you."

"You have us."

"Both…in…me…now!"

Severus released him with a pop and they both stared at Harry in surprise. They had of course both taken him at the same time before—last time resulting in his pregnancy-but it wasn't too often as it could be quite painful for him.

"Are you sure Harry?" Severus asked as Lucius reached out to smooth his hand over his chest. He couldn't really stop himself as he was trying to bask in the feel of their little kitten after being apart for so long.

"Yes. Want it, need it, take me, mark me." He was rambling but it was definitely working as they looked at each other and could see the dark and possessive lust in each other's eyes.

Severus grabbed Harry by the hips and gently helped him roll over to his knees, the chain of the handcuffs long so that they crossed instead of his arms, and Lucius slipped in under him where Severus stayed behind him.

Harry looked down at Lucius and gave him a sweet smile, knowing that Lucius needed confirmation that he really wanted this. He gasped as he felt the tip of Severus' wand at his hole and the spells used. Next he felt Severus' two fingers enter him, rubbing gently on his prostate and spreading him simultaneously. Mewls escaped him at every brush on his prostate, his cock so hard and leaking it almost hurt.

"Now," he said when he couldn't take much more. "Lucius now."

Lucius grabbed his cock and slowly pushed into Harry, moaning at the delicious tightness that surrounded him. Oh how he had missed Harry heat like a person would miss food or water. But Harry in general, oh he had missed him like breathing. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and led him down to kiss those plump lips. Harry groaned.

Severus watched Lucius' cock disappear into Harry's stretched hole and groaned, groaning further as he watched his husbands kiss so lovingly. He had been sure their first time would be fast, hard, and dirty, and then slowly make love, but he wasn't complaining about this. Dirty but also making love.

He lubed up his fingers thoroughly, wanting to save Harry as much pain as possible. With one hand on Harry's lower back and rubbing his skin to soothe him, he took his lubed fingers and one by one pushed them into Harry beside Lucius' cock. They all groaned at the feeling, Severus hard with excitement and anticipation running through his veins. He couldn't wait to squeeze in beside Lucius and them all being one. He and Lucius had been feeling unbalanced since Harry was taken away and to be with him again was almost making him impatient. The only thing stopping him from just ramming into the younger man was the idea of hurting Harry. He would rather die than hurt him.

"Ready Harry?" he asked and Harry's groan was answer enough. Painfully slow, he inched his way into Harry, him having to pause every now and again so that Harry could adjust and breathe, Not to mention make sure neither Lucius or he cum too early. The tightness about had him seeing spots, felt so good.

"Fuck Severus! I'm not going to break!"

Growling, Severus slammed the rest of the last inches and grunted when he finally was in to the hilt, them all panting.

Harry was so full, it was a bit painful, but he finally had his husbands in him, and he wasn't going to complain. Mewling as Severus first pulled out, he threw his head back as Lucius began nibbling on his neck and running his fingers over his nipples, he screamed as Severus slammed back into him. The rhythm was quickly set as Severus pushed in Lucius would pull out, Harry constantly had his prostate assaulted.

"Fuck," Lucius and Severus growled in both his ears when he clenched his arse, tightening even further around them.

"Luc, Sev," he gasped, "I'm go-gonna cum."

"Cum Kitten," Lucius grunted as he reached his arms out to wrap around Severus and sandwich Harry tighter.

"Ngh!" he pushed back on them and continued pushing on them. "I need…I need…"

They both knew and together they each took a side to Harry and as they both slammed into him, they clamped their teeth onto his neck.

Harry screamed his orgasm and his cum splattered all over Lucius and his chest, his arse spasming around the two dicks inside him, making both husbands follow him.

Lucius and Severus both softly thrust into him as their orgasms started to slow down, exhaustion and complete satisfaction seeping into their body as Harry completely collapsed on Lucius. Severus softly pulled out, his arms a bit shaky as he tried to hold himself up as he helped pull Harry off of Lucius' spent cock. He watched as their cum leaked out of Harry's hole, a bit of satisfaction filling him before he tenderly manually cleaned Harry while Lucius vanished the cuffs and turned on his side. After Severus was finished tending to their Kitten, he cleaned himself and Lucius with a quick wave of his wand and they wrapped their arms around Harry before succumbing to sleep for a while.

* * *

Harry hummed with a smile as he stretched and felt a wonderful ache in his arse. He felt a hand smooth down his spine while a hand ran soothing small circles over his abdomen and practically purred in the attention.

"Welcome back Kitten," Severus whispered in his ear and ran his hand down his spin again but this time over his arse.

"Hmm," he snuggled further into Lucius' chest and reached back to pull Severus closer. He needed them close. "Missed you."

"We missed you too, especially your octopus legs and arms."

Harry smiled up at Lucius before putting his face into his neck, smelling Lucius' scent. "How long are you staying?" he mumbled. He remembered how they said they were there by a time turner.

"We can stay a few more hours, but if we do we won't be able to visit in another month."

"Oh," he mumbled while he ran his fingers over Lucius' chest with his hand while his foot ran up and down Severus' calf. "So if you leave in a few minutes?"

"We can visit most likely next week."

He nodded in understanding and looked at them both. "I don't want you to go, but I'd rather see you next week than have to wait another month."

They both smiled and each gave him a kiss before relaxing a bit longer together, basking in each other's presence, before they all got up to dress.

"Do you guys have everything?" he asked as he soothed their clothing out and made sure they had everything. "You didn't forget anything? You have your wands?"

They smirked at their Kitten and his fussing which they had missed before each placing a loving kiss to his lips. "We have everything," Lucius said.

"Okay," he said a bit dazed from their kisses before shaking himself and placing the time turner around their necks. "Now, don't traumatize the students." They scoffed but they knew they had to listen to him as they had been traumatizing the students in their anger and need for Harry. "Don't kill Grandpa, say hi to Grandma Minnie and Auntie Poppy and give them a kiss for me, let Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, and the Weasleys know I'm okay as I'm sure they're worried about me, and…anything else?"

"Harry, love, we have to go."

"Oh! Yes, okay." He gave them one more kiss each and then watched as Severus turned the turner the amount of time he needed before they disappeared and he was alone.

He smiled as he put on some clothes and robe before heading to the kitchen for some dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry didn't know how he was supposed to feel at the moment, but annoyance was one. His mother, Lily, didn't like him. He figured it should feel weird to _not _feel hurt, because he wasn't. He was just…annoyed.

Lily was a bright witch, reminded him a lot of Hermione. However, where Hermione kept an open mind to doing things differently, that there was more than one way to do something, that there was knowledge outside of a book, Lily lacked.

To be fair, Hermione had been through a lot more than Lily has. Hermione fought a war with Harry since they were eleven while Lily sat in her dorm and library just reading books and hanging with friends during her free time. Hermione learned through experience that sometimes you can make a plan and stick to the book, but once something goes wrong then you have to think on your feet and go with a different plan.

_'Well,'_ he thought with a smile as he remembered what he told Hermione after they jumped off the dragon, _'that was all the time with us. We plan, we get there, and all hell breaks loose.'_

Lily was stuck believing that once you make a plan, that you have to stick with it and there's no deviating from that plan. Which meant, she didn't like Harry—Professor Pierson—at all. Harry was unconventional in his teachings. He taught borderline dark magic which to her meant evil.

It was frustrating to watch his future mother limiting herself. With her black and white thinking, she wasn't expanding her knowledge, wasn't using her magic to the best of her abilities though she thought she was.

It was time for a different lesson. Not just for her, but for all his students.

"Alright class," Harry addressed his sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class as soon as the bell rang. "We've been studying Occlumency and everyone is coming along nicely with their shields. Now, I've changed a few things as of yesterday after that horrible fight during Friday's class." His students squirmed under his eye before he continued.

"From now on, there will still be duels but the pair will duel alone in here with me after class." He smirked. "Plus, on the last Friday class of the month, there will be an obstacle course you have to accomplish that I have put together." At their surprised looks, he gave the rest of the news. "And you will be in teams, which means working together.

"So," he beamed at their horrified faces, "you're seats will be rearranged again into the groups I put you. First group is…"

* * *

Harry looked in satisfaction at the new groups. "Now, your first obstacle course is this Friday. Today's class you will spend getting to know the rest of the members in your group, reading up on these things, and forming some a plan or plans," he pointed to the board which had a list. "Seeing as this will be your first obstacle course, it will be the simplest and get harder as we go through year, leading to your final exam."

No one raised their hands, probably too shocked. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. Get to work."

The students went to work while Harry went to his desk to do some grading. He honestly hadn't expected questions since they were going to be shocked, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was fired with questions the following day.

He watched over his students and could tell which ones were putting aside their rivalry, which ones were trying to, and which ones weren't. There were four groups and each group had six students; three Slytherins and three Gryffindors.

The worst group as expected was the one closest to his desk; Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Lily, James, and Sirius. The Slytherins were ignoring the Gryffindors while they did the same. Though Harry could tell Lily was trying to incorporate all of them as she tried to make a plan.

"When you think you have everything done, you are free to go."

As expected all his students quickly made a retreat and he smirked as he heard them contemplating if he was nuts or wished their deaths.

All in all it was a good day.

* * *

Lily Evans didn't like Professor Pierson, and frankly she was the only one. The other students would maybe question if the man was crazy or something, but they still liked him as he kept things interesting, which she was loath to agree with. However, she thought the man dark, untrustworthy…contradicting and frustrating!

He taught them out of the book, but then taught them another way that was different. He never gives them homework or essays on who invented the spell he taught or what normal teachers did. He didn't test them on paper so how were they to know which way to do it. Was it from the book, or his way?

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration and snapped her book closed.

"Lily?"

She looked up at her best friend Alice—the girl really had to put Frank Longbottom out of his misery and say yes to a date—and asked, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Professor Pierson!"

"Ah." Alice smiled and Lily just snapped her book back open. "What'd he do this time?"

"You were there," she snapped. "First pairing us up into those groups and then this obstacle. He's setting us up to fail."

Alice frowned. "I don't think so. Why do you say that?"

"This task is impossible with the way our groups are."

She shook her head and sat down on the bed beside Lily. "I don't think so. I think he's challenging us instead. My group started off slow, but we eventually pushed aside our houses and worked to trade notes, learn, and come up with at least one plan before we left."

"You did?" Lily frowned.

"Yeah. I mean, say what you want about Bellatrix being a bit crazy, but the woman is a strategist. After she stayed quiet through most of the class and watched us, she came up with a plan the last few minutes. Then I realized she had been observing us on who knew more on what and who worked best together. I wouldn't be surprised if she will be able to come up with more plans by Friday."

_'Why would they need more than one plan? More than one is confusing and besides, you stick with your first and you're fine.'_

Lily just looked back to her book and felt Alice pat her shoulder before heading back to her own bed.

* * *

**_Thursday…_**

"Class," he addressed, "class will be ending in a few minutes, so we'll talk about tomorrow. Tomorrow, instead of coming here, you will meet me outside at Hagrid's hut. All you'll need is your wand, and that's it. As I said before, since it's your first obstacle, it'll be the simplest, which means you'll have an hour to finish it. So with that in mind, make revisions and whatnot to your plans, and have a good day."

* * *

**_Friday…_**

Harry watched his students approach the hut and he was a bit anxious. He was interested to see how it would go, especially when he gave them the rest of the details.

**~_Flashback~_**

_Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest, his wandless magic centered on his abdomen in case anything happened and he couldn't protect himself in time. He kept walking until he was stopped by a centaur. Harry immediately recognized Firenze._

_He stared at Harry with his head tilted a bit before he spoke. "You are far from home time traveler."_

_Harry wasn't surprised. Centaurs were highly tuned to the stars and planets, and though Harry didn't understand it, they told them many things. "Yes, I am. Firenze," he said with a bow of his head._

_Firenze continued to observe him. "I see you know myself from the future."_

_"Yes," he nodded. "He…you…saved my life my first year and became a teacher at Hogwarts later on."_

_"Hmm, I did not see that," and they shared a smile. "So, Time Traveler, what may I assist you in?"_

_"I am teaching Defense-"_

_"Is that safe in your condition?" Firenze interrupted with and the proud centaur looked worried. Harry just smiled in reassurance._

_"I am fine," and he continued when he nodded. "I have a certain class that needs to be handled differently, and I came up with the idea of an obstacle course for them to take on."_

_"…You wish for them experience almost what the future holds."_

_"Something like that. Thing is, I can't let them roam through here without causing trouble and I wasn't about to let them loose in here on the chance they run into your clan's home."_

_He nodded. "So you are asking for us to watch over them in a way."_

_"Yes. Make sure they don't wander off the path, but also not allow anything that's in danger to them enter their path."_

_Firenze took on a thoughtful look. "How often?"_

_"Once a month."_

_"I will have to speak with the clan as I can't command them to do this, but it is acceptable."_

_Harry said his thanks and was about to suggest one of his members to find him at the edge of the forest to deliver their answer, but Firenze interrupted with an invitation to enter their home. Flattered and really intrigued, he accepted._

**_~End Flashback~_**

The women of the clan had fawned all over him, making sure he was off his feet and none of the children got rough with him. He had tried to tell them that he was okay, he wasn't that big and that he was protected, but it fell on deaf ears. So, he had given in and spoke with the women and children while the men had spoke of his request.

They had been intrigued and accepted; even helped him set up the traps for his class. Hagrid also helped, especially with talking to Aragog as he didn't want any of his students facing them…yet.

"Everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered.

"Good. Today is the first of your obstacle courses. You have an hour to finish the obstacle course and the first team to finish gets a free visit to Honeydukes tomorrow." All the students cheered and the excitement filled the air around them.

"You will enter into the Forbidden Forest," they all gasped and paled as they realized where they were going, "and work together to exit it together while also facing the challenges. For the rules. Number one; for the team to win every member of the team has to exit and cross the mark." He pointed to the two poles that held the finish banner. "It won't count your team done until all members have passed. Not just all Slytherins or all Gryffindors, or five while the sixth is behind in the forest. All six students must pass before it counts.

"Number two; each team will have a map and a color, and that color will match your path. You are to stay on your path. You will know you're on track with the arrows and you'll know you're getting off track if you reach a centaur with your team's color."

His class' faces were getting pale and he was a bit worried they would pass out before they even got going.

"Number three; if you are in trouble, shoot your team's color in the air and the closest centaur to you will come and help you. If you do it as a prank and waste not only my time but the centaurs who have graciously agreed to assist in this, then you will be disqualified, points taken away, and your whole team will get a Troll for the day. Is that clear?"

The students shakily nodded their heads.

"Great," he beamed. "You'll have twenty minutes to revise any last minute details to the plans you have and then we'll start."

The groups ran off to separate and he watched how serious everyone started taking it. No doubt they had thought he would make them do a few things and that was it. They hadn't even suspected he would make them go into the forever dark Forbidden Forest.

After the twenty minutes were up, he directed each group to their starting point and made them wear an arm band with their team color.

"Remember, you have one hour and if you haven't finished it in the hour, the centaurs will escort you out. Are you ready?" His students nodded and he watched as some got a determined look in their eyes while others looked ready to run in the other direction. "Get set. Go!"

* * *

Lily and her team looked at the map and headed into the forest. Their plan was to face the challenges together and get through as fast as possible. However, already they were off to a rough start. Sirius and Lucius were arguing with Severus throwing in comments once in a while. Narcissa was complaining every now and again about how the forest wasn't good for her robes while James said he could read the map, however they'd run into centaurs a few times and had to change directions.

Finally having enough, Lily shouted, "Enough!" They all quieted and looked at her. "I don't know about you, but I want to finish this and all your bickering isn't helping. Just keep your mouth shut if it's not relevant to the obstacle." When they all stayed silent, she turned to James. "Now, can you read that or not?"

"Of course I can," James protested outraged.

"Then tell us where to go."

James looked down at the map and looked around before pointing. "There."

"Let's go."

They walked about a hundred feet before they saw two centaurs, facing each other though twenty feet apart and standing still. Before they could wonder why there were two instead of one as every centaur they passed so far was one by one and not two, from behind a tree a dark cloak figure floated along the ground and blocked their paths, standing between the centaurs. All together they raised their wands and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" Six silver mist animals charged at the Dementor, but nothing happened. Again they called their protectors, but again nothing happened.

Suddenly Lily remembered one of the things on Professor Pierson's list. "It's a Boggart."

Forming a line, they quickly took turns spelling Ridikulous to confuse it and watched it disappear with a pop. They smiled as they finished their first task and Lily saw the centaurs watch them before nodded and saying congratulations.

Encouraged, they moved on to their next challenge.

* * *

Harry watched one by one the teams exit the forest and congratulated the winning team which involved Alice, Frank, Remus, Bellatrix, and two other Slytherins. "That was wicked," Frank said beaming and even Bellatrix nodded in agreement with a hint of a smile.

He didn't really know how to take the Bellatrix in this time. She wasn't crazy, though there were times a certain look would enter her eyes. She was just a student and child, a student and child that would follow what her parents have been teaching her since birth and easily follow a man that her parents supported.

Harry remembered, after years of acceptance, a look that Bellatrix wore when he looked at her right after she threw the killing curse at Sirius in the Ministry of Magic. At the time he hadn't noticed as his focus and emotions had been centered on Sirius, but after thinking about it, he remembered the surprise and shock in her eyes once Sirius was hit. There was a sane and human side to Bellatrix that was hidden under the madness and ingrained darkness.

Maybe there was hope for the woman.

A few minutes before the hour was up, his future parents and lovers' team exited the forest and finished last. He could see the disappointment and frustration on Lily's face.

He smiled at the groups and congratulated them. "Great job everyone. You all finished before the hour. I'm proud. For the winning team-" said winning team cheered and high-fived each other, "-congratulations. You each have won ten points for your house, and tomorrow I will escort you six to Honeydukes. Now, Monday we'll discuss the obstacle and where you had trouble. In the meantime, take the rest of the period off."

Harry watched them all head back into the castle, and turned to head into the forest. "Firenze," he greeted with a bow when he came upon him.

"Time Traveler." Harry tried to get the centaur leader to call him by his name, but Firenze seemed to just ignore him, so Harry let it go. "It was very…interesting to watch your students."

Snorting, he walked beside Firenze as they walked further into the forest. "I'm sure it was. How'd they do?"

Firenze passed over notes from all the centaurs that marked the challenges. Each parchment was charmed to the team's color and they all had notes on how the students did. Even added notes from the few centaurs who marked the path, noting how the students interacted and worked together while walking their paths.

"Again, they were interesting."

Harry smiled at the comment while flipping and scanning through the notes. Some surprised him, some not so much, and some had his disappointed. Deciding to read them later in his office, he turned his attention back to Firenze and conversed with him as they finished their walk to Firenze's clan.

* * *

"I hear your obstacle course was a success," Dumbledore said beside him at dinner.

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yep." He checked the time and stood. "Sorry Grandpa but I have to go."

Dumbledore frowned but nodded. "Go ahead."

He nodded again and quickly left the Great Hall and headed to his room. He wouldn't have gone to dinner in the first place, but he was hungry, cravings were kicking in big time, so he had gone to the hall for a short time. Now, he had to get to his room so he could greet his lovers.

He made it to his room and squeaked—though he wouldn't admit to it—when he suddenly was wrapped in arms from behind. His body clenched, ready to attack, but he went boneless when he smelled the all familiar scent of Lucius and felt lips on his neck. Moaning, he tipped his head back to give Lucius better access and sighed when he felt another warm body press against his front. Severus' scent hit him and he sighed when he felt him start nibbling on his neck also.

Lucius trailed his kisses up his neck and sucked on his earlobe before whispering, "Where were you Kitten?"

Warmth filled him at his nickname and he reached one hand back to hold onto Lucius while the other wrapped around Severus to keep him in his neck. "Dinner. I was hungry."

"Cravings?" Severus mumbled in his neck.

"Yes," he sighed as he remembered the pancakes with mustard and syrup he had eaten yesterday morning, getting odd and nauseous looks from fellow professors, even a few students who saw. He turned his head to see Lucius better and demanded, "Kiss me."

Lucius smiled and did as Harry said, as did Severus when Harry demanded him to do the same. In return, they made a few demands of their own.

* * *

As they all lied in bed, panting and catching their breath, both Lucius and Severus' hands found their way to his stomach to feel his baby bump. Being almost over two months pregnant gave him a small baby bump, and it could be hidden under his robes. However, he knew that as the months passed, there was going to be a time when he wouldn't be able to hide it.

"I hope you're here when the baby starts kicking," Harry said.

"So do we," Severus said.

* * *

Remus remembered he had a question about the trip the next morning, so he made his way to Professor Pierson's room.

Over the past month, he's enjoyed the defense class for a change. It was challenging, made you think and learn, and fun. And the obstacle course…had that been unexpected…and exhilarating. He was excited to see how challenging they got as the months passed.

Also over the month, he's been trying to figure out what to do with the knowledge he had. His wolf senses were telling him that he was related to James, his looks helped, but his scent also said he was related to Lily. And the only way that could happen was if he was their son. Which meant he wasn't from this time.

What did you do with that kind of knowledge?

He couldn't exactly just go up to his friends and tell them that their son from the future is now their professor. They'd ship him off to St. Mungo's before he could blink.

Mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he came close to Professor Pierson's—if that was his name—room and stopped when the door opened and saw two older men exit his professor's room. He quickly hid around the corner and peaked to watch Pierson talk, smile, and laugh with the older men, they doing the same.

Feeling his nose twitch, he took a deep breath and under the scent of sex, which shocked him, he smelled the scent of two fellow students. His eyes widened as Severus and Lucius came to mind to match the scents and widened even further as he watched Pierson as he passionately kissed each man before putting something over both men's necks. A few seconds later, both men shimmered away and Remus jumped when Pierson's eyes locked on him.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. I think it's time we had a bit of a chat. Don't you think?"

* * *

**Uh Oh! :) **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Severus and Lucius appeared in their chambers back in their own time and instantly missed Harry. But they didn't have time to think about it as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lucius said. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Remus to enter. "Not really surprised you're here."

Remus smirked, walking over to his normal seat when visiting and thanked Severus when he handed him a cup of tea. He watched both men sit on the couch together, instinctively sitting apart as if they expected Harry to come any minute and sit between them. He watched sympathetically as it took a few seconds for it to kick in that Harry wasn't there and they moved to sit closer. He decided to break the silence.

"So you know…that I knew back then."

Both men stared at him and he mentally ran over the words and…yeah that sounded right.

"Yes. You're not very stealthy when trying to hide," Severus drawled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I was sixteen. I apologize for not being the hiding in the shadows spy that you are." Severus nodded as if he accepted the apology which had both Lucius and Remus snorting. "Besides, I already heard this from "Professor Pierson.""

Both men raised an eyebrow. _'Slytherins.' _But it was Lucius who spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah. Told me that if I'm going to go sneaking around that I needed to invest in a cushioning charm on my feet and to control my reactions or just silence myself." Lucius and Severus smiled, beaming with pride at Harry's obvious Slytherin. "And after that we got to talking about what I could smell and some other things."

As the two thought about that, Remus let his mind wander back to when Professor Pierson pulled him into his living room after catching him.

* * *

Remus slipped into the room, past Professor Pierson, and went to the chair that the professor gestured to. He watched the man make tea, tilting his head a bit at the fact that the powerful wizard was doing it by hand.

He knew the man was powerful from day one. Well, from the first class. When he had watched the man do those Unforgiveables, the power coming off the small man was powerful. And he knew he wasn't the only one who saw it either. The look in Snape and Malfoy's eyes as they stared at the professor was both lustful and awe.

"You know," Professor Pierson said, cutting into Remus' thoughts and bringing over the tea, "if you're going to go sneaking around you really must invest in a cushioning charm on your feet. Or a silencing one. Also, control you're emotions, or again just silence yourself. In fact, I just recommend that you silence your whole body."

Remus blushed and took a sip of the tea, quietly humming at the taste. That was good tea. "Sorry. I really hadn't been sneaking around. I was coming to ask you something about tomorrow's visit to Honeyduke's. But then…I saw, you know, and then hid."

Professor Pierson stared at him with those glowing green eyes, eyes that seemed to stare right through him, before smirking and taking a sip of his own tea. Remus mentally shook himself to get himself under control. Those green eyes were something else. He'd hate to have them staring at him angrily or with hate. Shite, that'd be a scary sight.

"So, Mr. Lupin, I think it's safe to say that I know about your furry problem and because of that, you know about me. Or, you can smell me and you have what you've come up with so far."

He blinked at the way he phrased his werewolf disease and had the urge to laugh a bit. It's never been called that before and he quite liked it. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yes. You smell like James and Lily. Not to mention that you look like James, but with Lily's eyes. It's not hard to put two together and come out with that you're their son from the future."

Remus had been a little nervous what the man would do once he stated what he knew, but sighed when Pierson just smiled and nodded. "Got it in one."

"So…your name isn't Pierson is it?"

"No."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that would be smart. I'm trying not to change the future and I don't know if anything or nothing would happen by telling you my name."

Well, he could understand that. But… "You're not going to change the future? Not even a little?" It seemed like something a lot of people would do if they were in Pierson's situation.

Again, he shook his head. "No. It's tempting, don't think it isn't. There's a lot I would love to do to change the future. A lot," he whispered looking down at his cup and Remus was almost tempted to wrap the small man in his arms and soothe him of his sadness. But squashed that down quick. Pierson collected himself and looked back at him. "But, as much as I would like to change or fix, I can't take the chance of losing what I have right now."

"Snape and Malfoy."

A beautiful and happy smile lit Pierson's face and Remus found himself smiling back. He had no idea what it was, maybe the fact that James and Lily's son was in front of him alone and in the future, but he felt protective of the man. Which was a little weird since he was child in this situation.

"Yes," he said, again pulling Remus from his thoughts. "They're what make me whole, and…I can't lose that. Even if it means having to let what happens happen."

He really felt for him. By the pain and trouble in those green eyes he could tell that what he wanted to change was devastating, most likely death, but he couldn't save the people or take the chance of losing the two that finished the triad. Remus didn't even stop himself this time when he walked over and wrapped his arms around the man.

Pierson froze, no doubt in surprise, before hugging him back and holding him for a few minutes. And being this close, Remus' nose twitched as another scent came to him. A scent that Moony recognized and named, surprising Remus. _'Cubs.' _"You're pregnant."

Pierson chuckled, pulling back, and placing his hand on his stomach and Remus could finally see the small bump. "Yeah. Almost three months. I'm not taking the chance of changing something and waking up with a flat stomach and missing babies."

Nodding, completely understanding, he went back to his seat and tea. Pierson also going back to his tea. They sat in comfortable silence before Pierson broke it with a question. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Don't you know that already?"

Snorting, he shook his head. "Yes, but that's the future you. You could have changed, I mean, you're only sixteen Remus." Remus smiled at the use of his first name. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't apply to you, but at your age, you can like reading this week and next week like Quidditch."

Remus wrinkled his nose which got a laugh out of Pierson. "I haven't liked Quidditch this far, I doubt I'm going to start now."

"I know," he giggled, "I just couldn't help it."

Mockingly glaring, he answered, "I like reading."

"Reading what?"

"Well, right now I just finished _Advanced for the Mind_ and I'm about to start _The Dark and Light of Defense._"

It was Pierson's turn to wrinkle his nose and Remus' lips twitched behind his tea cup. He wouldn't admit out loud that that look was adorable.

"Don't read that book," he ordered shaking his head. "It's a dreadful, outdated, biased piece of shite." He then stood from his seat and walked to his bookshelf. Skimming his fingers over the books, he plucked one from its spot and handed it to Remus. "Read this instead."

He looked down at the cover. "_The True and In Depth Truth of Light and Dark Magic. _Quite literal isn't it?"

Pierson smiled. "Yeah, I don't know what it is about wizards. While muggles come up with catchy few words titles, wizards go literal." He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe some of the titles reporters have named their articles in the future." He cringed and another smile tugged at Remus' lips. "There have been articles that was almost as long as the article."

Laughing, he set the book aside and he and Pierson spent a little while longer talking.

* * *

"So that explains it."

Looking at Severus and Lucius, he saw Lucius looking thoughtful. "What?"

"You were quite close to Professor Pierson during his time there." Remus smothered a laugh at the jealousy in the blonde's voice even though it's been over twenty years. He knew back then that they hadn't been very pleased with his closeness to Professor Pierson. "I always wondered what you did to get so close to him."

"You mean when you couldn't?"

Lucius sniffed and stood while smoothing down his robe as if to smooth down wrinkles. There weren't any. "I'm feeling a bit tired after the night and the travel. Remus, a pleasure as always. Severus, don't take long." And with that he left the living room and to the bedroom.

Severus half smirked after him and then to Remus. "You enjoy taunting him don't you?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I know of his, and your, little crush on Professor Pierson."

Severus stared, observing, before speaking. "I always wondered why you were so accepting of our joining of Harry. Wasn't till dinner tonight that I realized it."

Remus smiled. "And that's why you went out of the room instead of using the Time Turner inside. So that I can see." Severus nodded. "Amazing thing, time, isn't it?"

"Very."

* * *

The trip to Honeydukes was entertaining, the winning team getting along as they basked in their victory. Remus took it upon himself to occupy Harry with conversation, not that he minded. They didn't talk about what they did the previous night, they talked about defense. Remus was quite resourceful when it came to the subject and Harry was amused to already hear a few things leave the young man's mouth that was right out of his future defense books written under a penname.

Harry subtly observed Bellatrix and again was amazed at how different she was. She was pleasant, well, Slytherin kind of pleasant, and took to Alice and Frank the most. The same people she tortured so much that they ended up in St. Mungo's and unable to recognize their son. It was mind boggling how much could change in a year's time.

He knew that by the time Bellatrix entered her seventh year, her parent's had her join Voldemort's forces and in no time, she was obsessed and a bit crazy. Add years of staying in Azkaban and you had the crazy Bellatrix that he met his fifth year. The same Bellatrix that killed her own cousin and didn't bat an eye when her nephew took on the Dark Lord's impossible task of trying to kill Dumbledore.

Harry wondered how she'd react now if he asked her what she would do if she saw someone sacrifice their nephew without a thought. He bet she'd be appalled, because purebloods, even if they had slightly bizarre and outdated traditions, family—especially a child—was treasured. And her years in that prison and obsession with the Dark Lord had completely stripped that loyalty away.

_'Huh. Wonder if it's actually all of Voldemort. Some kind of loyalty charm or potion he makes her take.' _That was definitely something to think about.

"Everyone done?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered.

"Alright, let's head back."

Weighed down with their candy, they eventually made it back to Hogwarts. James, Sirius, and Lily greeted Alice, Frank, and Remus while other Slytherins greeted Bellatrix and her Slytherin teammates. Severus and Lucius were in the group and Harry felt their eyes on him and just mentally shook his head.

It figured that when time traveling his lovers' younger selves developed a crush on him when in the future it was the other way around.

He walked by the groups as they asked what they got and how lucky they were to get out of the castle for a while. Harry nodded to Severus and Lucius as he passed. "Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy." They nodded back and he was going to continue on before he remembered something. "Mr. Snape."

"Yes?" he asked looking at him while Lucius looked back and forth between them.

"Have you been working on what we discussed?"

"Oh, yes. But I'm afraid I haven't gotten far."

Nodding, he patted Severus' shoulder and almost smirked at the dark jealous look in Lucius' eyes as he watched him touch Severus. "You'll get it and don't forget to come see me when you complete it."

"Y-Yes sir."

With that, he walked away and smiled when he heard Lucius asking Severus what he was talking about. The whole situation was getting entertaining.

* * *

The following Wednesday came too soon and Harry hated it. It was Halloween. The first Halloweens during his time at Hogwarts always had something happening that either put Harry and his friends in danger, got them in trouble, or both. There was the troll, being accused of writing blood on the walls that he and his friends stumbled upon, Sirius attacking the Fat Lady's portrait when she wouldn't let him in, his name coming out of the goblet for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The war. Not to mention how he felt when he found out that it was the same day his parents died.

So…he hated Halloween.

He stayed in his rooms unless to teach his classes. He ate in his room, passed the time with reading and grading, even took a nap. Remus even stopped by to spend some time with him. It was obvious he was picking up on his mood and tried to keep him company until it was time for the Halloween feast where Harry told Remus to go and enjoy his dinner.

Harry had been eating his own dinner in his office when a knock came from his door. Frowning as everyone should still be at the feast, he called out, "It's open."

The door opened and Lily stepped in. Sighing because he wasn't really in the mood for her attitude—which she'd been given him along with the stink eye since last Friday—not to mention he didn't have the stomach to look at his mother's face when it was the day she was taken from him, he went back to his grading. "Ms. Evans, why aren't you at the feast?"

Lily took a seat across from his desk and stared at him. "Why aren't you Professor?"

He clenched his jaw at the way she practically sneered his title, before counting backwards from ten. "I don't do Halloween."

She hummed before going back to observing him. He had a pretty good idea what she was there for, it's been building since his first class, but he wasn't going to make it easy on her. If she wanted to start demanding answers or throwing accusations about him to his face then she was going to have to do it all on her own. He wasn't going to help.

Harry continued writing away, the sound of his quill on parchment the only sound in the office, apart from the occasional sound of him sipping his tea. He knew he couldn't drink coffee, his personal sin, so he had to settle for tea.

Lily finally spoke. "Why don't you do Halloween?"

"Memories."

"Of death?"

His lips quirked up without humor. "You can say that."

Lily stared at him hard and he knew the question she was going to ask before she asked it. "Death by your hand?"

"Some," he answered honestly. The war flashed back to his mind.

"I knew it," she whispered, glaring hatefully at him.

Finally he raised his head to look at his young and naïve mother. "What, pray tell, Mr. Evans did you know?"

"That you're dark. I can't believe Dumbledore hired you."

He leaned back in his seat and set down his quill. "I'm in no way dark." It wasn't wrong or bad to be dark-his husbands were-it was the way the witch or wizard's magic was, but the intent was what was wrong. And the dark she was talking about, her preconceived version of dark, was not what he was and he didn't like being labeled that way.

"Yes you are!" she screamed, obviously reaching her breaking point on this matter. "You try teaching us dark magic, you've used all the Unforgivables without blinking an eye."

"It's my job to teach them to you, so of course I'm not going to "blink an eye" as you say when presenting my students with the Unforgivables. I wouldn't want my student's first time seeing them be by experiencing it."

"You just said you've killed!"

"Yes," he nodded. He wasn't going to lie about it. Hell, he'd tell all his students if they asked him. There was no sense in lying about it. "I've looked a man in the eye and killed him without feeling remorse." Bastard deserved it when he tried to kill not only his lovers but his two best friends as well.

"Ugh. You disgust me! I'm telling Dumbledore, get you out of this school."

"Ms. Evans," he said with a calmness that made Lily pause, "Dumbledore already knows, and the fact that you're questioning his judgment on who he hires and brings into this school is insulting." He was deciding to completely ignore his own experience of Defense teachers. "And I think it's time you learned a few things."

She suddenly looked frightened, probably realized that she's been threatening and insulting a man who openly admitted to murdering a man without feeling any remorse. Not that he was ever going to harm the girl or any other student.

"It's time you stop living inside your books. You're not going to find all your answers there. But I know that won't happen overnight and that you wouldn't believe what I said as the truth even if I said it under Veritaserum." He summoned the second copy of the book he gave Remus last week and plopped it down in Lily's hands. "The world, magic, isn't black and white, Ms. Evans. There's only gray. It's possible for a light wizard to be the darkest and cruelest wizard and for a dark wizard to be kind hearted and the lightest wizard. A light witch can use dark magic and still stay light. Just as a dark wizard can use light magic and still stay dark."

"That doesn't make sense," she argued.

"Because you're close-minded and naïve."

She flinched back as if he just slapped her and he didn't feel any remorse for being brutally honest with her. It was time to open her eyes and if he had to insult or hurt her feelings by being honest, then so be it.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**November...**_

Remus woke with a yawn and stretch, automatically looking over at his bedside table to look at the few pictures he had framed. One was of he and his lover, Sirius, together, a younger Harry sandwiched between them. As the picture moved it showed Harry blushing and trying to get out from between their arms, Remus smiling and holding tighter while Sirius laughed and tried to tickle the young man. Another was of their old pack together as they welcomed their newest member. Harry was so small, purple, and wrinkly. But so beautiful.

And the last was of Remus, Sirius, and James at their graduation. They had taken the picture while they waited for Peter to join them and he was so glad he had one because he would have had to magic Peter out of the picture and ruin it. Just the thought of the old rat angered him so much. So much pain by his actions.

* * *

"Today, class, we're going to be talking about Light vs. Dark," Harry announced as he flicked his wand at the board and had a line drawn down the middle; one side labeled _Light_ and the other labeled _Dark_. He saw some of his students squirm, mainly Lily, while others looked intrigued.

It was his job to teach and he realized he wasn't helping his students by holding back just because of the time period. Harry had come to a decision the previous night and he was scared shitless of what could happen, but he had to have faith that everything would work out.

He was in the past. Why waste this opportunity to fix so many problems and possibly save many lives just because he didn't want to chance losing Severus, Lucius, and his babies? He had to believe that no matter what, they'd be together in the future and grow to build a family.

A talk with his husbands had also helped.

"Now, when you think about Light, what comes to mind? And don't be afraid to answer because there is no wrong answer."

Hands shot up and he started to have the answers listed on the correct side.

_Good  
Right  
Innocent  
Protection_  
_Aurors  
Gryffindor  
Hogwarts  
Warmth  
Love  
White_

"Alright, now, tell me what comes to mind when you think of Dark." Again a list started under the correct label.

_Evil  
Wrong  
Slytherins  
Guilty  
Destruction  
Murder  
Torture and Pain  
Cold  
Hate  
Unforgivables  
Black_

Harry looked at the list and shook his head with a sigh. Deciding to start, he asked, "Can anyone tell me who and why the Killing Curse was invented?"

After a pause as they probably hadn't expected him to ask the question, predictably, Lily's hand shot up and he nodded to her. "A wizard named Dante Gillworth."

"And why did he invent it?"

"I don't know. There's no information on why."

"Well, you're correct on who invented it, Ms. Evans, but it is known for why he invented it. Dante Gillworth," he announced as he sat on the corner of his desk, "was a light medi-wizard who invented the Killing Curse to help patients who were left to wait for a slow and painful death. Instead of letting his patients suffer such a death, he gave them the peaceful end that they and their family would prefer."

He let that sink into his students and saw Lily's brain running. It's been a week since Halloween and he was sure the girl's read the book already. But if she understood his point for giving it to her and if she understood it was remain to be seen.

"So…a light wizard created the darkest spell?" Narcissa asked.

"Darkest spell?" he chuckled. "No, the Killing Curse is not the darkest spell." His students all protested at that and raised his hand for silence. "Think about it. Right now, if I were to point my wand at any one of you and my intent was to kill, which would you prefer? A quick and painless death, or would you rather me torture you to death? There are hundreds of spells out there that could cause you so much pain that you wished for the Killing Curse.

"No, the Killing Curse was considered a light spell until one wizard used it for murder. And now, because of one wizard's actions, others followed and turned what used to be lost medical cases salvation into an Unforgivable. Now…medi-witches and medi-wizards have no way of helping their patients if there is no help for them. They have to sit and watch their patients suffer. Sure they can give them numbing potion, but it only works so far."

Lily and a few other students looked like their brain was about to explode, but he pushed on.

"Can anyone tell me why love and hate are divided to the sides of light and dark?"

Hands were raised though less than he expected. He could already tell they didn't want to answer what they thought was right because there was a chance he was about to change their thinking.

He pointed to Frank. "Mr. Longbottom."

"Love is powerful. I mean, for the Patronus, we have to think of our happiest memory. Where as in dark magic, hate is what makes it powerful."

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Longbottom that that is wrong." He glanced at Remus who seemed to be hanging on to every word he was saying and decided to just go for it. "I want to tell you all a story and I want you to listen carefully. No interruptions and all questions will be for the end." They all nodded and he nodded back.

"There was a dark wizard who craved power. Power and immortality. He not only wanted to rule the wizarding world, but he also wanted to live forever. Live forever, rule forever. And in doing so, he dipped into the dark arts. Now, he's accomplished part of his goal, setting it in motion, but he had to work on ruling our world. So, he gathered followers, followers to do his deeds, to kill for him, to torture for him, to die for him. To die in his name. How he did it…he promised power, he promised death to those who crossed them, he promised anything they wanted to hear. If he did as promised remains to be seen.

"But in promising, he gathered his followers. A war broke and times turned dark. People feared going out, feared their own friends and loved ones in fear of being stabbed in the back, fear of standing up for what they believed in. So much fear spread that people starting fearing to even say his name.

"Now, time passed and at the height of his wizard's power, a prophecy was made. A prophecy of a child to bring down his fall. Mother and father feared for their child as such a destiny was harsh and unbelievable, for this young child to bring down the fall of the most fearsome wizard was crazy. Thing is, with a prophecy, you can ignore it as just crazy talk or you can fear it. The dark wizard heard of the prophecy and feared of his death. So he set out to find the child and in doing so, the parents of the Chosen One went into hiding.

"The parents of the Chosen One were a light witch and wizard, fighters against the dark wizard that's become a Dark Lord. They hid, for their child, but the mother of the child still feared it wasn't enough. So…she performed a ritual. A ritual to protect her child from such evil set out to harm him. Drawn from her blood.

"One night the parents were betrayed and the Dark Lord found them. Killing the father, he made his way to the child and told the mother to stand aside. She refused. He told her again to stand aside. Again, she refused and begged for her death instead of her child's. Not one to be he killed the mother where she stood and next aimed his wand at the child. A child against a Dark Lord. The Dark Lord spoke the words that had killed the parents, but instead of killing the child, the mother's ritual protected the child and backfired on the Dark Lord, killing him where he stood and thus setting off the prophecy that would stay in effect for the next upcoming years. For the Dark Lord to rise again and fight the Chosen One until his final death."

Remus was blinking back tears as he glanced at James and Lily as he could tell that the story was of his friends and Harry. Harry looked around and could see some tears from the girls and sadness from the boys.

Frank raised his hand hesitantly. "Professor Pierson, may I ask, why did you tell us that story?"

"Because that story is a story of where light and dark do not exist. That light does not mean good and dark means evil. That story is about what I want you all to think about."

"What?"

"That magic is gray and to defend yourself, you must expand your knowledge. There is no light or dark. The mother was a light witch, but she performed a blood ritual which is considered dark for good. To protect her only child. As I said before Dante Gillworth was a light wizard and he created the Killing Curse. I know dark wizards that could be the lightest wizards you've ever met. I've met a light wizard who has performed the darkest magic imaginable and betrayed those he loved and cared for because he wanted power. I've met light witches and wizards who have creature blood inside them so, society considers them dark and dangerous.

"Magic is gray class. It's what you do with your magic that matters." He stood and erased the board. "That's all for today class. Don't forget to practice clearing your mind and I'll see you next week."

A melancholy class slowly moved as they gathered their things to leave early. Harry went to his desk to try and gather his thoughts. That had taken a bit more out of him than he thought, and he was going to have to do it again for his seventh year class.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he listened to his students move out of the room. Once the door shut, he spoke. "What can I do for you Remus?"

Remus didn't even act surprised at the fact that Harry knew it was he who stayed behind when Harry didn't even open his eyes. He knew after he told that story it would be him who stayed.

"It really happened?"

"Yeah."

"James and Lily?"

"Died when I was a little over a year old."

"What…Why…Who was the traitor?"

Harry looked up at Remus and knew this was the first move in the decision he made the previous night. It was time to change things and hope the future could start looking better.

"You know him."

"I do?" Remus asked surprised, falling down in the seat Harry conjured beside him. "Who?"

"You're close to them."

Remus shook his head quickly. "Not Sirius."

"No," he quickly denied. "Not my own godfather."

"Godfather?" Remus chuckled, momentarily distracted. "Sirius? Were James and Lily high?"

"From I was told it was the toss of a coin that chose because mom wanted you and dad wanted Sirius."

Laugher filled the room and it was a nice change after the sad feeling that had inhabited the room earlier. "Now that sounds like them." Remus chuckled before it slowly stopped and he went back to looking for answers about the story. "So who?"

"What's the first thought you think about when you hear about someone being a coward, backstabbing, bowing down to someone just for survival and because of what they believe?"

Remus' nose wrinkled as if he could smell his answer. "Rat." And he gasped. "No."

"Yes."

"Oh Merlin."

"Yep," he said as he rubbed a hand over his stomach, feeling a flutter. When he looked back up at Remus, he saw his gentle face contort into such rage he was afraid his wolf would surface and wouldn't that cause problems. "Remus…Remy…Moony! Hey, you can't go do anything right now to him for something he hasn't even done yet."

"Then…what do we do?"

"It's not what am I going to do. It's what are you going to do? What are you, friend of Peter Pettigrew, going to do to help that young man understand that selling out a friend for your own skin is wrong? To have him understand that he has friends to turn to when in trouble and that enjoyed his company. That believed in him and didn't think he was just some stupid, tagging along friend."

Harry's seen plenty of memories, pictures, and stories of the Marauders to know that Peter was seen as the tag along. He still hated Peter for what he did, but there was a side to everything and maybe Peter's reasoning for turning to Voldemort when he should have turned to his friends was because he didn't believe his friends would be there in the first place.

Things had to change and judging by the look on Remus' face, he was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

Remus wished Harry would come back from the past. The two snake husbands were a handful to deal with when they were missing their lion. They were snappy and unpleasant, rude and sarcastic. Of course, this was the usual for them, but still…this was more.

Harry had to come back so he could deal with these two.

He had gone over to their chambers for a shared dinner and after talking about some things from the past and how far along Dumbledore was coming, even with Severus' help, they had moved onto drinks and Remus could barely stay in there long without getting uncomfortable with their sadness and not snap back at with their rudeness.

Sighing when he finished his shower, he walked to his bed and grabbed a book off his table. He stared fondly at the graduation picture of the four Marauders and couldn't help but feel his own sadness at all the loss. He and Harry were left of the pack and he couldn't wait for him to get back where he knew he would be safe.

* * *

Severus looked down at his potion book. It was his pride and joy, his work. Every potion had his notes for better ways to get the ingredients, substitutes, how to make the potion stronger. He even had his notes on spells to create.

And now…he was working on the counter. It was hard, he wasn't going to lie to himself. It was really hard. But he was going to get it. He just knew he would and it was because he wouldn't accept failure.

Also, he didn't want to let Professor Pierson down.

That story he told earlier in class, he didn't know what it was, but it just pulled at his heart strings. And yeah, he had a heart, contrary to popular belief. The way Professor Pierson told it was as if he was _trying _to sound detached from it. Like he was trying not to get emotional himself and stay objective. But it didn't work because the more he tried the more you could tell how much the story meant to him.

If it was true, well, that remained to be seen because he's never heard about a wizard in history that was so feared that people didn't say his name. There was Grindelwald, who was famed as the darkest wizard of all time, but never was there mention of a Chosen One or even about Grindelwald dying once, only to come back again.

Who was Professor Pierson? And why did he affect him so much?

"Ah, Severus."

Looking up at the voice that purred his name, he looked to Lucius who stood beside his bed. "Lucius."

"What are you doing?" he asked intrigued.

"Nothing." He snapped the book closed and put it away before looking back up at Lucius. Lucius stood there in all his perfectness and a raised eyebrow. "What?" he scowled.

"Just wondering what you're doing that's so important. And what it has to do with Professor Pierson."

Severus shivered at the way Lucius purred the Professor's name and the images it easily supplied his sharp working mind. Images of Pierson spread out for not only him but Lucius, his body head flared and he could see from the way Lucius' gray eyes dilated that similar thoughts were passing through his mind.

As one, they moved and met in a fiery kiss that stole his breath and grunted when Lucius pushed him back on the bed, thrusting his tongue into the blonde's mouth as the boy above him quickly unzipped both their pants. Groaning, his fingers tightened in Lucius' hair as he thrust up to rut against Lucius', delicious friction.

"Imagine, him between us," Lucius grunted as he thrust with him. "His mouth swallowing my c-cock as his ass swallo-ows yours." Damn that sounded good. "Or…ugh…he rides me and…fuck…"

"Sucks my cock as I stand beside you," he finished and could feel it coming. It was too much and they were only rutting against each other. Damn Pierson and his sexiness.

He looked up at Lucius as their breaths gasped and stuttered in their need. Lucius leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Imagine him riding us both."

He exploded at the thought of that tightness around him.

Merlin, he had it bad.

* * *

"I want my kitten."

"Well, your kitten is in the past and your attitude is really getting on my nerves."

Both men looked up and saw none other than Mrs. Hermione Weasley standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Weasley, how nice of you to barge into our quarters and interrupt a conversation," Severus scowled.

Hermione waved him off as if nothing and again he scowled. "Harry gave me the password and don't even think about changing it because I'd find out anyway. You two need to get your act together. What would Harry, your kitten, think if he knew how you two have been behaving since your last visit?"

Lucius looked away at that and Severus himself had to look away. Yes they missed their Harry, but they were snappy because they were nervous. Harry had expressed his wants but also concerns of changing anything in the past. And though they shared the same worries, they also knew that their wants couldn't substitute the possibility of saving so many lives.

So many things could be different, for the better, or for the worse. And that was had them nervous. Yes, Harry could change the past and save lives like James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and more, but what if they lost their Harry and children? It scared them.

What if one night they went to bed, wanting Harry, and the next morning they woke up with no thought or love for him? It scared them more than they wanted to admit. They didn't even have plans to tell anyone that the lives as they know it was about to change.

Merlin watch over them.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry sat in the Great Hall during breakfast and glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see the Marauders talking and laughing. He felt proud of himself as he watched that Peter was a part of the jokes and the laughter. It's been two weeks since that day he told his students his story and helped Remus see that something had to be done.

Remus had agreed, but there had been a moment that he paused to ask if Harry really wanted to make changes and chance losing his babies. He had been flattered and warmed by Remus' concern, but all he had to do was ask Remus if he really wanted to lose his pack when he could do something about it.

There was no guarantee that Harry would lose his babies or Severus and Lucius. And if he did…it would hurt yes, but he could always get pregnant again. He just had to believe that everything would turn out well.

So, Remus started changing how he treated Peter, and Harry remembered earlier that week when Remus told him how it was going.

_"It's weird, but I've never noticed how Peter is when he's really relaxed. He's kind of like…a little brother really. Just the other day," he chuckled, "I helped him with his homework and he made a joke about me being better at it than James. Next thing I know, James is trying to fight me over who gets to help Peter."_

He just wondered if anything's changed so far in the future.

"Professor Pierson…"

Harry blinked and looked to see Severus standing in front of the head table. "Yes, Mister Snape," he said with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could show you how much I've gotten done on that project we talked about."

"Sure." He stood and nodded to the other professors before walking down and out of the Hall with Severus beside him. "So, have you tested it?"

"I little," he admitted and when Harry glanced over at him he watched the young man quickly look away with a blush. This was just too funny. "I may need some help."

"Hmm, we'll see." He opened the door to his classroom for Severus and once he passed, he shut it behind him and walked to his desk. "Now, say the spell and then let's see if you have the counter." He transfigured one of his quills again into a stuffed animal and stepped aside.

Severus stepped up to the desk and after hesitating for a second, he pointed his wand at the stuffed bear and said, "Sectumsempra." Like before, slashes appeared on the bear and fake blood spilled instead of stuffing. Again Severus paused before pointing his wand and saying what he thought the counter spell was.

The words were mostly the same except for a few and as expected, only a number of the slashes began to close, but they wouldn't close all the way. Severus' shoulders seemed to slump but not as much if it was any other student as Severus was trying to stick to the Slytherin way and not show his disappointment.

Harry patted Severus' shoulder. "You may want to tweak your words a bit, and instead of just pointing at the chest, think about soothing your wand along the slashes as if you were putting salve over it." Again he patted Severus' shoulder before transfiguring the bear back into a quill. "Don't give up. You're bright."

He looked down at the young man and hid his smirk when Severus' eyes fell down to his lips before back to his eyes. Really, Severus was all too easy to read. Stepping back, he smiled. "Just believe you can do it and you will. I believe in you Mister Snape. Now, I believe you have a class to get to."

Severus nodded before turning and heading out of the room.

* * *

Draco sat in his father's chamber and tilted his head as he watched his father. Father had told him what happened with Harry back in September and he personally thought Dumbledore was lucky to be alive. Seriously, sending not only the famous Harry Potter, but his father and Sev's husband, to the past, he was lucky he was able to still walk.

He had…not been the happiest wizard when he found out that Potter was after not only his father but Severus who he too saw as a father. What the hell did Potter think he was doing going after them? But no matter what he said to the twerp, Potter ignored him and continued going after his fathers.

And it was hell when he found out that they gave in to the scrawny Gryffindor. Didn't help that he found out when he walked in and saw his father, Lucius, thrusting into Harry while the Gryffindor sucked off Severus. He seriously thought he would go blind after he saw that. Really, did he have to find out that way? Not only did he never want to see his fathers naked and having sex, but he definitely didn't want to see them having sex with his school rival.

What in Merlin's name were they thinking?

He and Potter did not hit it off. Even when they had been out of school for two years and he hadn't seen Potter because he had been traveling the whole time, it seemed they fell into a comfortable routine of bickering and arguing when they saw each other. Didn't help that Potter had an annoying habit of goading him about being his future step-father.

The brat was younger than him, he refused to have him as a step-father.

But he had no say in it, though after watching one incident had stopped his protests at them being together.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Draco walked out of his bedroom and was going to head down for breakfast when he realized that his fathers and Potter weren't up yet. He stood in front of their bedroom door and hesitating for about a minute, he didn't want to walk in on them having a sex again for Merlin sake, he chanced cracking open the door to find them in bed. _

_Harry was in the middle, which wasn't unusual. He was always in the middle, their "Kitten" as they called him. Yuck. But what was unusual was Harry was laying on his back, his arms around each man's shoulders as they were tucked into his sides. Even asleep, Harry was running his fingers through their hair and both older men seemed to melt into his touch. _

_Draco quietly watched them as they slowly started to wake and Harry asked, "You okay?" quietly. They nodded and thanked him and apologizing for disturbing his sleep with nightmares. _

_Harry had quickly shushed them. "You can't control your dreams and honestly, how many times have you guys had to help me when I had nightmares? It's fine."_

_He watched as they each took a turn to kiss him and Draco couldn't help but admit that Harry really loved them, and they loved him in return. He liked to believe that this was some post-war indulgence for his fathers and some affair and way to irritate Draco for Harry. But as he watched them relax to cuddle for a bit, he knew it wasn't._

_**~End Flashback~**_

After that he had tried to get along with Harry. It was slow going and they still bickered, but it was more just for fun than anything else and they had a wonderful friendship these past few years. Draco didn't consider Harry his stepfather even though he was married to Lucius and Severus. It was just too weird and Draco was too old to be adopted by the man that made his fathers' marriage into a triad. No, they were friends and he wasn't afraid to admit that he missed his friend.

Besides, his friend was who introduced him to George. Apparently when Harry joined the family, they had to meet his family and that family was the Weasley clan. It had been a very awkward first meeting, the Malfoys and the Weasleys, but it had gotten better as the night went. Alcohol had been a huge help.

And alcohol had had George flirting with Draco the whole night, even going so far as to corner him and whisper filthy…and erotic things in his ear. Draco had been mortified to find himself masturbating to thoughts of the redhead when he got home. Stupid fiend.

Somehow Harry seemed to know just by looking at him the next morning and next thing Draco knew, everywhere he went, George showed up with his gorgeous stupid self and kept flirting until Draco just snapped one day and attacked George with his mouth.

Rest was history.

His fiend still drove him crazy and flirted with him no matter where they were, just to see how far and how much he could say before Draco gave in and George could have his wicked way with him. The troubles of getting involved with a Weasley.

"Draco."

Jumping, he looked to father. "Sorry, what?"

"I said how was work?"

"Oh, it's fine. All my patients are doing fine and I already put in my hours to have a week off for Yule. You?"

"Fine," he said. "Students are still a menace, Dumbledore isn't getting close to the antidote for Harry, even with Severus' help, and both Mrs. Weasleys have taken it upon themselves to feed us and check up on us as if we were incapable wizards."

Draco hid his smile behind his teacup. He wouldn't inform his father, but he was pouting. All he did was hum.

"How is Mister Weasley doing?"

Blushing as he remembered what the redhead did to him before he came over, he shrugged. "He's fine. Still coming up with ideas for the shop."

George still kept up with making jokes and pranks for the store even though Fred was one of the many who lost their lives in the war. It didn't need to be said how much George missed Fred, it was a given. Also, to celebrate his own birthday and to honor Fred, he always had a grand celebration at the shop where there was free food and partying through the whole day and there was a grand sale. All the kids and people who knew Fred showed up to if not buy anything then to celebrate Fred with how he would have wanted to be celebrated. With a party and pranks.

It was actually fun.

"That's good," Lucius said. "I have to wonder though when this Weasley is going to make an honest man out of my son."

"Father," he whined.

"Lucius, leave the boy alone," Severus said as he walked in. "Besides, I don't want to hear his whining," he smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. They had so much love for him.

* * *

Harry was grading papers in his quarters when he smiled. The scent alone let him know who just magically appeared in his space. "Hello my husbands."

"Well, hello Kitten," Lucius purred and Harry shivered when he looked up to see his husbands in front of his desk. He stood up before walking around and standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Lucius first since he was closer. "Hello love."

"Hello," he whispered before stepping over to do the same to Severus. "Hello."

"Hello Kitten."

He gasped as he was quickly lifted into Severus' arms and walked over to the bedroom and grunted when he was thrown on the bed and bounced. Harry looked up and grinned when Lucius crawled over him, already naked. "Hello again."

Lucius grinned down at him and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, gently and leisurely stroking his tongue against his own, tasting his mouth. His snakes knew how to ravish him, no doubt about it, but he loved it when they took their time with him and savored him like a good glass of wine.

His husband pulled back and scooted over enough for Severus to lean over him and take his turn for a kiss. While Lucius sensually massaged his tongue, Severus tasted his whole mouth slowly and ended with a soft little nip to his bottom lip.

Harry felt out of breath when he was finished and blushed when both men smirked down at him.

"Severus, either we're really good, which I think so, or our little husband here isn't getting enough of a workout to keep up." He glared up at them and smirked when he thought about the past months with their younger selves. "What is that smirk about our delectable kitten?" Lucius asked as he leaned down to lick at his neck.

"You and Severus like me," he mock sang and chuckled when they both looked down at him. "You two have a crush on me," he continued to sing-song and giggled when they looked surprised before covering it.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked.

He snorted as he reached up to pat his cheek, doing the same to Lucius. "You two are so obvious. You're pretty easy to read at that age." He giggled again. "You want to kiss me, cuddle with me. You want to have sex with me." When he saw the look that they passed, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm right aren't I? You wanted to…suck my cock," he whispered and leaned up to be between their faces and breathe on their ears. "Wanted me ride you while I suck one of your cocks." When their breath hitched, he realized how right he was and how close he was. "You wanted me to…ride…you…both."

Severus pushed him back and he chuckled when he saw the look on their faces and how right he was. Oh, this was good. They taunted him about his crush on them, now it was his turn. They each started undressing him, but he kept talking. "Did you both think about me as you rubbed against each other?"

He breathlessly laughed when Lucius slowly moved his mouth down his body and breathed on his cock before swallowing it whole. Back arching, his cry was cut short when Severus attacked his mouth, running his fingers through his hair while his other hand played with his sensitive nipples. They've been getting sensitive for a while now and he was sure he was about to cum just by Severus touching them.

Severus pulled back as he seemed to realize that and asked, "Are they sensitive?"

The question said in such a silky smooth voice didn't help him but he did pick up on the genuine curiousness. Catching his breath and reaching down to touch Lucius, he answered with a gasp when Lucius licked the tip, "Yes."

The dark haired man's eyes smoldered as he stared at him and Harry exploded after the man basically assaulted his nipples. Lucius licked him clean and then some, making him hard again, before raising enough to smooth his hands over Harry's slight bump. Severus' hands joining.

Harry looked down at the men he loved and smiled as they watched his stomach with such love and wonder. They looked the same when Harry told them he was pregnant. Of course before that, Lucius fainted and Severus collapsed on the couch with a wide-eyed stare, but still. He could still tell that they were mesmerized by the fact that their babies were inside of him.

He reached down to put his hand on top of theirs and smiled more when they looked back up at him. "I do believe we're not done. Of course, if you don't want to finish it, I can always go find your younger selves, they after all will have more stamina."

He laughed as they pounced and he maneuvered like a life-sized doll. Even against their younger selves they were possessive. Harry found himself straddling Lucius backwards, Lucius' lubed fingers inside him and while he bounced up and down on those fingers, he sucked Severus' cock as he stood in front of him.

"That's it Harry." Severus' chocolate smooth voice had his hips jerk in pleasure. "Take it all."

His mouth worked Severus' cock, swallowing him to the base as he deep-throated him. Severus' head fell back as his fingers tightened in his hair. Lucius removed his fingers and Harry didn't have time to moan from the loss before Lucius pressed his tip at his entrance and slowly push into him.

Pulling back, he moaned as he was fully seated on Lucius and filled. He loved when one or both of them filled him. Made him feel complete.

Lucius' hands on his hips started guiding him up and down, bouncing up and down on his lap and taking his whole cock. His mouth sucking and bobbing back and forth on Severus' cock.

Gasping, he said, "Lay down," and helped situate Severus how he wanted him. Severus laid between Lucius legs with his own legs open wide. Leaning forward, Harry cried at the new angle that hit that wonderful spot inside him and looking down he had Severus' wonderful cock right under him for his mouth.

Swallowing him whole, he moved on the cock inside him and felt satisfaction when Lucius cried out himself as the new angle sent him deeper and tighter into Harry, tighter as Harry's ass clenched around Lucius' cock. Harry pulled back and stuck his own two fingers in his mouth to wet them with spit and Severus' cum and reached down to finger Severus' rim as he put that delicious nearly purple cock back inside his wet mouth.

Severus gasped but thrust against Harry's finger and when gave a strong suck, he pushed his finger inside Severus and smirked when he heard Lucius moan behind him. No doubt Lucius took a peak from around Harry to see what he was doing. It wasn't often Severus bottomed anymore, now with Harry in the triad since he was a bottom, pure and simple, but when Severus did, Lucius seemed to lose it real fast.

He thrust his finger inside Severus as Lucius took over guiding his hips. Harry could multitask, but this was a lot to keep up with so he left Lucius to move his hips and plunge his cock in and out of him. Harry sucked Severus off and added another finger to the first and thrust faster, hooking his fingers and sighing when Severus grunted and arched his back.

"Fuck, Harry," he sighed.

"Again Harry," Lucius demanded, grunting as he moved Harry faster.

Thrusting faster, Harry continued to assault Severus' prostate as he bobbed his head up and down. The tingle started in the base of his spine and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

Clenching tighter and moving faster and faster, he came when Lucius pulled him down hard and held him down as he came inside him, and sucking on the tip of Severus' cock, he pressed against his prostate and swallowed the older man's release. So much, but so good.

He licked Severus' cock clean before removing his fingers and rested his head on the man's stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Damn that was good. Behind him, Lucius too was trying to catch his back and Harry softly smile when he felt the blonde man's hands smooth over his ass and lower back in a comforting gesture. He smiled further when Severus lazily ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is this what you imagined me doing when you were students?" he couldn't help but ask and laughed when both men grunted with a slap to his backside and a yank of his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd try to make this chapter a little lighter after the last chapter's seriousness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was the full moon tonight and Sirius looked over to Remus as he ate his breakfast. He and his friends had worked hard to become animaguses so Moony wasn't alone on those painful nights. He knew it was lonely for his friend…and painful. But he couldn't help but watch the younger boy as he licked his spoon of the porridge.

Moony was temptation on legs if he'd ever met one. The boy was intelligent yet shy. He was tall yet meek. And he may be shy and meek, but on the day of the full moon, his Moony was…different. Not like some kind of split personality, but the moon lowered his inhibitions and Sirius loved it.

He scooted closer to Moony. "Morning Moony."

"Sirius," he purred and Sirius discreetly shivered at the velvety tone to his voice. Oh did he love full moons. "Sleep well?"

"Yep. So…what were you doing that kept you out so late last night?" _'Please don't say shagging some bint or boy.'_

"I was talking with Professor Pierson."

Sirius huffed. Remus has been spending a lot of time with the professor and if it wasn't against the rules, he would think those two were doing more than talking. It wasn't like Sirius and his friends followed the rules. But…this was Moony. He wouldn't do that. And he knew how Sirius felt. Well, he hasn't outright said he loved his Moony unless he was messing around, but he had to know how he felt. Right?

"About?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged, going back to his porridge.

He watched the spoon go into his mouth, his pink lips wrapping around the spoon, before he pulled the spoon out clean and he licked his lips. Oh, he loved Moony's mouth. What he wouldn't give to feel it against his own.

"Come on Moony, what'd you two talk about?"

"This and that," he again shrugged, but looked up to the head's table. Sirius followed and watched Professor Pierson look down at them and smile, Moony smiling back.

White hot rage filled him at the smile the two shared and growling, he grabbed Moony's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall and over to one of the many empty classrooms in the castle.

"Sirius, what…?"

"Are you sleeping with Professor Pierson?"

"What?"

"Because, if you are, then you need to stop. He's a teacher, and you're a student. If anyone found out, you'd get thrown out."

"Sirius."

"Then you'd be under ridicule and people would dig into your history and then find out you're a werewolf. And then you'd be shunned and then I'll be alone. I can't be alone Moony!" he shouted as he paced back and forth. Just the thought of him loosing Moony made his angry and sad. "I won't be alone. I won't lose you."

"Sirius."

"I love you. You hear me! I love you Moony, and I won't lose you to that Professor Pierson, no matter how adorable and sexy he is. You're mine. So you will stop sleeping with him."

"Padfoot."

"What!"

"I'm not sleeping with Professor Pierson."

Sirius blinked at Remus who was calmly sitting on a desk. Although, his body may seem calm, but his eyes were slowly turning gold and Sirius shivered at the heated look he was sending him. "Oh," he mumbled.

Remus stood from the desk and approached him, gracefully stalking up to him like the predator the wolf inside him was and Sirius was his prey. Thin, but strong arms surrounded his waist and jerked him against Remus' chest and he gasped. When did his Moony get so strong?

A warm hand cupped his cheek and tilted his head back so he could look at Remus better. The young man was taller than him, and as he looked into those gold eyes, he felt even smaller. "Padfoot," Moony purred and swiped a thumb over his thumb, "I am not yours."

His heart broke a little before he gasped again when Moony's lips pressed against his hard and warm and sweet and wet. Remus pulled back and he whimpered at the way he was looking at him. "Because you are mine," he growled before pulling him back for a demanding kiss that Sirius gladly and willingly submitted to.

Merlin he loved his Moony.

* * *

Harry watched Sirius drag Remus out of the Great Hall and hid his smirk behind his tea cup. He's had a craving lately for flavored tea and he didn't care who turned their nose up at it. When he had traveled after graduating, the first place he went was the States and he had found a few guilty pleasures there. The Cinnabon, yum; flavored tea, hid it for a year when he came back to England before anyone found out about them; Philly Cheesesteak, should be illegal it's so good; and a few other foods he would love to get his hands on.

For the past few weeks, he's been helping Remus get to know his wolf, to accept the wolf inside him so not only was transformations easier, but also so that when he had to wrestle his wolf for control—which was usually whenever Sirius was around—it wasn't so hard to keep a leash on him. Thankfully he was able to make great progress by tonight, the full moon.

Harry personally found it amusing that this relationship between his godfather and honorary godfather went so far back. He didn't think they got together until after Azkaban, a sort of desperate but loving way to celebrate and keep their small pack together, but it made sense that it started earlier than that. And he was glad.

He looked down at the photo of him, Severus, and Lucius; he was in the middle, grinning, while the two other men looked down at him like he was crazy, which was normal. But then he kissed Severus and then Lucius and they looked down at him with a hint of a smile, but love shining. Then the picture repeated.

As he looked at his husbands and thought about how some of his loved ones, like Sirius and Remus, hadn't had time to get married themselves. And they deserved to. It pushed him further to change things for hopefully the better. Not only to save lives, but also save relationships that were broken or lost in the future. He really had his work cut out for him.

But first, a nap. He was so tired.

* * *

Lily slammed the book shut and tried not to get angry. That story that Professor Pierson told weeks ago in their class has been in her head since and she couldn't find a reference to it at all. Whether it was fiction or real.

How does she know that he just made it up to "teach" them that magic was gray?

She had read the book he gave her to read and it was actually fascinating. Most books she's read was prejudice, like the book she read on werewolves after she found out about Remus. She had wanted to read what she could on the subject, but the ones she read were telling all about how werewolves were evil and monsters and that they should be killed on the spot. Moony wasn't like that at all.

…Huh.

Well didn't that sound familiar?

Grabbing the book Professor Pierson gave her, she flipped through it and decided to give it back and maybe be lucky to talk to him for a bit. She wanted a reference to that story, and wanted to just understand everything he was trying to tell her. If he would just tell her…

"Lily, where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back soon Alice."

She headed out of the Gryffindor tower and made her way to Professor Pierson's classroom. Knocking, she waited for a response, but when she didn't get one, she peaked inside. "Professor Pierson?"

Again when she didn't get a response, she walked inside and made her way up the stairs to his office door. Maybe he was in there and hadn't heard her. Knocking, she waited and entered when all she got was silence. Lily knew she should just wait until tomorrow to give it to him after class, but the sneaky side that James Potter would be proud of was telling her to look around.

Immediately, she jumped when she found Professor Pierson at his desk, but he was leaning over the desk, asleep. Frowning, and slightly worried, she walked over to make sure he was still alive. Just to make sure even though he was resting his head on his folded arms.

Thankfully he was alive, just sleeping.

She looked at her professor's face and something inside her cooed at how adorable he looked. He looked so young, his height and slightly feminine features didn't help him. Lily had an absurd urge to run her fingers through the unruly hair and smooth it out.

_'What is wrong with me? I don't even like this man.'_

**'But he's so adorable!' **her inner voice cooed again. **'Just look at him.'**

She did in fact look and not only did she see Professor Pierson sleeping, but she found that her hand had found its way into his hair, smoothing it back from his eyes. Professor Pierson shuffle and Lily held her breath, letting it out in relief when all the man did was sigh and smack his lips a bit. Again setting her inner voice to coo.

Shaking her head, she pulled her hand back and set his book down on his desk. She was about to wake Professor Pierson when a picture on the floor drew her attention. Bending down to pick it up, she looked at the picture…and blinked.

There was Professor Pierson, sandwiched between two men, grinning, and kissing them. Triads weren't unheard of, and homosexuality was surprisingly accepted in the wizarding world where it was a major taboo in the muggle world. But what had her staring at it shocked was that the two older men looked _a lot_ like two certain Slytherins.

She looked back down at Professor Pierson. "Who are you?"

"Lily?" Jumping, she looked to Remus who was standing in the doorway, looking between her and the sleeping professor. "What are you doing?"

"I…" She stared at the voice to the Marauders and blinked at the slightly protective look and stance that he was taking. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I'm here to talk to Professor Pierson before I head out. Now, what are you doing?" he asked, stepping into the room and stepping in front of her. He looked down at the sleeping professor, his eyes softening, before he looked back at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I was here to drop off the book he let me borrow," she explained.

Remus nodded before looking down at the picture in her hand and Lily watched him freeze before his hand snapped out to grab the picture. "You did not see this Lily," he growled and Lily found herself suddenly being pushed out the door.

"Re-Remus what…?"

"You did not see this picture, Lily," he repeated. "And you will not speak of it."

She was standing outside the office now with Remus blocking the entrance. "Remus, what is going on?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Remus!"

"No," he growled and Lily suddenly saw how important Professor Pierson was to Remus as his wolf was starting to show and she knew that happened when the wolf and human were protecting a pack mate. How was that man a part of Remus' pack so quickly? Remus didn't even consider her one and she's known him since they were freshmen. He only saw her as a friend. "Lily, this is not for you to know, unless Professor Pierson decides to tell you. Until then, you will not mention what you saw."

Lily watched the usually quiet young man and finally just nodded her agreement. Remus nodded back before motioning her away while he turned back to the office and then shut and locked the door.

* * *

Remus looked down at the picture he caught Lily holding and sighed as he tried to calm Moony down. He's come to accept Moony and even talked to him sometimes, but right now, he was just trying to calm the wolf. They took care of Lily for now.

Lily was a friend, that was it. She was a good friend and all, but he and Moony hadn't included her in their little pack yet and he was sure he wouldn't add her until she married James. He just didn't know her as much as he knew the guys. Professor Pierson was immediately part of his pack when he was born, even Moony had acknowledged Pierson as pack before Remus found out who he really was.

And because of the man's precious cargo and the fact that he was alone away from home, he and Moony felt extra protective of the man.

He looked back down at the picture and chuckled as he watched it. At first he had been surprised to learn of the sleeping man's connection to the two Slytherins, but as he watched the small man kiss them and watch them lovingly look down at him, he saw that it worked. They really loved each other and he found it hilarious whenever he hung out with Pierson and this time's Lucius and Severus glared at him with jealousy in their eyes. Oh he couldn't wait till he got to tease them in the future about that.

Looking out the window, he saw that he didn't have long till he had to leave for his first night of turning without taking Wolfsbane. Surprisingly Pierson got Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to agree to him skipping taking the potion but when he remembered that Dumbledore was Professor Pierson's grandfather, he didn't find it that surprising.

He was a little nervous, afraid that Moony would attack at first chance to being free, but he had to trust his pack mate and see how the night went.

Walking over, he shook Pierson's shoulder and chuckled when he pushed it away. "Five more minutes."

"Wake up," he shook again.

"Horny bastards, let me sleep," he sighed and turned his head while Remus had to cover his mouth so he didn't laugh. Well, that was informative to the older men's appetite when it came to the smaller man.

"Pierson, come on."

Sighing, he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes and Remus did not inwardly coo at his adorableness. "Remus?" he frowned.

"Yeah. Come on, you've sleeping here for who knows how long and it's not good for your back."

"Yeah. Thanks," he said and stood before heading to his quarters. Remus followed without pause. He's been in the professor's quarters plenty of times and knew he was welcomed. "What time is it?"

"Almost nightfall."

"What are you doing here then?" he asked as he slumped into his bed and situated his pillows as he liked.

Remus set his picture on the nightstand and decided not to tell him about Lily just yet. Instead, he soothed down the blankets. "Just wanted to see how you were since no one's seen you since breakfast, must have been sleeping here the whole time. You missed lunch and dinner."

Pierson grunted and snuggled the pillow into his arms. "Not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I will. I'll eat a big breakfast tomorrow."

Shaking his head, he just ran a hand through the man's hair before pulling away. "Alright. See you tomorrow and I'll tell you how tonight went."

"M'kay," he sighed and soon fell asleep.

Remus again shook his head and then left his room, turning out the lights, and left for the Whomping Willow so he could get to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Harry woke with a stretch and winced at his stomach grumbling. He vaguely remembered Remus getting him into bed and telling him that he missed lunch and dinner. Looking at the time, he saw that it was close to three in the morning.

Getting up with a stretch, he put on a coat and made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, and saw Albus.

"Grandpa?"

"Hello my boy," he smiled, turning to face him. "I didn't see you much yesterday."

"Yeah," he winced as he warmed and put a cushioning charm on the floor and took a seat, his feet dangling. Soon Albus joined him. "Fell asleep at my desk and I would have slept there all night if it wasn't for Remus."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Lupin. Tonight is the night for him to go without his potion."

Harry hummed as he took the tea that Albus passed him after requesting a small snack and tea from his personal house elf. "I have faith in Remus. Besides, if I didn't believe he could handle it I would have suggested waiting until the next full moon to try."

"But Mr. Lupin is a fast learner," Albus said with a small smile.

"Yes. And he didn't want to fight his wolf for the rest of his life."

It also helped that Harry explained to him what his transformations were like in the future, even more painful after so many years of locking away his wolf. It wasn't until Harry's trip to Russia that he learned that there they embrace their wolves and he learned the benefits of it. He told Remus and gave him a few books that the Russian werewolves gave him to read and the following years, Remus not only embraced his wolf but he embraced life more.

Younger Remus had been fascinated and wanted to try it, so they worked on him accepting his wolf and with his friends and his past experiences to the transformations as the motivation, he quickly worked to not only accept his wolf but also talk to Moony. Harry found it amusing when Remus would talk to Moony because he would get this somewhat spaced look, like he was concentrating elsewhere, before he focused back on where he was at.

It happened a lot when he started pursuing his two snakes and Remus and Moony had wanted to have a talking to the older men. There were times in the beginning when Harry would kiss them both at a party and Remus would space out to talk to Moony. He later told him that Moony had wanted to make the two snakes disappear so they couldn't touch his little cub. Harry had found it hilarious and just gave the man a hug and kiss to the cheek.

A howl pierced the air, followed by another one and Harry smiled as he nibbled on a saltine. Moony and Padfoot were playing, no doubt Prongs and Wormtail right along with them.

He could just picture them and it was a pleasing sight. A sight that he hoped lasted for years to come.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**_December..._**

Harry stared at himself in the mirror and ran his hands over his belly. It was the start of December and he was showing. Big time. It was so sudden too. One minute he had a slight bump on his lower abdomen and the next, he looked like he was trying to hide a watermelon under his clothes.

With the sudden change, of course his students and fellow professors took notice, and thus started the questions and rumors. He knew how to ignore rumors and such from a lifetime of experience.

When he was in muggle school, Dudley would tell lies to the other kids so they wouldn't hang out with him and then his time when he entered the wizarding world. And it hadn't stopped when he graduated from Hogwarts.

Though his friends and family knew where he was when he was traveling, and some had even commented about it if people asked, people still thought and rumored that he had run away, went back to the muggle world and pleaded for him to come back, was kidnapped, or off gaining followers to take Voldemort's place as the new Dark Lord. Then he came back after his travels and the rumors followed him through his pursuit of his two snakes and even when they got married.

Yeah, he learned to ignore the rumors.

Severus and Lucius—_his_ Severus and Lucius—came once a week and they had moved their visits to the Room of Requirement. Harry got tired of staying confined to his chambers when they visited, so he thought of the Room to use so they could make it anything they wanted. But it didn't matter if they started off sunbathing next to a lake or have a lazy cuddle in front of the fireplace where Severus read to them, the night always ended with them pouncing on him.

And they didn't seem to be able to stop touching him. He couldn't go a minute without one or both of them grabbing him or soothing their hands over him, touching his back, his ass, his neck, running their fingers through his hair, but mostly touching his belly.

Not that he was complaining. He loved it when they touched him, and he loved touching them in return. He hated not seeing them every day.

At least though, he knew some things were changing. Severus and Lucius haven't outright said it since they wouldn't know the differences, but he's caught a few things. One main one.

_"Is it weird knowing that your younger selves are right here?" he asked curiously as he laid out on the rug in front of the fire snuggled up to Lucius, Severus behind him, running his fingers through his hair._

_"I think it's more weird knowing that the people we knew and were friends with are right here; Narcissa, Black, Potter, Lily, Moony, Peter."_

Just that conversation alone let Harry know that some things were different. One, his husbands _never_ referred to Remus as Moony. Either it was Lupin, Remus, or even werewolf—that was more of a term of endearment though they'd deny it till their dying day—so something happened or was going to happen that made those three closer. And the fact that they added Peter, even his dad and Sirius, to that list, spoke volumes.

He just hoped everything turned out fine.

* * *

"Hey, Moony…can I ask you something?"

Remus looked over at Peter and nodded. Ever since Pierson made it clear that the Marauders weren't doing real good on making one feel like they could go to him, things have changed. He's gotten closer to Peter and learned things he hadn't even known since their first year. Like that Peter was muggleborn—he knew that already—but that he had a younger brother that was born muggle and they owled each other while he was at Hogwarts. Or that Peter was smart, but when it came to something that he wasn't even remotely interested in, it was really, really hard for him to grasp.

After a short period of time, Remus took Peter on as his own younger brother and Peter turned to him when he had a problem. James and Sirius picked up on it and asked about it, but all he said was that he got to know Peter and it sort of happened suddenly. They just shrugged it off but it wasn't long before they came to the conclusion that they too didn't know Peter that much even when they've been dorm mates and friends for six years now. And for the past few months, they've gotten closer than before.

"What is it Peter?" he asked when he seemed hesitant.

"Is…Is it hard to be a werewolf?"

Sitting back, he was slightly glad Sirius and James were doing who knows what, leaving Remus and Peter alone together in the library. Thankfully they were in the back where they had some privacy so he wasn't so worried about anyone overhearing. Also, it was Saturday so not many came to the library on the weekend. He looked at his surrogate little brother and asked, "Can I ask why you want to know?"

"I noticed you've seemed better with it these past few moons."

He knew that wasn't it, or it wasn't all of it, but he didn't call him out on it. For now he decided to give him his answer. "It was hard at first of course because I hated it, fought my wolf, and it hurt, but I've learned to accept him which makes it easy. I thought the Wolfsbane was helping me, but it wasn't."

"How'd you find out?"

"Professor Pierson." He chuckled at Peter's wide eyes. "Yeah, he knows about Moony, and he helped me. He actually had a book that was informative and not biased, explaining why it was painful and hard when I fought and ignored my wolf. And how much more painful it could have gotten if I continued to do that. Helps that I have my mate and you guys to keep me company too."

"Sirius."

Smiling, he nodded at Peter's observation and just the thought of his Sirius; slim body, wavy midnight black hair, mischievous gray eyes, sinful mouth, and the scent of leather and mate. He smelled so good.

"Earth to Remus," Peter chuckled while waving his hand in front of his face. "You with me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem."

"So…" he drawled looking to Peter again, "you want to tell me the bigger reason for why you asked."

Peter nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling a letter out from the inside of his book and handed it over. "It's from my brother," he whispered.

With one last look to Peter, he turned back to the letter and soon was filled with sadness for Patrick. He was sick, sick with something the doctors couldn't cure and their parents couldn't pay for even if there was a cure. Without a word he reached out and pulled Peter close, wrapping his arms around him in a hug for at least a little comfort. The younger boy melted and softly cried for his brother. Remus could tell he'd been holding it for a while now.

Remus stayed quiet and kept his arms around Peter until his last tear and then let him pull himself together as he went back to the letter. He had a pretty good idea now why Peter asked about being a werewolf because werewolves didn't catch anything apart from the common cold. If Patrick was bitten right that minute, his disease would disappear as he turned. However, Remus wouldn't recommend something that extreme.

"Peter…I get where you're going with this, but…I wouldn't recommend it." At his crestfallen look, he added, "Unless it was the absolute last option." He hoped it didn't come to that because he didn't exactly know any werewolves they could walk up to and ask to change a muggle. "First, let's look into potions."

"We're not really good at potions Remus."

He had to give him that one. Remus was good in that class, but he wasn't up there like Severus or even Lily. He just knew how to follow directions and understand the homework so he could do it. And for Peter, potions wasn't even a class he was taking now that it wasn't mandatory. He barely scraped by in that the previous five years.

"No, but we'll figure it out." He actually planned for them to go see Professor Pierson and maybe he could convince either the future or the present Severus to help them because young or not, Severus was already considered a prodigy in potions. "Do you want to tell Sirius and James?"

"Tell us what?"

They both looked up to see the other half of their group standing beside them. Glancing at Peter and waiting for his nod, he handed the letter over to them and watched as they read the letter together before looking at them. "What are we going to do?" James asked while Sirius walked around to give Peter a hug.

"Look into potions. Actually, I was going to suggest going to Professor Pierson. Maybe he could help us."

The others barely blinked at his suggestion as they knew how close he was to the professor and how protective he was of him. Remus was mostly soft spoken, but there was an incident in a hallway a few weeks back when he overheard a group making rude comments about his pregnant belly. To simply put it, he snapped at them and they learned not to speak ill of Professor Pierson around him.

"Actually, let's not wait."

They quickly packed their things and made their way to the Defense classroom, hoping he was there. It was Saturday and no classes were going on, but they still checked their first. When they didn't find him there, they started looking around, Sirius and James complaining about Filch getting a hold of their map when they really needed it now.

Eventually they found him out walking by the frozen lake with Dumbledore and McGonagall, buried under a coat that looked like it belonged to Hagrid. But given the fact they passed Hagrid at the entrance, grumbling about stubborn little tykes, they figured it was his.

"Professor Pierson!" they called as they made their way over. The professors turned and offered them a smile.

"Hello boys," he smiled.

Remus and Moony inwardly cooed at his adorableness. His cheeks were pink from the winter cold, his eyes were bright with delight, his hair was even more all over the place, and he was…swamped by the coat on his shoulders. Looking at his friends he could tell they thought he looked adorable as well. Dumbledore and McGonagall too as he sent them a little wink while she gave a little quirk of her lips.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." They nodded back with a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Peter looked to Remus who nodded encouragingly and pulled out his letter to hand to the small man. They all chuckled, not wanting to laugh loudly, when Pierson went to reach for it, only to huff when all they got was a big furry sleeve. "Damn stubborn giant," he grumbled as he tried to push the sleeve up before finally taking the letter.

They watched him read the letter, Dumbledore looking off while sucking on a lemon drop as McGonagall just looked off towards the lake, before looking to Peter sadly and nodding. "Sorry grandpa, grandma," he said as he handed the letter back and turned to the two older wizards, "but I'll have to take a rain check. Breakfast tomorrow, just us?"

"Of course. You all go on. I think we'll walk a little longer."

He trusted Dumbledore, the man accepted him into his school even knowing about his furry little problem and offered a place for him to go during the transformations. And he loved McGonagall as she looked out for all her lions like a lioness watched her cubs, she even tried to keep him optimistic about what to do in the future even with his problem. But his first thought had been to go to Pierson. The older wizard seemed to pick up on his thoughts and gave him a small smile before turning, offering his arm to McGonagall and continuing their walk.

"Come on boys," he said and they made their way back to the castle and through the doors. Pierson immediately took off the coat and tried to throw it at Hagrid who greeted them. "Here, take this back you overbrown brute. I was sweating out there…in the snow."

"Better sweat than freeze you tiny brat."

Throwing his arms up and walking away, grumbling under his breath, Pierson started walking away. The Marauders couldn't help but look back to the groundskeeper as they followed him and saw the amused and caring smile Hagrid finally let show now that Pierson wasn't looking. Smiling, they continued to follow, making sure to not let Pierson know they were amused as well.

They finally made it to his office where he made tea for them and got the fire going. "I'm sorry about your brother Peter," he started as he served the tea. "What can I do to help?"

The other three looked to Remus. "Well, I was wondering if you knew anyone that could maybe come up with a potion that could help him."

Pierson's emerald green eyes pierced him and his lips tilted up a bit before he looked at the others, mostly on Peter. "Believe it or not, your fellow classmate Severus may be able to help you, maybe with the help of Slughorn."

"Uh…" James said, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, Sniv-I mean Severus doesn't exactly like us."

"I wonder why," Pierson drawled before taking a drink of his tea. Even without his heightened senses he would have been able to tell it was one of those flavor teas. They were strong and Remus couldn't imagine putting that in his body, but Pierson craved them. "I suggest you behave civilly if you want his help. To you he's a Slytherin, but he's also up to become a potion master, a very talented one at that, so you're going to need his help."

"But…what if he doesn't?"

Again Pierson looked at him and he picked up on the silent suggestion and nodded. "Don't worry, he will," he assured and patted Peter's shoulder in reassurance. "Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome. And Peter," he said, reaching over for his hand which Peter gave, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. It was a move that seemed to calm Peter slightly. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to help your brother, you just keep your hope up. Okay?"

Nodding, Peter gave a small smile before pulling his hand back. Pierson smiled back. "Now, finish your tea and then get to going."

* * *

Harry watched the Marauders leave his office and he let out breath as he sagged against his seat. His hand automatically went to his belly as he tried to calm himself. It was heartbreaking to hear about a child's death sentence. That was basically what happened to Patrick, Peter's little brother. With a disease and no cure, he was given a time period of how much time he had left. Time that wasn't even that long.

Patrick shouldn't have to live with that. It was obvious from the stains on the letter that the little boy cried while writing it, probably Peter's own tears mixed. It was heartbreaking and Harry let a tear fall for the child.

He wondered if that was what turned Peter to Voldemort the first time. He didn't go to his friends about it and took the only route he thought he had left. Voldemort; who most likely didn't deliver or he did but at the cost of Peter's servitude.

But this time was different. He went to his friends, he was given some help, and as he thought of the way he suggested Severus, he again wondered if that was what brought them close.

* * *

Severus stared blankly at the group in front of him and then looked to Lucius who too was staring blankly at them. It was a surprise when he was approached by Lupin at lunch, in front of his whole house, and they witnessed Lupin practically begging to see him afterwards.

Of course he and Lucius suspected a trap with the way the other Marauders had been watching, so Lucius came along with him because even if it was a trap, he wouldn't be called a coward for not showing up in the first place. But surprisingly the four had been sitting around on desks in an abandoned classroom, waiting for them.

Lupin asked them to take a seat and when doing so, Pettigrew walked over with a letter. Immediately checking for hexes or jinxes, he took it once it was clear and read it. He was surprised to learn that Pettigrew even had a brother, a muggle one at that. But he didn't know what it had to do with anything.

"We need your help," Lupin said as he seemed to be their voice. "Obviously they can't do anything in the muggle world for Patrick, but we thought we could do something for him with magic. We thought potions. Thing is…"

"Apart from Slughorn I'm the only one you know who could do it," he finished.

Lupin nodded. "Yes. Even with us combined, we couldn't even think of a way to make a potion to cure Patrick." He got that right. "So, can you help us?"

"…Why should I?" At their blank looks, he rolled his eyes. "What's in it for me?"

Lupin looked to Black and Potter and nodded, ignoring their disgruntled look. "James, Sirius."

"Because this is for Peter," Potter stated with a nod to their quiet plump friend, "and we need your help, we promise to no longer prank you."

"Doesn't mean we're going to stop calling you Snivellus," Black added, only to apologize when Lupin sent him a look. Seemed the werewolf had the mutt on a leash. About time someone did. "Fine, no more Snivellus."

"And say he can't," Lucius suddenly said. "Not that I doubt Severus, but say he can't. What then?"

"We still won't because he at least tried," Lupin said.

It was tempting. The prospect of creating something that could cure what muggles couldn't, but also just helping. He wasn't as cold hearted as people thought he was. The thought that that kid was dying, and that he took it upon himself to inform Pettigrew when his parents could have done it, was sad. But what if he couldn't do it. What if he couldn't find a way to cure the boy of his disease?

"Professor Pierson suggested we come to you."

They both looked to Lupin when he said that and all doubts vanished. "I'll do it."

It wasn't long afterward that Lucius found himself sitting beside Severus and tried to help him look up what they could. Severus had ordered Pettigrew to owl his brother to find out what stage he was at and what his symptoms were so they could at least try to relieve him of those while they tried to find the cure. Lucius already talked to Madam Pomfrey to see if she knew of anything on the disease and she surprisingly had a bit on it. Just because they were wizards didn't mean they weren't immune to diseases and viruses and colds that muggles got. The library too was filled with information.

Lucius stretched to take a little break, only to pause when he saw the delectable Professor Pierson step inside the library. It had surprised the hell out of him and Severus when it seemed like Professor Pierson grew overnight with a baby. Shocked them to the core because they had believed the beautiful man was single.

Of course they didn't believe half of the rumors that were flying around.

He had a one night stand that ended with him pregnant. His boyfriend or husband found out and dumped him, leaving him alone and depending on his grandfather. Even some so out there and cruel like that he had been kidnapped and raped and was now carrying Voldemort's future heir and that he in fact was the descendant of Grindelwald.

They didn't believe any of it. Pierson didn't strike them as one to have a one night stand, no boyfriend or husband would dump such a gentle and adorable creature and the baby that he carried, and that last one was just nonsense for more than one reason.

Lucius nudged Severus to let him see who had come in and they watched as the beautiful wizard as he walked around, smiling to the students who said hi. His hand constantly touched or rubbed his belly and not for the first time did Lucius, or Severus for that matter, feel a surge of jealous course through them. The thought that someone had touched Pierson and left themselves behind in him, did not sit well with them.

But even with that, they still couldn't enjoy the glow about him. Pierson was always smiling, glowing in his happiness. That whole pregnant glowing stuff that people talked about, they really saw it in Pierson.

"Hi boys," Pierson smiled as he finally saw them and stood by their table. "How are you?"

"Good," they said and couldn't help but smile a little when he seemed to glow even more as he grinned.

But Severus pushed on and Lucius knew he's been dying to ask the man since their little meeting with the Marauders. "Professor, why did you suggest me to…"

"To help the Marauders?" he asked. At their nod, he gave them a small smile and a pat to their shoulders. "Because I know that if anyone could set aside their difference and accomplish this, it would be you Mister Snape. Especially with Mister Malfoy at your side. I have faith boys," he said with one last pat and smile before turning and disappearing in the book isles, letting them ogle his arse as he did.

Oh man that sucked.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	10. Author's Note (Ignore)

**This used to be an author's note, but time to take it down. But I don't want to replace it with Chapter 10 because then whoever already reviewed the note back then wouldn't be able to review the real Chapter 10.**

**So just basically ignore this and continue on. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Surprise! Here's a new chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Harry stared at the invitation on his desk.

Two weeks have passed and Yule break officially started tomorrow, some children and professors leaving for home while the rest were staying behind at Hogwarts. Harry included. However, on his desk was an invitation that arrived that morning that was inviting him to dinner. At Grimmauld Place.

Lord and Lady Black were inviting him to a dinner with the Black family, the Blacks wanting to get to know the professor that their son, Regulus, praised about.

Everything in him scream to write back a decline while screaming "Hell no!" however he had to think about it. Declining a Lord and Lady of one of the major families was sure to put him in a bad spot which he normally didn't care about. However, he was back in time by himself and who knows for how many months left. Not to mention that his inner Slytherin and experience with his husbands, saw this as an opportunity—for what he didn't know yet—that he should take.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he wrote his acceptance and sent it out as fast as he could before he took it back. It was official.

He was an idiot.

* * *

"What?!"

"Sirius calm down," James said.

"I will not calm down!" he shouted. Remus didn't back James up because he was mad also. But not at Regulus. No he was mad at Professor Pierson. What was the man thinking?

"I'm sorry Sirius. I—"

"No," he sighed, suddenly deflating. Sirius could never really stay mad at his little brother. "You didn't know it would happen."

"Besides, Sirius, it's just dinner."

Remus watched his mate pace, his mind running, and when he paused and turned to them, Remus knew what was going to come out of his mouth. And he definitely didn't like it.

"I'm going too."

"What? No, Sirius," Peter objected with the other following. "You can't go home."

Regulus said, "I agree. As much as I want to see you home, Sirius, I don't think you should. I'll…I'll just keep an eye on things. I'll make sure Professor Pierson is safe. I promise. And afterwards, I'll write what happened and how things went. Besides, if anything, they can't do anything to the pregnant grandson of Albus Dumbledore without consequences."

"True," Sirius agreed. "If anything, this is to get information on where he stands on things and if he's important."

"Exactly."

"Besides," James cut in, "Professor Pierson is smarter than he is adorable." That got smiles and laughs from them all. "He wouldn't have accepted unless for a reason. Maybe he's going for information too."

Now that had Remus thinking, and he, being the only one to know who he really is, had to admit that that made sense. Pierson was trying to change things, and with so much on the line, he didn't do anything without thinking it through.

With that, Remus decided to let Pierson proceed though he made himself remember the dinner date so he could write to him the next day to make sure he was alright since he was going home. Sirius usually stayed at the school or went with James, but this year he was visiting with Peter's family.

"You're right," Sirius sighed before pointing to his brother. "Watch him okay?"

He nodded. "I will. I like Professor Pierson. I don't want anything to happen to him."

They all settled after that and lounged around. Those who were going home were packed for tomorrow's train ride home and those that were staying were ready for two weeks of break in the castle.

After dinner, he started to make his way to Pierson's chambers; however along the way he ran into Lily and sighed. For the past month, the girl has been getting on his nerves. Her attitude towards Pierson wasn't better, she was still close minded, resulting in fighting with her team which made them lose the last two obstacle courses. December's course being yesterday since they would be on break on the last Friday of the month. To top it all, she was insistent to finding out about the man that she showed no respect. Her future son.

"Remus."

"Not now Lily."

"Yes now," she snapped as she walked beside him. "I want answers."

"No."

"Yes. I deserve them."

Stopping, he looked at the red head incredulously before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the closest abandoned classroom. Then he silenced it and turned to her. "How do you figure you deserve answers to your questions?"

"I will not learn from this man without knowing about him."

He stared at her silently, thinking. "So you know everything there is to know Professor McGonagall? Professor Binns? Our other professors?"

"No," she answered confused.

"So you haven't been learning from them either. It's amazing you've made it to sixth year."

"That's not the same."

"Then let's call it like it is," he snapped. "Pierson is different, unconventional, and turned your black and white world on its axis and because you don't want to start thinking for yourself and stick to the books, you want to know every little thing about the man so you can disrespect him even further. Sneer at anything he says that you don't agree with instead of opening your mind and thinking of all the possibilities." At her shocked yet slightly ashamed face, he nodded and laughed humorlessly. "Yeah I know all about the sneers and huffs and disrespect. Merlin, everyone does. You're not exactly silent or even discreet."

He let that sit as he walked to the door. However, before he opened the door, he said, "Let me ask you, how would you take everything we've learned from him if it had been given by McGonagall or Dumbledore?"

* * *

Harry was just about to drink some of his beloved flavored tea when someone banged on his chamber's door. Frowning, he had his wand at his side before opening the door only to see Remus. Just when he was ready to yell the werewolf for banging on his door like some ogre, he took a good look at Remus to see him looking angry. Stepping aside, he closed the door after him and silently poured him some tea while he paced off his energy.

After a few minutes and a good way through his tea, Remus finally calmed down enough to sit down and drink his own tea.

"You gonna tell me what's got you like this?"

"Lily."

"Ah." The thought of him mother too got him in a fuss.

"She just…frustrates me. Ever since she saw that photo, she's been on my case."

Only seeker reflexes stopped him from dropping and spilling his tea. "What photo?"

"Oh." Remus suddenly got shy. "The full moon where you slept most the day? Well when I came to see how you were, I found Lily in your office with you holding the photo of you and your husbands."

"…And you're just telling me this now?"

"It…slipped my mind?"

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead as he tried to think if he had to do any damage control. Then again, it's been over a month since that night, and she hasn't caused any trouble except bugging Remus. He would just have to keep his eye on her from now on.

"It's alright. But if she causes more problems tell me okay?"

"Yeah."

Nodding, he would have went back to his tea but Remus wasn't done.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Accepting the Black's invitation to dinner."

"Remus," he said slowly, "you may be my future surrogate godfather and professor, but right now I'm yours and you will watch your tone. Understand?"

"Yes," he whispered while ducking his head.

Though he was serious Harry couldn't wait to get back to his time so he could tease Remus about that.

"Good. Now, I accepted their invitation for a few things. First, you don't decline a Lord and Lady's invitation, even it is from the Black family." It would even be worse if it was Malfoy or Potter. "Second, they didn't just invite me because Regulus likes me. They heard about a man that showed up to teach Defense that is Dumbledore's grandson and is teaching his son borderline dark magic. They want information and so do I. So, I accepted."

"And if they hurt you?" he questioned.

Harry scoffed. "They wouldn't. Black is a powerful family but they're also pretentious. They think being Black is royalty, yet they know they're not well liked, not reliable, and frankly they're not stupid enough to harm Dumbledore's grandson. Accident or not because no one would believe them. Don't worry."

Remus looked like he wanted to argue more, but he just sighed and went to his tea, allowing Harry to get back to his own. "I'll be safe Remus."

"I believe you."

"Good, now tell me how Severus is coming along his research."

* * *

It was the night of dinner with the Blacks and Harry was dressed in his best; looking both sophisticated yet casual enough for his tastes. Not to mention that he didn't bother hiding his bump. He was arriving through floo which he thankfully got the hang of thanks to his husbands who couldn't stand watching his fall on the floor each time they traveled that way. Though they complained afterwards about not being able to kiss away his bruises anymore.

There was no pleasing those two.

Honestly.

Smoothing down his robes one more time, he waved goodbye his Albus before stepping through the flood and into Grimmauld Place.

It was different from how he remembered it. It was still dark and gloomy, but there were homey touches and as he was led to the dining room to greet the family, he saw that there were no elf heads. He wondered if it had to do with Lord Black still living. He damn near flinched when he passed where Lady Black's portrait would hang in the future, expecting screams of filth.

Kreacher was still unpleasant but not as much as in the future and he announced his arrival when they reached the dining room. Lord and Lady Black stood to greet him with a shake and a kiss to the back of Lady Black's hand, and a warm smile for Regulus. The kid was adorable and eager to learn. He was smart and Harry had a respect for the future man who killed himself in order to try and destroy one of Voldemort's horocruxes.

"Hello Regulus."

"Hello Professor Pierson."

"Won't you sit?" Orion gestured to his right while Walburga took his right and Regulus sat next to Harry.

"I want to thank you for having me."

"Well when we kept getting letters, singing praise of your teachings, we just had to meet the young man that stole Regulus' heart."

"Moooom," Regulus whined with a blush that had Harry smiling warmly at, resisting the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair.

"Well your son is a wonderful student; attentive, eager, and very smart. He's actually one of the best of his year."

"I am?" he asked surprised.

Harry nodded while reaching for his pumpkin juice that he drank along with Regulus while his parents indulged in some wine. Giving them a few seconds, he feigned looking around at the empty space next to Walburga. "May I ask where Sirius is? I saw him leave for holiday."

The Lord and Lady froze while Regulus tried not to go wide eyed yet failed. It was long but they eventually composed themselves and Walburga answered as calmly as she could, "Sirius is no longer of this family."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said, leaving it at that.

But Harry wasn't finished. He had plans for this night. "Hmm, that's too bad. I always thought that family was sacred." He shook his head while unfolding his napkin into his lap. Of his lap that he could see anyway. "There's nothing more important than family."

Dinner continued and there was so much small talk Harry was exhausted, but he pushed through until they moved to the living room for drinks and more small talk. He lifted a brow when Walburga gently took his legs and raised them to lay out on the couch. The hell?

It must have shown on his face because she answered, "I remember how sore my feet and ankles became when pregnant with Regulus."

He stared at her face. "And Sirius no doubt," he said casually with a sip of his tea, ignoring her stiffening. He's been making small mentions of the boy all through dinner and still she stiffened at the mention of her son, though there were times he saw hidden pride at his smarts and accomplishments in class. "That boy is a wild one, I can only imagine how he was cramped up."

"…Yes," she whispered before moving away with a pat to his ankle to join Orion on the love seat.

"Tell me, Mr. Pierson, were did you study?"

"School or my other skills?"

He smirked. "Your other skills."

Harry shrugged. "Around. I travelled around for a little over a year, met interesting people."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. I remember a group of Japanese wizards that had figured the power of elements." It had taken months before he even gained their trust and they agreed to teach him; however before they were able to finishing teaching him, he had been ready to go home. He had been away from his family for over a year and he was just tired and ready to go home.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was really fascinating," he said. "I could change this cup with the earth elements that are in it."

"Wouldn't that just be transfiguration?"

"No," he said with a shrug. "Transfiguration would eventually turn whatever I turn it to back into a cup by the end of the day or sometime. Elemental magic would completely change it, to never change back. Instead of a cup it would be what I change it. And transfiguring it back to a cup would be just that. Transfiguration." Transfiguring the cup into an ornament is a cup that's temporally an ornament. Elementally changing the cup into an ornament is an ornament. It's permanent and very powerful stuff.

Phineus looked intrigued. "That's fascinating."

Harry hummed before finishing off his tea and setting his cup aside. Maybe it was pregnancy but he doubted it because he was like this any time politics, masks, and thinly veiled covered conversations were involved. He was gonna be blunt. "Let's cut the crap. Why am I here? It's not because Regulus likes the way I teach."

They glanced at each other. "What makes you say that?"

"Your last name is Black and there's a wizard going around by the name of Voldemort that's looking for followers. Of course the powerful dark family of Black would be on his to do list. You become part of the team and then your son tells you I'm teaching him and the rest of the school borderline dark magic and you're intrigued. Maybe even already told Voldie all about me, though I doubt it because you wouldn't want to bring me to his attention as a possible ally until you're 100% sure I'll do it. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I don't believe in what he stands for and I'm no follower."

They slightly glared at him though it was barely there as they knew they had to tread carefully until they were sure of his side. They would hate to piss him off when there was a chance he could be persuaded. "You don't believe in purity."

"I believe it's a bunch of crap that would cause the end of our population either through war or practice."

That seemed to grab their attention. "Blood purity preserves our magic."

Scoffing, "No it doesn't. Inbreeding not only messes with your magic but the further down you go the less magic your children will get. Why do you think most of your families end after one or two kids? Parents only have so much magic to pass on to their children and inbreeding does not work well. Similar magic meeting together, it's too similar that it doesn't accept that much from each other, leaving your child with not that much magic."

"As a pureblood, you must see—"

"Yeah let me stop you there. I'm half-blood and I have more power in my finger than you have in your upper body. My father was pureblood and my mother muggleborn."

"Mudblo—"

"Careful," he warned. "Besides, you realize you're taking orders about blood purity from a half-blood right?"

"What!"

Smiling, he joyfully informed them of Tom Riddle's heritage. Oh the looks on their faces as they realized who they were following was priceless.

"Like I said, practicing inbreeding would only slowly kill our population and I'd rather live in a well populated community filled with different people and creatures than a near empty population of wizards who can barely light the tip of their wand to see the end of their nose."

When all he received was silence, he slowly stood from his reclined position on the couch and gave a little stretch. "Thank you for his hospitality and…I hope you think of what I said. Nothing is worse than following for something that cause your family's death. Family is everything."

And with that, he headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Say what you want about Harry but he cuts right to the point. Hopefully he'll get the Blacks thinking a bit about their choices. :)**

**Hope you guys liked and please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Regulus, could you come in here please?"

Orion watched as his youngest walked into his office, trying to not show how nervous he was. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and waited until his son was situated before adressing him. "Son, I want to talk to you about your professor."

"Okay," he nodded.

"What is he teaching you exactly?"

"When?"

"Last week, what did he teach you?"

"We all finally perfected the patronus," he said with pride and Orion couldn't hide his surprise.

"Patronus."

"Yes, father. May I show you?"

Still surprised, he wordlessly nodded and watched as his son pulled out his wand. "**Expecto Patronum!**" And out came a fox that ran around them before stopping in front of Regulus and fading away. The smile on Regulus face was so full of pride, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Well done, son."

"Thank you father."

"Son, can your whole class do that?" At his nod, he asked, "The other classes?" Again he received a nod. "But...you're dark, Regulus."

"I'm a wizard, father." And right before his eyes he watched his fourteen year old son straighten and become a young man. "Being dark or light doesn't make me who I am. Just like skin color doesn't make a person. I am a wizard and that means my magic is not limited to what people would consider black and white." His young man stared at him and he could tell he was leading up to something so he stayed silent until he was ready, which wasn't long. "Father, I like Professor Pierson. He's smart and powerful and he's a great professor. He believes in all of his students and he doesn't show favoritism like the other professors. If the Gryffindors do something, he punishes them the same way he would the Slytherins if they did the same thing; where most professors would turn a blind eye or barely punish the Gryffindors while the Slytherins are punished.

"Father, he is opening my eyes to everything there is to magic and makes me want to work my hardest. And...should anything happen to you and I become Lord Black, I plan to restore our name. I no longer want to be seen as the family of dark insane wizards that can not be trusted."

Sitting there as his son finished, all he could do was blink. Never has Regulus stood up and spoke his mind, not even when they disowned Sirius from their family had he spoke up to him. Needing time to think, he let his son get up to leave the office, but not before calling his name.

"Yes?"

"...How is Sirius doing?"

Regulus stared at him for a good twenty seconds before answering. "He's happy and doing well."

Nodding, he waved his son away and sat back with a sigh once the door closed.

After Pierson had left, he and Walburga had been besides themselves with what he had said. They hadn't known if they should believe the man or not; after all it was odd that the grandson of Albus Dumbledore that no one ever heard about would suddenly be full of information about a wizard that threatened the light that no one knew about. It disturbed him. And because it had, he hadn't been able to stop himself from owling Professor Pierson for more about Voldemort. After all, the information that he was told, he would be able to search for to see if true. After all it could had all been a lie.

But no. It hadn't been a lie.

He had someone look into the past of Tom Riddle, expecting to find nothing but maybe the history of a student. But oh no. More than that was discovered and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't like what he had considered, still was to be honest, putting his family through.

Did he really want his family following a half-blood that was set for revenge on all muggles because of what he went through in his childhood? Did he really want his family following a wizard that would sacrifice anyone so he could live forever and feel special? Though Voldemort promised whatever they wanted, eternal life, riches, fame, whatever they wanted, Orion didn't like his odds, his family's odds, that they would be sacrificed for those promises.

"Orion."

He looked up as his wife entered his office and closed the door behind her before joining him. She perched herself on the corner of the desk and reached to run her thin fingers through his hair. His wife was definitely not the most even-tempered woman, not even the most beautiful, but she was his wife and he grew to love her in the years after their arranged marriage. He saw her for who she was and to him, she was beautiful.

Sighing and turning his face into her palm, relishing in her gentle touch as she cupped his cheek, he declared, "I'm starting to rethink this whole blood purity."

It said a lot about how much she's thought of what Pierson said two days ago when she only nodded.

He continued. "I still believe in it."

"I know."

"It's what I've been taught since I could understand anything my father taught, so to turn everything I've known and turn it upside down..."

"I know, Orion."

"I'm not happy Walburga," he declared, staring up into her brown eyes. "We've thrown away a son, our other son is afraid he'll be next at the slightest thing that would displease us. I can see it in his eyes. I'm tired of being feared, Walby."

His wife cradled him head to her chest and continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I know."

"I want our family restored, I want what's best for this family."

"I want my son back," she whispered and he wrapped his arms around her hips to embrace her back and held her as she finally grieved the loss of Sirius. Disowning wasn't just words. It was literally ripping them from the family and the parents felt it the most as it was their combined magic that ran through their child. It was why it wasn't common for families to disown their children, they usually went other directions, like cutting them off financially and with support. Losing Sirius had hurt Walby the most and where it was a dull, back of the mind, ache, it was a constant hole that resided in her magic, in her soul.

"Some changes need to be made, Walby."

"It won't be easy."

"We have each other, and we have family," he said as he looked up at her and raised up enough to meet her as she lowered her head to meet in a kiss.

* * *

"Abraxas, can I come through?"

"Of course."

Orion stepped through the floo and greeted Abraxas Malfoy with a handshake and they exchanged simple pleasantries as they made their way to the siting room.

"What brings you here, Orion?"

For his answer, Orion took out a small stack of parchments and set them in front of his long time, and only, friend. Abraxas raised a brow in question, however Orion didn't answer except pointing to the stack in silent order to read. He waited and silently drank his tea as the blonde read through all the information that Orion had his contact collect.

"How accurate is all this?"

"Accurate."

"Why bring me this?"

"Because I know you were thinking of joining, and though I have no say over what you do and what you do with your family, I thought you'd like to know all the facts."

Abraxas stared down at the life of Tom Riddle and nodded. "Thank you."

He wanted to know what his friend would do with the information-if he would still join him, if he would side with Orion, or if he'd spread it around-but he didn't ask. It wasn't time to ask yet. Abraxas would need to think it through, just like he had done. His family was on the line.

"Father, I was wondering if-oh, I apologize, I didn't realize you had company."

Lucius had entered the sitting room and was ready to turn back and exit after a nod Orion's way, however his father stopped him. "Lucius, one moment."

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your professor." At Lucius' raised eyebrow, he clarified, "Your defense professor."

"...He's smarter than he looks, knows what he's teaching compared to past professors, and...he's fair if that were important."

"Fair?"

"He doesn't support favoritism, he scores, punishes, and encourages all of his students the same, no matter if they were Slytherin or Gryffindor. He's easily the favorite this year."

"Hmm."

Lucius looked back and forth between them and Orion was starting to find amusement in the way Pierson seemed to be getting his students to become very protective of him. First Regulus and now Lucius Malfoy. "Is there something wrong, Father?"

"No son."

"Then why-"

"That will be all Lucius."

If he had been any closer, he was sure he would have heard Lucius' teeth ground together in frustration. The fire that Pierson puts in his students' belly was making him want to get away from Voldemort and get closer to Pierson the more he learned.

Lucius exited the sitting room and the silent click of the door was almost as loud as slamming it shut. Abraxas looked to Orion and said, "Well that was unexpected."

"I'm finding that there's something about Pierson that is having our children very protective of him. You should have heard my Regulus yesterday. I thought my own son was going to disown me if I so much as thought of harming the young man."

Abraxas' eyebrow rose in surprise. "Did he?"

He hummed before going back to his tea in silence, at least until the blonde asked, "What are you doing with this information."

"What's best for my family."

* * *

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement, waiting, and thought of the previous day when he had received a frantic letter from Sirius. Not wanting to have the young man wait, he had flooed near Peter's home and walked the rest of the way to be greeted by Peter's parents who greeted him warmly.

_"Welcome to our home. Thank you for coming, Sirius seems a bit rattled from the letter he received earlier today."_

_"My pleasure." He was led to Peter's room where he found Peter trying to calm Sirius down while Sirius damn near tore his hair out. "You'll lose your hair faster that way."_

_Both heads snapped up to look at him and while Peter sighed in relief, Sirius sprung up. "Professor Pierson, I need your help."_

_"I gathered from your letter. You realize strictly speaking I'm not supposed to be here, correct?"_

_"Who cares about the rules," he snapped before blushing at realized how he spoke to his professor. "Sorry. But apart from the Potters, there's no other adult I can go to. I mean, I could go to Peter's parents but I'm just getting to know them and they don't need to know my family's crap ruining their holiday."_

_"Take a breath, Mr. Black," he instructed while he ignored the warmth he felt at Sirius trusting him above Dumbledore and coming to him. He knew Sirius enjoyed his classes and liked him, but he always thought it was just through Remus sort of thing. "Now what seems to be the problem?"_

_"My family wants me home for Yule."_

_Blinking, he tried not to show his surprise at how quickly that worked. "And you don't want to go?"_

_"I...I don't know. My mother's letter said that they had things to discuss, but there's nothing to discuss with me being disowned."_

_"So, you think they want you back?"_

_"Does it make sense?" he asked unsure and Harry wanted to wrap his arms around his future godfather in reassurance. _

_"It does. However, the question is, do you want to be welcomed back?"_

_And there lied the problem as Sirius didn't answer right away. He slumped back down next to Peter who reached out to rub his back and shook his head. "I left for a reason," he explained._

_"I know."_

_"I don't want back if they're the same."_

_"No one said you have to. Mr. Black, they can't force you back into the Black family, the choice is yours really. And because it's yours, you have the upper hand. Stop fighting your Slytherin side and look at all your options and possibilities. If they want you back and you don't see something you like, you call for changes or a compromise and if you're still not happy, it's your choice to leave again. And if I remember correctly," he said as Sirius looked back up at him, "you have friends, and a brother, you could be asking for advice other than myself. A brother I might add, that would be happy to tell you anything you need to know."_

_While Sirius mulled that over in his head, Harry turned to Peter and smiled. "How are you Mr. Pettigrew?"_

_"Fine, thank you. You?"_

_"Of you know, a castle without hundreds of whiny children running around causing a ruckus." Peter chuckled. "How is your brother?"_

Harry had been introduced to Peter's little brother Patrick who was as cute as a button, upbeat and always smiling despite his sickness, and he had enjoyed a pleasant dinner with the Pettigrew's and Sirius before heading back to Hogwarts. He received a letter the next day, Yule, from Sirius saying that he had chosen to go to his family home and Harry had simply told him to keep his spirits up and be safe.

Now, he sat in front of the fireplace and sighed while rubbing his hand over his belly and smiled when he felt fingers thread through his hair. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see his husbands looking down at him lovingly. "Hello."

"Hello Kitten."

Moving to sit up, he glared at the older men when they laughed at his struggling. Sniffing, "I'd like to see you move around with twins taking residence in your body and on your bladder."

"You poor thing," Lucius purred as he crawled between Harry's legs while Severus helped lift his upper body enough to sit behind him and support him.

"I am," he mocked pouted, trying not to smile when Lucius mock pouted back.

"We must do something to make you feel better."

"You should." At Lucius smile, Harry continued, "I was thinking first a foot rub, then a back massage." Laughing at Lucius face, no doubt Severus mirroring him, he pulled Lucius closer and didn't release him till he reaquainted himself with the rich taste of Lucius' mouth, humming when a mouth attached itself to his neck, tongue flicking over the muscle, shiver running down his back. Releasing Lucius with a flick of his tongue, he smiled at the dazed look on the blonde's face. "Love you."

"Love you too Harry."

"And I as well."

Harry turned his head as far as it could so he could see his dark haired lover and kissed him. Oh he was just as yummy, rich and savory, almost like dark chocolate. He hummed in his mouth just savoring the man's taste before pulling back and addressing them. "I wasn't joking about that foot rub. I can't reach my feet and Grandma Minnie and Auntie Poppy are only available for so many foot rubs. So..." he moved his leg and stuck his foot up till it was an inch from Lucius' face, "get to rubbing."

Grumbling about demanding little bottoms, Lucius sat back enough to straighten Harry's leg and started rubbing his foot. Holy butterbeer! Heaven! Letting out a deep moan that was a little on the obscene side, he leaned back into Severus' chest and thread his fingers with the thin potion stained fingers resting on his belly and moaned in ecstasy when Lucius rubbed his thumb deep into his arch. Never before had he been so turned on.

Whimpering, he rubbed back against Severus, moaning when he felt his erection against his backside, and gave a soft cry when Lucius grabbed his foot with both hands and dug his thumbs into his arch and rubbing up.

"I believe," Severus said, deep, silky voice in his ear, causing Harry to let out a soft moan, "that you may be able to have our little kitten come with a foot rub."

"You think?"

"No," he tried to deny but it was cut off by another moan when Lucius rubbed the ball of his foot. "I hate you both so much," he whispered as tried to bat Severus' hands from lifting his shirt, but that was a lost cause as Severus easily maneuvered him and removed his shirt and latched onto cradling his belly, his hand very close to his hard cock that was at the moment tented in his loose shorts. His shorts were so thin and worn that there was no point in wearing them besides covering his junk.

"You shouldn't tell lies," Lucius said slowly as he dug his thumbs in again. Merlin he was heaven and it was only one foot.

"I'm not. I loath you both so much." The way he sighed and let his head fall back on Severus' shoulder was a huge contradiction, especially as he lifted his hips enough for Severus to lower his shorts until his cock was free, the elastic against his balls. "Touch me," he pleaded.

"No," Severus said as he trailed his hands back up his belly, "we want to watch you come without being touched."

Before he could curse them and their torture, Lucius raised his foot and sunk his teeth into the arch of his foot and he damn near lost his mind. Stomach contracting, he tried to get control so he didn't release all over himself though it was damn hard. His cock wept as Lucius sucked, his tongue flicking against his arch. "Lucius, please."

"What do you want, Harry?"

The hell if he knew. He didn't know if he wanted to come or just wanted his foot to be rubbed more. How messed up was that? Fucking hormones.

"I..." whimpering, he gripped one of Severus' hands as Lucius bit his arch again and he was gone. As his hips thrust into the air, he climaxed with a grunt and without anyone touching his cock, his stomach being painting with his cum that Severus dragged his fingers through, presenting them to his mouth. Harry lazily opened his mouth and sucked Severus' fingers clean until his stomach was the cleaning it could get without a cloth.

Harry sighed happily as Severus moved out from under him and watched with interest as Severus fell to his knees between Lucius' legs and started sucking his cock. Oh the two of them together, he tried not to blink too much, not wanting to miss anything. Lucius' head fell back on the couch as his fingers thread through Severus' hair, gripping it hard while he thrust into his mouth, Severus taking it all. If he wasn't so content, he would try to join them, but he settled for just watching, ignoring his cock which twitched in interest and started the fill the longer he watched and listened to Severus chokes and gags, and Lucius' grunts.

"Touch yourself," he whispered and smiled when Severus reached down to stroke himself in time with Lucius' thrusts to the back of his throat. Lucius was fucking Severus' mouth at that point and Harry didn't blink as both men came with grunts, Severus swallowing it all and licking Lucius clean before resting his forehead on his pale thigh as he caught his breath.

They were so beautiful.

"I love you," he said and both men raised their head to look to his end of the couch and return the sentiment.

It wasn't long before they were all clean and resting on a bed in front of the fireplace. Harry lied back on Lucius' chest this time with Severus curled on his side, head on his belly, hands soothing over his exposed flesh. They hadn't allowed him to put his shirt back on, or his shorts really. While the two older men were partially clothed, only wearing their pants, Harry was as naked as the day he was born and couldn't care less. He enjoyed the skin to skin contact and just cherished all the time he had.

They talked about this and that, Harry still teasing them about their crush on him while they told him about how they were behaving, mostly. However, Harry froze as he thread his fingers through Severus' hair when he spoke.

"And Bellatrix is missing her favorite Potter. You'd think the woman would be busy with Rodolphus and her work, but now, she keeps stopping by, whining and bugging us no matter how many times we tell her to leave."

"You alright Kitten?" Lucius asked, smoothing back his hair with a kiss to his wild hair. "You miss Bella too?"

"Yes," he whispered as he continued playing with Severus' hair.

The hell has he caused?

* * *

**A/N: I popped about another one. What do you think? **

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Three chapters in a row and another on the way while the rest are outlined. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm on a roll. This story may actually get finished by next week. ****There are six (or seven) chapters after this, and this one's a little short. ****And that being said, you guys better be prepared for what's ahead and keep your eyes open. **

**There is no set future. There are so many possibilities to one's future, nothing is set until you make that final choice.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"For the love of Merlin, Remus get up!"

"Leave me alone woman," he snapped before trying to pull the blanket back, but Bella continued to pull on it. Grumbling, he wrapped his arms around his pillow; wouldn't put it past the witch to try and steal it. Stealing a man's pillow, so wrong. "Don't you have a husband to bother?"

"My husband is at work like he should be as holiday is over. Just like you should be. Now get up."

"Fine!" Merlin the woman was a pain in his arse. A loving pain the arse, but an arse just the same.

"So are you," she called after him, as if she could read his mind. "Merlin, Remus, what would your godson think of your laziness?"

"Seeing as Harry's is in the past at the moment, he has no say in it." Shaking his head, he quickly took a shower before dressing and exiting to find Bella staring at his photo he kept by his bed fondly.

"I miss them."

"Yes, well," she snapped to cover up the mist in her eyes, "enough of your Gryffindor sentiments. We have work and you're not taking another day off from writing. That book won't write itself."

"Yes mother," he said, yelping when she sent a stinging hex to his backside. "Hey!"

"You have two minutes to get to your office before I come back and drag you there."

Smiling after his friend, he looked back to the photo. The whole gang laughing and playing around at graduation; James wrapping his arms around Lily while she laughed, Peter laughing at something Alice said while they were wrapped around each other, Bella and her sister Cissie talking and smiling while Remus talked with Professor Pierson, Severus and Lucius bluntly staring at the small man. He felt warmth and love every time he stared at the photo, though there was the familiar ache at the missing of his mate.

Sirius, gone. Gave his life protecting him.

Stupid mutt.

"Remus!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Harry frowned down at his belly as the water came down, washing away the soap he had washed himself with. He could see his feet. Well, he's always been able to see his feet, but it was always the tips of his toes. Because though he was coming up on five months, he grew faster with the twins. He soothed his hand over his belly and leaned over a bit, again seeing his feet. He was alright. It had just been leaning over when looking at his feet.

That was it.

He was fine.

Cutting off the shower, he dressed and made it to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were a few scattered children that were up early, but it wouldn't be for another few minutes before the rest of the children starting showing their faces. No doubt they were trying to squeeze in the last few minutes they could after staying up late last night.

"Good morning, Professor Pierson," Remus greeted with a smile.

"Morning."

"How was your break?"

"Uneventful." Aside from the frantic letter from Sirius and seeing his husbands twice, each time making him come by a foot rub. Severus had taken his turn at a rub and had gone as far as to take his big toe in his mouth after using massage oil. Harry came embarrassingly fast when he sucked. His hormones were embarrassing him. Honestly, you weren't supposed to come that fast unless you were in your teens. Not to mention that the way Lucius had been holding him, cradling his belly with one hand while the other rubbed the inside of his wrist, thumb brushing over his tattoo, it hadn't helped his control. "How was yours?"

The young man shrugged as his answer and smiled at something behind him. Harry looked to see Sirius and James nearly sleepwalking into the hall, mumbling and barely eyes open, Peter with them. Smiling, he looked back to Remus and let him join his friends while he finished making his way to the head table.

"Hagrid," he greeted with a sniff, still mad about the way he manhandled him into his huge coat and always popped up to repeat it whenever he had wanted to go outside during break.

"Tyke," he grumbled back, eating some of his bacon.

Sniffing again, he took his seat beside Minnie, glaring when he saw the smile she tried to hide behind her tea cup. Like he couldn't see that cat like grin. The woman was too amused by he and Hagrid's relationship. He didn't see what was so funny. Hagrid kept using his size to manhandle him into his coat that weighed so much, every time. Even when Harry made sure to take a coat, Hagrid would grunt about it not being enough and would strip him of it and then put on his huge coat. It was ridiculous. And every time, Grandma, Grandpa, and/or both were there and didn't say anything except to thank Hagrid for his thoughtfulness. No matter how hard he glared at them all.

It was a conspiracy. He knew it.

"Good morning Harry."

"Hmm."

"I hope you slept well."

"I did. You?"

"Very well, thank you."

Breakfast was full of light conversation as he knew that when the months passed conversation would turn to the students. Breakfast ended and soon his first class started. Regulus seemed to be in high spirits and radiating from his smile. Harry kept smiling back whenever he looked at the young man and calling for his students to all raise their wands and present their patronus, he damn near went blind when Regulus' fox emerged rather bright.

"Well done, class," he praised his class, them smiling back in pride for remembering how to do it and still being able to. "I'm glad to see you all didn't allow your minds to be filled with all the food you no doubt ate. Now, because you all know and remember, it's time to really learn how to use them." He gave his young class a reassuring smile when they suddenly looked nervous. "Who can tell me why it's hard for some wizards to perform the patronus on their own, however when they really need it, they can't?"

Several hands rose and he pointed to one of the Gryffindors. "Yes?"

"Because they're afraid?"

"More or less. What is the patronus used against? Mr. Black?"

"Dementors."

"And what do dementors do? Mr. Creevey?"

"They suck happy memories and good feelings."

"So you can see why it would be hard to use the patronus, protection that requires a happy memory, against a creature that is trying to suck it out of you." He turned and summoned the bogart closer. "I won't have you facing it one on one until tomorrow and I'll be teaching you one at a time. No, today, you're going to see one, and that is it. Afterwards, we'll call it a day. Please, do not scream."

Usually a bogart only showed your fear, and though dementors still scared him a bit, they weren't his greatest fear. Thankfully though he'd mastered the art of concentrating and focusing on what fear he wanted shown for these classes. His students didn't need to see his fears, especially now of all times.

Opening the bogart, skeletal fingers peeked out, grabbing the edge of the wardrobe, before it slowly floated out and the air was sucked out the room as most of the students tried not to scream. He did hear a few whimpers and Harry allowed them to look their fill before pushing it back. "**Expecto Patronum!**" His stag burst out and rammed into the dementor so hard it flew right back into the wardrobe and shut with a click.

Turning back to his class, he silently summoned chocolate to each student who shakingly took their treat and nibbled on them till they ate it all. "Feel better?"

Wordless nods had him giving them a smile before calling it a day with one more piece of chocolate. Harry took his usual notes as the class cleared out until it was empty minus Harry and Regulus. "What can I do for you Mr. Black?"

"I wanted to thank you."

That had him looking up at his student. "For?"

"For whatever you said to my parents. They asked Sirius to come home for dinner and he actually ended up staying for the last few days of break. So...thank you."

"No reason to thank me Mr. Black. Family is important and I'm happy that you're possibly getting yours back."

Regulus stared at him with a little frown that was really adorable, but Harry just waved him away, reminding him that he did have a class to make and watched as the youngest Black ran out of the room.

His day continued on, surprisingly well for a bunch of students back from holiday, and it was time for his last class, the sixth year class. They oddly behaved and Harry noticed a sort of calm between Sirius and Lucius, even with Severus. Where James seemed to be behaving because of class and for Peter, Sirius seemed genuinely calm with sitting in his group, especially next to Lucius where only weeks ago he had openly glared at the man as if he were a vet talking about neutering the next dog he saw.

Like his other classes, he had his students reviewing what they learned before break and was pleased that they still remembered. And like his other classes, he introduced to the bogart dementor and chocolate. As it was the end of class, he called for the pair that was to have their end of the class duel. "That's all for today class. Ms. Evans and Ms. Black please stay behind for your duel."

Harry cleared the room and made the barrier before sitting at his desk and watching them nod to each other. "State the rules," he ordered.

"On your count," said Narcissa.

"Disarm only," Lily said next.

"No dark magic."

"Over when opponent is down."

"Good," he nodded. "On my count. One, two...three."

He watched with pride as Narcissa easily became the aggressor. The woman was more powerful and a hell of a lot smarter than she looked. She had been a "stay at home mom" while Lucius worked and Draco went off to school. Though she in no way stayed at home. If she wasn't out doing little chores and anything that pleased her, she had done her duties as Lady Malfoy. And it had people underestimate her. Which was idiotic because to be married to Lucius, you had to be able to keep up in every way possible. Lucius didn't waste his time with people who couldn't keep up. Those were the people he played and spent time messing with when he was bored. Harry thought he needed a new hobby, which just caused him to land on his back with Lucius doing naughty and perverted things to him.

Cissy had luckily been friends with Lucius when their arranged marriage happened and became final, and they thanked Merlin all the time about Lucius being able to get Cissy pregnant on the first try, enough to make an heir. Draco. After Draco graduated, Cissy and Lucius divorced with smiles and happily. While Lucius made his love for Severus known, Cissy had gone into doing what she always wanted. Politics of all things. And the woman was made for it. After all, you didn't tell Voldemort with a straight face that his number one enemy was dead while he was in fact alive without some skill. Now Cissy was a member of the Wizengamot, and still making her way up.

She was good with hiding behind her perfect image while she cut through any obstacles with a sweet smile.

That's why she wasn't the only one surprised when Lily suddenly shouted, "**Expecto Patronum!**" and blinded Narcissa long enough to stun her and win.

Lily blinked down at the blonde and Harry could see she too was surprised. Harry called a win and woke Narcissa after taking down the barrier. "Well done, Ms. Evans," he congratulated towards the red head while helping Narcissa stand back up.

"...Thank you."

"Yes, congratulations," Narcissa said with a nod before stepping off the platform.

"You did very well also Ms. Black. I have no pointers for now, you may leave."

"Thank you sir," she said with a smile before leaving the room.

Lily looked torn between following her out and staying behind. Harry chose for her. "I'd like to speak with you Ms. Evans for a bit."

Familiar green eyes turned his way and she slowly nodded before stepping off the platform so Harry could change the room back. "Take a seat please." He took a seat behind his desk while Lily took the one he had summoned from the corner.

Before he could open his mouth, Lily cried, "I'm sorry!"

Frowning. "What for?"

"Well...for my previous behavior towards you. I was...disrespectful to you when I had no reason to." Nodding, he waited for her to add, "And for cheating."

Okay, she lost him. "How did you cheat Ms. Evans? I would have called you on it."

"I used _Expecto Patronum _and I know it's not a dueling spell."

Really? Barely containing his irritable sigh as he ran his hand through his hair instead. "Ms. Evans, when are you going to actually learn something that I teach? And not just hear it?" At her confused frown, he continued. "Not even on my first day teaching, during my duel with Professor O'Neal, I said to use things from other classes if you wished and charms and transfiguration isn't a "dueling" spell."

"But the books says..."

"Lily!" he snapped suddenly tired. "You're muggleborn correct?" She gave a slow nod, her eyes still wide at his snap. "So you remember your math?"

"Yes."

"Did your teacher ever tell you to show your work?"

"Yes."

"And did you always use the way the book instructed?"

"No," she denied with a shake of her head. "I usually forgot that way, or it was too hard, so my mom showed me an easier way."

"And there you go. You didn't follow the book, and found a way that was best for you. Going to and learning from the book is fine, there's nothing wrong with it, but it's **_one_** way. There are so many different possibilities and ways you can do things Ms. Evans, do not limit yourself. Dueling isn't about strict rules and guidelines and only a certain range of spells you can use. Dueling is about thinking on your feet, being creative, and you did just that. You won because you used a spell that was unexpected and took down your opponent. And frankly, if you were ever in a life and death duel, you do not limit yourself to what a book says. You put in everything you have and don't hold back until you are the last person standing."

She didn't say anything and he knew that she needed to process what he'd told her. So he dismissed her and went back to his paperwork.

"Professor Pierson?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"When you're in a life and death duel, how hard is it to finish someone?"

He wouldn't put it past her if this was a kind of test. Either way, he answered like he always did. Truthfully. "Taking a life is never easy, Ms. Evans, even with fire and power and maybe even revenge fueling you." She nodded before he added, "However, not taking a life when you have a choice is the hardest one to make."

"Even if your own life is on the line?"

"Some people prefer to die than damage their soul with murder."

* * *

"Where is Black and Malfoy?"

Witches and wizards looked around and squirmed under the glare of their lord as his displeasure wasn't hidden.

"My lord," one addressed, stepping forward, "no one has spoken to either men since the children were let out from school for break. Though...it's rumored that Orion is in the act of bringing his oldest son back into the family."

"Really?"

"Yes my lord. It was after a dinner he had with his sons' defense professor."

"Ah, yes, Professor Pierson, Dumbledore's unexpected grandson. What do we know of this man?"

"Nothing my lord."

"Find me everything you can."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's a little short, but I think the story's coming along. We finally got to Voldemort.**

**Also, for anyone who's noticed this but hasn't said anything or if you're just realizing it; it wasn't till I was outlining the rest of the chapters that I realized I never even thought about Arthur and Molly. So...if in the real HP they're older than James and Lily and all of them then great. That works for me. If not, then please just assume that they are older and already graduated. Because as much as I'd like to do them, it's a little late to add them into the story as students.**

**With that said, please review and look out for the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who clarified Molly and Arthur's age for me. Makes me feel better for how easily I completely forgot about them. **

**Tattoo: google wheeled triskelion**

**Now for the new chapter… I'm sorry.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Harry stood swamped in Hagrid's coat as he stood in front of his seventh year class, right outside of the Forbidden Forest. It was the end of January and it meant the days of the last week were full of obstacle courses for his classes five and up. And him being outside in January, near Hagrid, he couldn't go without his coat. He had to admit that it kept him warm and toasty without needing a warming charm which he had put on all his students. Didn't need them whining about the cold while working on their task.

"Are you all ready?"

The seventeen year olds nodded with determination, this class was easily his favorite class to teach, and shouted, "On your mark! Get set! Go!"

They took off into the forest without a backwards glance and Harry smiled after them, walking over to join Hagrid by the fire. Fang sat in the doorway, Hagrid giving up on having the big dog choose. Inside, he scratched at the door to be let out so he could see Harry and all the students around, yet being outside in the cold, he wanted back in after a few minutes. Finally Hagrid just left the door open so he could lounge in and out.

Aside from the first jumping, Fang was well behaved when it came to Harry, usually just thrust his head under his hand for a rub and curling up next to him. The big dog was such a softy, and a coward if you asked Hagrid.

"How are you Hagrid?"

"I'm good, 'Arry. How are the little ones?"

The question brought his hands to his belly that was covered by the coat and he tried to hide his anxiety. No matter what Poppy said, he knew his belly had gone down an inch or two. There was no denying that weeks ago he had only been able to see the tips of his toes, his toenails. And now he could see all his toes when he looked down. Call it intuition or just the fact that he knew his body, he had shrunk.

And that scared the life out of him.

His babies hadn't moved or dropped lower like Poppy tried to say, they had shrunk. Things were changing, the tattoo on the inside of his wrist that matched his husbands' for one, and he just wanted to go home. But so far there was no hope, and at the rate things were going…

"'Arry?"

"They're fine," he said, plastering on a fake smile. No need to worry his half-giant friend. "Hey, Hagrid?"

"Hmm."

"I plan to start introducing my students to some creatures next week and though Professor Glasken is a good professor, when it comes to creatures, he's…"

"A brute," he grunted.

Harry nodded. "Yes. So, would you mind speaking to my classes?"

The smile Hagrid gave him had him smiling back so much he could feel it in his cheeks. They spent their time planning for which classes to talk to on what days and what about. The whole time Harry kept his eye on the forest for any sign of trouble or for any of his students finishing. The first team crossed the finish line after only half an hour and joined Harry and Hagrid by the fire, excited for winning yet he watched with pride as they immediately started speaking with each other about what they needed to work on.

It wasn't long before the rest of the class made it out and Harry helped them understand where they all had trouble; which was a plant very similar to Devil's Snare while he summoned the hot cocoa he had had been preparing in Hagrid's hut. The students seemed to enjoy it and stayed focused on the lesson even while they laughed which made it more enjoyable for Harry.

"Let's call it a day class. I want you all bright eyed and bushy tailed for next week because Hagrid will be teaching us about acromantulas. Anyone able to tell me what that is?"

"A big ass spider."

Laughing at their classmate's description, Harry smiled. "Yes, to put it simply. And language."

"Sorry."

"Finish off your drinks and head on back inside. That's all for today. And the winning team you know when and where to meet me on Saturday."

The class finished off their drinks before heading back in groups, and Harry was happy to see that they weren't split between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but more by their teams. Seemed the whole unity thing was working for the seventh years so far, also a few of his other classes, mostly the younger ones. Sixth year…they were moving slowly, but he had seen a change; mostly between Sirius and Lucius. Something happened over the break. Not to mention Severus and Peter. They weren't exactly friendly, but Severus no longer sneered at Peter as if were a bug while Peter didn't look fearful as if Severus was about to use him as an ingredient for a potion.

Firenze emerged from the forest once the students were a while away and approached, nodding to them both which they returned. "Your students are odd ones," he said as his greeting.

Laughing, he nodded. "No doubt."

"I believe they should pay more attention to the plant professor."

"Herbology," he absently corrected, Firenze absently shrugging in return. Such a human response it had him smiling. All the time helping Harry with class and Harry spending with the clan and the centaur was picking up his habits.

"A young one approaches," Firenze announced suddenly, while he had been talking.

He turned to see Severus approaching, looking sheepish at the possibility of interrupting them. "Mr. Snape."

"Hello. I was wondering if I can speak with you Professor. It's about that project you assigned me."

Nodding, he turned back to his friends. "Excuse me."

"No problem. We'll clean up and send things to your classroom," Hagrid said, Firenze nodding in agreement.

Saying his goodbyes and thank yous, he and Severus made their way back to the castle and to his classroom. "You figure out the counter?"

The young man nodded and Harry transfigured a spare quill to a stuffed rabbit and set it on a desk. Moving to stand next to his student, he gestured to the toy. Severus closed his eyes to prepare himself, no doubt preparing himself to see the blood. Harry wasn't going to baby his future husband by just having stuffing come out of the slashes. He needed to see it as realistic as it would be if used. He needed to continue to see what his spell did, so he knew not to use it. Harry still had nightmares of what pain he had caused Draco that night in the bathroom. All the blood. And even with the help of potions, he still carried scars.

"**Sectumsempra!**"

The blood spread from the slashes that cut across the stuffed toy and it took a nudge from Harry to get Severus moving towards to toy so he could fix the toy. The Latin words flowed from his mouth as the tip of his wand ran down the center of the toy's "chest" and slowly the slashes disappeared though the fabric was stained red from the fake blood. Severus stared at the toy and Harry knew that face. It was the same as his future self and it was a face he'd seen countless times while in the past. He was trying to process something and Harry left him to it while he cleaned up the mess and toy.

It wasn't until it went on for too long that he approached him. "Mr. Snape." Nothing. "Mr. Snape," he repeated. But again nothing. Finally he just grabbed the young man and turned him around to face him. "Severus."

Going wide eyed, Severus answered, "Yes?"

"You will never use this spell on anyone. Do you understand me?" He got a slow nod in return and Harry grabbed his chin in his hand to make sure he did not miss what he said. "You will not tell anyone of this spell, is that understood?" Severus blinked and Harry repeated himself before he got a nod. "You will not even write it down for anyone to find. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

At the whispered answer, he watched Severus' eyes slide down to his lips and he quickly released him and stepped back. "You did well Mr. Snape. How are you coming along with the potion?"

Severus blinked at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. "I actually finished it the other day and Peter sent it to his brother. The results should show themselves slowly which is good for his body and also good since he couldn't get better overnight without getting noticed. We should get a letter from him by next week to know if it's working."

Harry gave him a smile and hid his amusement at the blush that dusted Severus' cheeks before letting Severus leave so he could make it to dinner.

* * *

He walked along the edge of Hogsmeade, ignoring the cold so he could watch. The young one didn't know he was there, and for that he was glad because not only would it cause a stir with him, but with the town. No, he didn't need that.

Remus walked along with his professor, Professor Pierson, while the other students were scattered about but still in sight of the professor. The young one looked well, better than well. He had seen a change in Remus since the beginning of the year.

Ever since he bit Remus, he had watched over him. The pup was a rebellious little thing, yet growing up his wolf had welcomed his company during the full moon. And not just his wolf. For a few years after the bite, his pup had accepted his wolf, Moony as he's heard his friends call him. But then he entered the wizarding world and their prejudice and Fenrir was no longer welcomed near Remus. Moony called to him on those lonely full moons, but because of the wards Dumbledore set around the Shrieking Shack, he hadn't been able to go near him. Then his friends joined and Moony no longer called for him either.

However, that didn't stop Fenrir from watching over Remus. From the shadows.

And with the two fighting, with Moony demanding acceptance and Remus denying it, Remus had started to dwindle. The young rebellious and outspoken man had turned so meek and timid he had almost been nonexistent with no voice. His wolf clawing at his own body when finally released that Remus had hid and again had almost been close to nonexistent.

But something happened this year, no doubt the much talked about professor, and Remus was coming back. The way he walked alone told Fenrir that Remus was strong and accepted his wolf, and has for months.

And now was a time more than any to watch over him. Professor Pierson was attracting a lot of attention and soon he would have a price on his head, he could feel it. And with Remus seeming to be the closest to the man, Remus was in danger of being snatched and used as leverage.

Not on his watch. If it came to that, Fenrir would step up for the job and snatch him himself and run. He would not allow harm to come to his mate. Either of them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Walby, I'm sure." They both were.

After much discussion, Abraxas and Orion decided to approach the Potters and Longbottoms family about what they found about Voldemort and what they were doing with the information. When they finally received acceptance to meet from the two families, they had offered to have Dumbledore present because the long awaited response was obviously due to hesitation. Which was understandable given the history between their families.

"I'm coming with you," Walby stated with determination.

"Wouldn't have anyone else by my side." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Let's go. We need to be at the Potters."

Calling the address, they flooed into the entryway of the Potter home and moved aside in enough time for Abraxas and Constance to step through. They greeted each other before Dorea and Charlus Potter came to greet them. "Welcome."

"Thank you for seeing us."

"I'll admit we're all curious to what you have to show us."

They made their way to the sitting room where they greeted Dumbledore along with Augusta and Frederick. While the others were hesitant yet welcoming, Dumbledore excluded since he welcomed everyone with a smile and twinkle in his eye, Augusta looked like she smelled something horrible that had his Walby sitting rod straight.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

"I think we're all interested in what you wanted to meet about," Dumbledore started.

In answer, Orion pulled out the stack of parchment he had presented to Abraxas and handed them to Charlus. "I had someone with skill do some digging after a conversation I had with someone and…well." He gestured to the stack and they all stayed silent as Charlus read aloud the information so they could all know instead of each reading it one at a time. By the time he was done, the room was silent with heaviness that continue to weight them down until Dorea spoke. She asked, "Why have you brought this to us?"

"And why should we believe that anything is correct?"

"It's correct," Dumbledore interrupted with a sad smile.

"Albus?"

"I remember being the one assigned to introduced him to the wizarding world."

Frederick brought the attention back to them. "Why did you bring us this information?"

They shared a look, confirming that they really wanted to reveal what side they had joined, and nodding, Abraxas said, "Because we joined him." He continued on, ignoring the four wands that suddenly turned on them. "Voldemort's force is growing quickly and after reading that, and a conversation Orion had with a certain someone, we've decided that we no longer wish to join him."

"Why?"

"Family," Wilby spoke and Orion didn't bother hiding the way he slid his hand into hers as it rested in her lap.

And that answer alone bond and bind them together. All families understood the importance of family. Each would do anything for their family, especially their children.

"I think it's time for the four families to reunite together, don't you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Before we move on," Charlus said, "who exactly did you talk to that changed your mind."

Orion looked to Dumbledore that had the old wizard beaming. "Well it looks like my grandson's been busy."

* * *

The day after Valentine's approached and Harry sat in the Room of Requirement like he did every week, waiting for his husbands. The students were still winding down after the Valentine's dance and all the sugar, Harry indulging in a few himself that he received from his students. The hall had looked like a million cupids had exploded, Harry didn't think Lavender's mother should ever be in charge of decorations again, and Harry was still finding glitter in some places had had washed multiply times.

Unfortunately as a professor he had been on chaperoning duty, making sure the students behaved and didn't get too wild with pda. Seeing Sirius shoving his tongue down Remus' throat while practically dry humping him on the dance floor was something he never wanted to see again if he could help it. It had been hell teaching that day with everyone's minds on the dance and who they could ask at the last minute.

It was one of the horrors of being a professor. Dealing with the hormones and trying to teach the students while their minds were preoccupied like that. Before Yule was even worse as barely anyone learned anything as they talked about plans for break and shopped and fret over last minute gifts to get their friends.

Harry had been asked by plenty of students to be their date which had been sweet in a slightly disturbing way. Students sure as hell didn't ask any of their professors to dances during his time at Hogwarts. Then again most of the professors were either married, too intimidating to approach no matter how good they looked (Severus), or they just hadn't been the most attractive.

He sat on the couch, his thumb again finding its way to his inner wrist. When he had woken to that on his wrist, he had freaked out, and then to see them matching on his husbands had been worse. Severus and Lucius had been dead set against tattoos after the dark mark disappeared. Years of that mark on them ruined them from ever wanting ink on their skin again. And Harry had honored that. So to see those on their wrists had sent his heart racing.

After getting the courage to question them in a way that would answer his question and not alert them that he had no idea why they had them, he had gotten his answer to the triskelion tattoos. Severus and Lucius had each gotten one side of the symbol when they married, yet never finished it until they found their third. Harry.

Just the thought of how so much changed had Harry break in a sweat as he continued to rub the tattoo in his wrist. It didn't even look fresh, it looked as if it had been there for years. His body was changing and he didn't know why. The memories weren't coming with the changes, and when he looked at the time to see that Lucius and Severus were hours late, he curled, clutching his belly, as he lied out on the couch. He had never felt so afraid. And so alone.


	15. Chapter 14

**500 notes! You guys, thank you.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**_February..._**

"Grandpa! I need to speak…with you. Uh…I can come back."

He had entered Albus' office with the intent to tell him about Voldemort's horcruxes. At least the ones he's already made. It had knocked him back with how easily he had forgotten about them, though he had been occupied with the absence of his husbands. It had been two straight weeks that they've missed. He didn't know what it meant, all he knew was that if he changed this much, he wasn't going to hold back any longer. He was going to the source of all his pain and the wizarding world's fear.

Voldemort.

He had entered his grandfather's office, only to walk in on what looked to be a meeting. An Order of the Phoenix meeting. At least some of them as the four main families were there along with a few others witches and wizards that he didn't recognize.

"Harry!" he greeted with a smile and a bright arse twinkle that nearly blind him. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

An excuse was on the tip of his tongue, however he had looked around, only to land on two couples. One couple he would recognize anywhere, they basically took him in and treated him like their own. Gave birth to seven children who became the family he always wanted. Their red hair stood out amongst the group and Harry stared into the blue eyes of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Over twenty years and six children less and it was slightly creepy. They were only a few years older than him, they looked so young, yet smiling the same as they always did.

The pair sitting beside them, they looked almost regal in their posture and robes, though warming and welcoming as they stared back. While the man looked at his face, eyes roaming his face in confusion with familiar wild hair on top of his head, the woman looked as if she had discovered Rowena Ravenclaw's experiment books and wasn't blinking as she stared.

"Harry?"

Tearing his eyes away, he addressed Albus. "Yes, ah, I just came to tell you something."

He gestured for Harry to go over and harry obliged though everything inside him was telling him to leave and get away from the stares of his real grandparents.

He stepped next to Albus, who wrapped his arm around his waist, and made introductions. "Everyone, this is Harry. Harry, this is everyone." He nodded, offering a light smile for Orion and Walburga and a bigger one for Minnie.

"Albus, perhaps your…"

"Grandson."

"Perhaps your grandson could come back another time. We are in the middle of something, "a wizard that Harry didn't recognize suggested.

"Nonsense. Harry knows all about the Order."

"What?!"

"Albus!"

"Why?"

"He's just a child."

Harry glared at the witch who said that and silenced them all with a wave of his hand. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from assuming you know me, and not call me a child. I haven't been a child since I was fourteen."

Hermione and Ron liked to say since they were eleven since that was when everything began with them, however Harry started when the nightmares were constant and kept him from sleeping. And being forced into a ritual and watching Voldemort rise damn sure gave him nightmares.

Looking down, he addressed Albus. "I have information that I need to give you. Information that's slipped my mind since I've been here."

Albus looked up at him before giving the order a smile and apology as he put up a filmy and sound proof barrier. "What is it, my boy?"

"I'm sorry I'm only now giving this to you. I just…"

Albus covered his hand. "It's alright, Harry. I know."

He stared into Albus' sad blue eyes and nearly broke down. Finally, someone saw. Someone saw the disappearance of his babies. But no. He would not break down. He had made his choice, now he needed to follow through. Lives were at risk. 27 years worth of lives.

"Voldemort has horcruxes." Albus' face went white with shock, the same reaction from his own sixth year. "In the future he has seven," if he could go whiter he would, "but he doesn't have them all now."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, because I was one of them." He waved off the older man's questions. "We destroyed it in my time and obviously with me not born yet, he hasn't made his accidental seventh. I know all of them, but I think at this year, he's only made three."

Harry remembered that Regulus was a death eater by the time he made the locket, the ring wasn't but a short time before that, along with the goblet that he gave to Bellatrix to protect. The ones that he knew were definitely made were the diary, the diadem, and Nagini.

The diary was gonna be tricky to find since it had been given to Lucius to hold, which meant Voldemort still had hold of it or hidden it somewhere else.

"I know where two are for sure. The last one will be tricky. Well, so will another one, but it's more on timing than finding it."

Albus nodded shakily before looking at the filmy barrier. Before he could lower it though, Harry told him to take a few minutes. As much pressure as it was, and as much as he hated it, he knew what it was be a figure that people looked up to. And if the Order saw an ashen Albus, fear would spike and they wouldn't get anything one. No, Albus needed to pull the Slytherin side everyone had inside them and pull his mask on.

"Ready?"

Albus nodded before lowering the barrier and smiled. Anyone looking, who was Minnie, would not the missing twinkle in his eyes. "I think we've just caught a break."

Grandma Minnie gave Harry a glance before asking, "What would that be?"

"Horcruxes," Harry answered. As expected, the majority of the room gasped and paled, while the ones he didn't recognized looked puzzled. "Horcrux is the darkest magic a witch or wizard can perform. By performing a murder, the caster's soul is split and put into an object so that they can live past death." Harry was ready for someone to pass out with how pale they all were. "However, Voldemort has three."

One witch fainted while most of the wizards gripped their wives or armrests tight so they didn't do the same.

"How did you come by this information?" Abraxas questioned.

"That is not important. What is im—"

"I'm sorry young man," Charlus Potter cut in, "but it's important. How are we to know if this information is correct?"

"It's a question I cannot, and will not answer," he said.

Dorea rested her hand over Charlus' when he was about to speak again. Then she asked, "How do we find them and destroy them?"

"I know where two are and how to destroy them…"

"How?"

"Basilisk venom."

They all stared at him shocked. "How in Merlin's pants are we supposed to get—"

Harry lifted a phial that was filled with clear liquid. It had been surprisingly easy to receive when he asked nicely.

**_~Flashback~_**

_He couldn't believe he was doing this. But it had to be done so that they could destroy the horcruxes. And they could only be destroyed with basilisk venom. And when Harry had thought about it, he had again been surprised with how easily he forgot things. Such as the fact that there was a huge basilisk camping out in the chamber of secrets. _

_No doubt he should have asked Albus and/or Minnie to join him, but there were still some things he hid, such as him being a parselmouth. It was something he could do with Voldemort's soul inside him, however Harry quickly learned after the war that he still had the ability, when he had expected it to disappear. But Albus—his Albus—had a theory that Harry always had the ability, but it had been recessive. Voldemort's soul had just awaken it in a way. Since most bloodlines were connected somehow, it was easy to assume that Harry had a little bit of Slytherin in his blood and, again, the horcrux just strengthened the gene, allowing him to speak the language of the snakes. _

_Either way, Harry was glad he had it as he passed through the door and entered the chamber, walking down the walkway like he had his second year, and approached Salazar Slytherin's head. With his head down and eyes closed, he hissed, **"Open."**_

_The mouth slowly opened and Harry was nearly knocked over with the air that suddenly puffed out. It was stale and was a bit rank, but Harry stood where he was and listened. It wasn't long before he heard the soft hiss of the basilisk and the sound of her slithering out of the mouth and into the water pooled under the head. _

_He waited, trying to remain calm as he felt the air in front of his face get heavier and heavier. The snake's face right in front of his, he knew it. No doubt if he opened his eyes, and didn't die on the spot, he'd find his face an inch or less away from the basilisk's. _

**_"You are a speaker?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Why have you come? No one has ever visited me."_**

**_"I come to ask for some of your venom."_**

_The hiss she released was not friendly and it took everything Harry had not to turn tail and run. He did take a step back though, only for the basilisk to close the distance he put between them._

**_"You ask for my venom."_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"…Why?"_**

**_"There is a wizard that has created dark objects that can only be destroyed with basilisk venom. And I seek to destroy them."_**

**_"You speak of master?"_**

**_"That monster is not your master," _**_he snapped suddenly, only to inhale quickly at what he just did. If he wanted death he sure as hell just begged for it. However instead of pain and death, he received hesitation before she spoke._

**_"Speak."_**

**_"That wizard had you released on a school, kill a child, and had the blame fall on another that had him expelled. He has killed many in the name of something that could kill our race with practice or war, and he wants to defy death by living forever. Besides, he sought to control you and you should never be controlled. No one should. Man or creature."_**

_Again he received hesitation, this time so long that Harry was close to opening his eyes to see if she was still there. However, she spoke. **"You are an odd one, young speaker. However, I agree with you. The boy talked of destruction and though I am a creature of death, I do not condone what he spoke of. You have my venom, young speaker. Now, open your eyes. You look ridiculous."**_

_Surprised, he opened his eyes and yelped when he was in fact less than an inch away from the basilisk. He hadn't been this close when he had stuck a sword through its mouth, so it was a little surprising. And frightening. And then he realized he had been staring at her in the eye._

**_"I'm not dead."_**

**_"Of course you're not. I have control on my eyes."_**

**_"Huh." _**_Shaking himself from the fact that this snake was a bit on the sassy side, he brought up a phial. **"How do we do this?"**_

_As an answer, she opened her mouth and leaned over to put the tip of her fang in the phial and suddenly it was full with clear basilisk venom. **"Thank you."**_

**_"You are welcome. Are you to leave now?"_**

_Surprised at the hesitance and sadness in her voice, he remembered what she said about no one visiting. She must be lonely down here by herself for so long. Making a decision, he shook his head. **"I don't have to leave now. I can stay if you wish."**_

_If snakes could shrug she would have. **"If you wish, which I can see why you would. I am magnificent."**_

_Definitely sassy._

**_~End Flashback~_**

He had actually stayed down there for the remainder of the afternoon and planned to visit. It had been surprisingly cozy being in her company, wrapped in her light coil as they talked about this and that. Mostly about where he came from since she said he smelled funny and his fears.

The faces of the surprised order brought him back to the present and he watched as they all seemed to think everything through before looking towards Albus. "What do we do?"

"We find them and try to destroy them before we go for Voldemort. We don't want him dead, only for him to come back."

"No we don't," he whispered, looking down when Albus squeezed his hand in reassurance."

"What are they? The horcruxes?"

"His snake, Nagini, Rowena's diadem, and a diary."

Abraxas' eyes widened before he excused himself to the floo. Frowning after the man, Harry addressed Molly's question about the diadem since it was well known that it was missing. "Yes, it's lost and that's exactly how I'm going to find it. I just have to get lost."

Minnie and Albus looked at him surprised, obviously picking up on what he was saying, while the others were confused. "Nagini on the other hand will be tricky. She never leaves his side and he'll get really protective of her once he realizes what's happening."

"He'll know?" Arthur asked nervously, speaking for the first time.

Harry nodded. "You know when something's happened to your child, even if they're across the country because your magic is in them. Imagine if it was a part of your soul, being destroyed. He's gonna know." Hell Harry had felt it when Hermione and Ron destroyed the goblet all the way down in the chamber of secrets and Harry had just a piece of the man's soul in him. And that shite had hurt.

The floo flared just then and Abraxas stepped through with a bundle in his hands. He walked to the Albus' desk and set the bundle down before quickly stepping back.

All eyes on the bundle, Harry knowing what it was, pulled back the cloth to uncover Riddle's diary. It looked innocent enough, but now that he was no longer Voldemort's horcrux, instead of being drawn and comforted with the similar piece of soul, his magic was pushing so strongly away from the diary Harry almost fell back. But he continued to stand where he stood.

"Is that…?"

"Yes." He looked to Abraxas who was gripping Constance's hand tightly. Harry could just imagine what they were feeling, knowing that they had Voldemort in a way in their home, where Lucius could have come across it. "When did he give this to you?"

"Shortly after I joined. Told me to protect it with my life, and that if I died, it should be passed to Lucius to watch and protect."

So that was how Lucius got it. He had been passed down the responsibility.

"What do we do now?" Minnie asked.

For an answer, Harry walked over to the shelf that held the sorting hat, picked him up, and reached inside to pull out the sword. Gasps followed his actions as he poured the venom over the blade and made his way to the desk. After asking Albus to move aside, he opened the diary down the middle like he had down when he was twelve and didn't wait to strike down and drive the tip into the pages. A shriek pierced the office as ink bled down the pages. Harry closed it, again copying his twelve year old self and again drove the sword into the cover to watch it bleed further until the shrieks died down.

* * *

Fenrir watched along with the followers as Voldemort suddenly fell back into his seat with a cry, his snake writhing on the floor beside him in obvious pain. He, nor the others, had ever seen the wizard in any kind of pain, let along hear him shout in pain. Whatever it was, was powerful and excruciating.

"My lord?" a brave soul ventured and earned a cruciatus so powerful and long that his cries ended at the same time as his heart.

"I want Abraxas Malfoy," Voldemort ordered. "And I want him now!"

* * *

"You realize you can never go back there, right?" Harry addressed Abraxas who continued to stare at the diary until Albus covered with the cloth again. The others had left shortly after with orders and unbreakable vow to never speak of the horcrux outside of Albus' office. "He knows now that a horcrux was destroyed, and with how you weren't at his meeting right now, it's the conclusion he'll come to."

The older blonde man nodded, gripping Constance's hand between his own.

"How secure is your home? Has he or any other death eaters ever been there?" He nodded and Harry turned to Albus, which he returned with a smile.

"You may room here until we figure something up. This is a sanctuary of sorts."

"I sent word to Lucius, he should be here shortly."

And not a moment later there was a knock on the door that admitted a slightly hesitant Lucius who looked surprised to see his parents. "Father? Mother? What's going on?"

"Sit down Lucius." Abraxas slipped into his father role quickly and easily, not showing how shaken he was to not scare his son. "You know how I had joined the Dark Lord and then began to spy for Dumbledore?" Lucius looked to the headmaster before nodding. "Well, something has been brought to light and after some action was taken, we're going to need to lay low for a while."

Lucius glanced between his parents. "You mean hiding? We're hiding?"

"Until either the war ends or other accommodations could be arranged," Albus ensured.

Harry watched as Lucius tried to think of what happened and what would cause the Malfoys to hide. Finally he asked, "Where are we hiding?"

"Here actually," Albus smiled. He had shaken off the news and event for now, but he knew it was sitting in the back of his mind to replay and think about later when he was alone and away from eyes. "Lord and Lady Malfoy will room close to the Slytherin dorms while you continue with your schooling. No need to stop learning. Now, why don't we make out way to dinner? I'm a little hungry, how about you?"

* * *

Sirius couldn't help but watch Lucius during dinner. He seemed distracted and though they had years of hate and tension between them, he couldn't help but worry and care about the guy. During his time with his family, he had learned that his family were turning away from Voldemort and doing what they can to see him gone. All thanks to Professor Pierson. And because of it, his father had spread word to the Malfoys and his brothers, who passed it to his children—Sirius' cousins—and during one night they had all gathered for a dinner.

He had been surprised yet ecstatic to hear it, and had wanted to tell the rest of the marauders immediately, yet he hadn't because of how big of a thing it was and he didn't want to jeopardize that news somehow getting out, endangering the family that he was slowly getting back with.

However, a truce had been called between him and Lucius with them all being on the same side, and it had somehow grown during their time back with being in the same defense group and being dueling partners. They had even dueled each other outside of class to strengthen themselves. Well, when he could pull himself away from his lovely werewolf.

"Does Lucius seem distracted to you?" he asked the guys.

They looked toward the Slytherin table where Severus seemed to be talking to Lucius, yet the blonde was barely paying attention. Which was odd because no matter how he tried to act uninterested, they all knew that Lucius always put his full attention on Severus when he could. He listened to every word he said, even when it was on potions when Lucius didn't exactly find the subject thrilling. Besides, their team had finally won an obstacle course that day, that James and Sirius were riding a bit of a high, Lily and Severus too. Though Severus was more subdued than Lily who couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah," James muttered with a frown. "You think he's alright? I mean, not that I care."

Remus rolled his eyes while Peter hid his smile behind his cup. With all the work that went into the potion for Patrick, they all had spent a lot of time together and had gotten closer. Most of them—meaning Severus and James—wouldn't say that they were friends while some—Remus and Peter—were brave enough to call it that and the others—Sirius and Lucius—just called it part of the truce.

"I don't know," Sirius frowned. "I'm gonna try and pull him aside to ask." He looked at Remus. "You mind?"

Those golden eyes stared into his gray and smiled the smile that always melted his insides. "Of course not." And Sirius didn't even try and fight the urge to kiss Remus. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against the soft thin lips of Remus Lupin and moaned when that sneaky talented tongue flicked out and licked him. He was all set and ready to open his mouth for that tongue, wanting to taste and suck on it, however the other two loudly and unsubtly cleared their throats. Glaring at them, he pressed one more kiss to Remus who was smirking before going back to his dinner.

* * *

Lily was so happy with her team's performance that day. They had finally won an obstacle course. They never win. They usually were arguing too much to even make it through the first obstacle smoothly. However, they had passed through their obstacle smoothly and for once exited the forest first. Professor Pierson had looked so surprised, yet proud, that Lily had felt something inside her burst.

She wanted to make that man proud. She wanted to make him happy and not disappoint him any longer. Lily was tired of fighting against everything the man taught them. She was tired of the other students flourishing while she limited herself. And the question Remus had thrown at her before break. _"How would you take everything we've learned from him if it had been given by McGonagall or Dumbledore?"_

Honestly, though her mind had been a little shaken, she would have taken their word for what it was. She wouldn't have questioned them, well maybe a little because she questioned everything, but she would have trusted them and wouldn't have wondered if they were dark and trying to lead them down the wrong path. Like she had done to Professor Pierson.

She had treated him wrongly and she needed to give him a proper apology, not the sad one she gave after her duel with Narcissa that she had won.

Walking through the defense classroom and up the stairs to his office, she was about to knock when she heard something. Pressing her ear against the door, she identified the sound as sobbing. She bit her lip, considering if she should still knock, see who was crying, or just walk away. If it was a student, she didn't want to intrude and maybe make them feel embarrassed, and she didn't want to do the same to Professor Pierson if it was him crying. Then again, if it was him, she didn't want to walk away and find out later that he was hurt.

Gathering her courage, she turned the knob and peaked inside to see Professor Pierson sitting on the floor in front of his fireplace, clutching his stomach and rocking back and forth as he sobbed. Worried, she closed the door behind her and approached the man silently until she was beside him. She kneeled beside him and softly whispered, "Professor Pierson?"

The man's head snapped up to look at her and she saw the tears that stained his cheeks while his eyes were rimmed red. He had been crying, hard and long, and again something inside her burst. She wanted to hurt whoever hurt the man, she wanted to cause pain. It surprised her, yet she pushed it away for now as she asked, "Are you hurt?"

He bit his lip and shook his head, nodded, and shook his head again while his arms tightened around himself. He didn't seem to know how to answer the question. He seemed so lost, that Lily did the only thing she knew to do. She reached for him.

Like a dam, he started sobbing again, even harder, and reached for her in return, collapsing on her that she fell on her butt in surprise. His head tucked into her neck, tears wetting her skin, and arms wrapped around her tight, and with a slight pause, she wrapped her arms around him in return before reaching one hand up to run her fingers through his hair. She softly rocked them back and forth as she did a quick scan to make sure he wasn't injured.

She paused at his stomach and frowned. She could have sworn he was a little bit bigger, but maybe with the way he was lying, and the angle…

Professor Pierson's sobs eventually turned to whimpers and hiccups till he was silent and then asleep. Her professor fell asleep on her. It sure as hell surprised her, but she didn't move, she didn't want to disturb him. Yet, she moved when she heard the door to the office open and saw Remus entering.

He froze when he saw them and narrowed his eyes at her. Lily rolled her eyes, because honestly why would she hurt him and then comfort him? That didn't make any sense. With protectiveness in his eyes, Remus stepped into the office and looked down at Pierson. He seemed to be doing something before his eyes widened a fraction.

"Remus?"

"Help me get him to bed," he instructed, leaning down to help unwind his arms from around Lily and get him to stand. His eyes opened briefly, before taking one step at a time with the help of his students to his chambers and to his room.

Remus gave her a look and Lily knew a dismissal when she saw one.

* * *

Remus stared down at the young man and sighed. He had been afraid of this. With his nose, he could smell everything from who was in the room—if he concentrated enough anyway—to when someone had just taken medicine. And how pregnant someone was. And not only could he see, but he could smell the pregnancy leaving Pierson.

Gently, he changed his professor into some sleep clothes and tucked him in, Pierson's eyes hazily blinking open to stare up at him. "Remus."

"I know," he whispered.

A tear leaked from the corner of Pierson's eye. "They're disappearing."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Pierson's face crumbled and he turned away, clutching at his belly as tight as he could.

Remus pressed his lips together as he tucked him in one last time and exited his bedroom, finding Lily sitting on the couch. Sighing, he started to walk towards the door to leave, knowing Lily would follower.

"Remus?"

"Lily…just, please, not now."

To his surprise, Lily nodded and gave one last glance to Pierson's chamber doors. "You'll take care of him right?" she asked, and at his nod, she nodded back and turned to leave.

He stared after her, shocked that she was actually leaving well enough alone, but he didn't give her much thought as he made his way back to his room. He absently kissed Sirius goodnight and said goodnight to the others while he got into bed and closed and silenced his curtains. He had grabbed a book while in Hogsmeade back in January during the winning teams' trip and he had been studying it nonstop. It had been on time travel.

Time travel was near impossible, though there were a few theories on being able to send small objects through time. He had bought it to see if he could somehow help Pierson, but for now he was going with the next best thing. He picked up one of the two way journals and set it in front of him. If it worked, his future self should get it and know it was him, he should remember it after all and be expecting it. Looking at the book one more time, he started chanting the words as he moved his wand in precise movement. With a final tap he thought of his future self until nothing else was in his thoughts and with a flash, the journal disappeared.

"Holy shite it worked." He gave a strangled laugh before reaching for the other journal and quill. "Alright, let's see if it got to where I want it to."

_Hello._

_Hello, well, me._

_It worked!_

_Yes._

_Wait, tell me something only we would know so I know it's you._

_We hated James our first two years for taking all of Sirius' attention._

_It really is you._

_Yes._

_I really need your help._

_With Pierson._

_Yes. He needs to go home. He's losing his babies, and I know that his husbands haven't visited. _

_Everyone thinks he's traveling. Here he's been traveling the world for three years, only comes home for the major holidays._

_Time travel._

_Time travel._

Remus stared at the journal before writing. _He needs to go home. How do we get him back home?_

_Time travel is still tricky. The only way wizards time travel is with time turners and even then the longest you can go is a week. At least officially. Unofficially I don't know how long they can go and even if I did, that would be Ministry of Magic equipment and they're not about to hand over that kind of tool to a werewolf._

_Potion?_

_Maybe. If I remember correctly, Pierson said he got knocked back in time with a potion gone wrong. So either he needs to let the potion eventually leave his system, he needs to drink an antidote, or…_

_Or?!_

_Or change the timeline so much that it knocks him back to his own time. _

He stared down at his future's handwriting and stared. Really? That was his suggestion. Yeah, no.

_No. We'll go with antidote. How do we do that?_

_Who's the last person you went to for a potion?_

_You think he can do it?_

_Either he can or mine can. We'll have to tread carefully with the questions, but I have a feeling the answer's going to be with yours. Because if mine knows it, it's because of yours. _

_Time travel._

_Time travel._

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I usually don't address reviews in updates because I like to get right to the new chapters and I just respond right back to the reviewer, but I had to on this one since it was anonymous.**

_"This is a great story. Pretty original which is hard considering just how many HP stories there are on this site."_

**This is **_**THE **_**best review I've ever gotten. I mean, I tried really hard to make this original and not the usual cliché time travel fics or even cliché at all. It's one of the reasons why I stopped writing one of my most popular stories, because it was every cliché thrown into one. And for you to say that when we do in fact have thousands of HP fics and everything's been done more than a handful of times, it means a lot. A hell of a lot.**

**Also to neverliveindoubt's review, thank you for the history on the horcruxes, it was very helpful and I'll remember this for my future fics. But for this story we'll just have to stick with the three. lol**

**So thank you guest reader, neverliveindoubt, and everyone else, and I hope everyone's enjoying themselves so far, no matter how angst that last chapter was and how rough these last four chapters are gonna be.**

**That's right, only four more chapters, including this one, to go.**

**Everyone brace yourselves.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

_**March…**_

"Severus, I need to speak with you," Remus said first thing the morning after breakfast the next day.

"What is it, Lupin? I need to be at the front soon if I want to go to Hogsmeade."

Looking around, he was surprised to find Lucius absent but pushed it aside for another time as he had more important matters to take care of. "I need to speak with you."

"As you've said. What is it?"

He had to remember that even if he knew they were friends, didn't mean Severus was gonna start being nice. So swallowing his retort and pushing Moony back so he didn't snap at the snake, he spoke. "It's about potions."

"I'm not helping with your homework."

Sighing. "Not that."

The dark haired boy looked at him. "You mean something like Patrick's potion?"

"Yes!"

"Then what?"

"Well, say someone took a position but the results weren't as planned."

Those black eyes narrowed. "Poison?"

"No," he shook his head. "More like just different, and surprising results."

"Then whoever took the potion would need to take an antidote." Before Remus could subtly or outright ask for him to take the job, Severus rolled his eyes. "And seeing as you're coming to me, you want me to make it."

"That obvious."

"Gryffindors are never subtle." Again Severus spoke before he could speak. "Meet me in the lab when we get back. We'll discuss this more then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to Hogsmeade if that's alright with you."

Trying to hide his smile at Severus not so subtle way of saying he didn't want to miss his reward and Professor Pierson, he nodded and watched as he walked away and towards the front of the school. Though winning meant you won a trip to Hogsmeade, you still had to make it before a certain time or you won't be able to go. After all, they weren't going to wait around forever.

His smile disappeared though as Severus turned the corner and his thoughts went to the man that had looked all but a ghost during breakfast. Instead of sitting in his usual seat, Pierson had switched seats with Professor McGonagall to sit next to Dumbledore who had filled his plate and spoke most of the meal, whispering to Pierson who just looked so frail and breakable.

Remus wanted to grab the man and shake him, yell at him to stop. Stop changing things. Just spend the rest of his time teaching and nothing else. Stop risking his life, his very existence, and his happiness with this. Anyone else would have changed maybe one or two just for themselves and then left everything else alone until it was time to go back. But that stubborn man was changing everything, losing his husbands, losing his babies, and he was still going.

Why?

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go?" Albus asked for the tenth time. Harry appreciated the concern, but he needed something to do, to get his thoughts off what was happening to his body.

After dinner the previous night, he had destroyed the diadem with the help of Albus and gone back to his office for tea and grading. However, halfway through his grading, he had felt a stirring in his belly and had looked down to watch his belly shrink enough inches to where he was almost flat again. The pain, the anger, the fear that had burst through had paralyzed him temporarily until he had collapsed in tears, tears and sobs he shed until he passed out in exhaustion against his future mother. Who he had clung to when she had made her presence known.

Then young Remus looking down at him as he tucked him into bed, the sadness in his eyes, had given him fresh tears to release. The sorrow in his eyes.

Mentally shaking away his thoughts, he gave his grandfather somewhat of a smile. "It's alright. I want to come, need to come really. I don't want the sixth year winning group to think that I don't want to share their victory. It's their first time winning."

"They would understand, Harry."

"No." He shook his head. "Besides, if I stay in here any longer, alone with my thoughts, I…" Pressing his lips into a thin line to stop himself from crying, he shrugged on his coat and tried to again refrain from crying as he soothed his hands over his now flat stomach. The babies were still there, he and his family had checked, but they were no longer months along, but along the lines of just a month.

He knew, as he stepped out of his room and made his way to the front to greet the winners along with Albus, that when the death of Nagini and Voldemort happened, his babies would no longer exist. And even though everything inside of him was telling him to stop, to back the hell up and stop everything he was doing, he wouldn't, couldn't stop. He had made his decision, with the help of his husbands, that their happiness did not stand above the possibility of saving hundreds, even thousands of lives. Their marriage and their babies did not take priority to making sure Voldemort couldn't live long enough to cause war and fear in the wizarding world for the next twenty-seven years.

Albus had come to see him and wake him when he hadn't been up at his normal time, and had been by his side since. He was even accompanying him to Hogsmeade, which Harry appreciated.

When the reached the front, Harry was greeted with the usual sight of his winning teams, though it was the first time his parents' group was included. He had been surprised, yet so very proud, to see their team exit the ForbiddenForest first, even beat their year's record on time.

"Hello everyone! Today, our headmaster's going to join us today."

Albus smiled to reassure the suddenly nervous looks. "I have to admit it's been a while since I've enjoyed a nice trip to Hogsmeade. You won't even know I'm here."

Which was a lie given who he was, but Harry didn't say anything. He counted out the students, not surprised to see Lucius missing—they all thought it would be wiser to leave the blonde at school to stay safe and spend time with his parents—and got them all moving and on their way to town.

The usual chattered passed between the students once they realized that Albus really wasn't to do anything or try to converse with them and in no time they were in Hogsmeade. "Make sure I can see you," he reminded them all as they spread out to do some window shopping. Once they actually wanted to go into a store, he let the students choose which ones to go in, and they would all go into one store at a time so Harry didn't lose anyone.

He had actually planned to split up the group since Albus was with him, but as they moved from shop to shop, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like they did every month. He, or they, were being watched again. It was the same every trip. They walked through the town and whoever was watching them stayed right on the edge.

"Albus…"

"I know, my boy."

"Watch the kids," he ordered and watched them all go into Honeydukes, a store that they would never not visit, before turning on his heal and making his way to the edge of Hogsmeade. "Alright, come on out." Barely a second went by before freakin Fenrir Greyback stopped out from behind a tree. Harry's wand was pointed at the werewolf that bit Remus and glared. "Really?"

"Hello."

"What are you doing? My students are not on the menu."

The werewolf smirked and Harry frowned. He had met Fenrir when he and his best friends had been captured by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, and this Fenrir was nothing like him. He was clean and he was lounging against the tree had been hiding behind as if he had all the time in the world. And his smirk hadn't been threatening. Harry was still wary, especially since this Fenrir was different from the one he met, but there was something inside him telling him he was no danger. He ignored that part of him though as he wasn't about to let his guard down in front of the werewolf that big and turned Remus.

"I'm not here for your students."

"…Then why are you here?"

The werewolf paused and let his eyes drift towards the town. Harry could hear well, not as well as a werewolf, but well enough to know the students were still in Honeydukes. Harry flicked his wand to get the werewolf's attention back on him. "Fenrir?"

"Abraxas and his family have a price on their heads," he said. Harry nodded, he figured it would happen, and then Fenrir said, "And you've become noticed. Voldemort's looking for information on you."

"He's not gonna find anything."

Again Fenrir smirked. "I know. You don't smell right, you're not from here are you?" His silence was enough of an answer, for Fenrir nodded. "Figured. Look, I'm not gonna say anything, it's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

Again Fenrir's eyes slid into town and this time Harry didn't stop to look back in enough time to see Sirius exiting Honeydukes, smiling and laughing with James. Looking back at the werewolf, he was surprised to see such a soft look in his eyes. "You're joking right?"

"Mates are nothing to joke about."

"Mates?"

"Do you know that I was the one to bite Remus?"

Really? Sirius and Remus? How was that possible? More importantly, how did he not know about this in the future? Did they? How did they all turn out the way they did; broken and meek, broken and damaged, and one near animal? And the answer was simple. War. The war put actions into affect that kept these mates apart. Though Harry wasn't entirely sure how healthy Fenrir would be for his two students as a mate, he did feel for them, Fenrir mostly since he knew about the triad while his students were clueless. He, of all people, knew what it was to lose something to the war. Hell, he's lost it in his own time, and now he was losing what he held dear in the past.

"You never approached them?" he couldn't help but ask.

"How do you think they would take my presence right now when Remus hasn't welcomed me since he was ten and only thinks of me as the wolf who turned him? And as much as I love how feisty the boys are," he watched Fenrir's eyes go warm again, "I don't think I'd get a word in from their cursing and hexing on my balls."

That surprisingly got a small laugh out of Harry, a small welcoming feeling since last night.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Fenrir's eyes trailed down to his now smaller belly. "My apologies for your loss."

Wordlessly nodding, Harry suppressed the constant pain and turned his attention to the matter at hand. "So you want to protect Sirius and Remus, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm here talking to you aren't I?"

"Yes, and thank you for the warning, but tell me something I don't know."

"He's surprisingly losing followers, the more important, prominent ones anyway, and he's looking to recruit the centaurs in the ForbiddenForest. He's already got the dementors and a hoard of Lethifold, and when he attacks, it's not just gonna be in Diagon Alley or small towns. When he attacks, he's coming for Hogwarts."

That he hadn't known.

Looking back to Hogsmeade, he nodded. "Thank you. I know how much trouble you'll be in if anyone found out you had warned me about this."

"Anything to protect my mates." They stared at each other as a sort of agreement passed between them. Fenrir wasn't the monster people believed and that he would do what was needed to protect his mates. Same thing Harry would do for them and for anyone else. "I'll keep you informed." And just like that, Fenrir disappeared into the woods and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

"Professor Pierson?" Jumping, he turned to see Lily standing there. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Lily looked around, trying to see what would have him over there by himself, before she asked, "Are you coming? The headmaster is trying to convince some of the boys the advantages of having multicolored socks."

Another laugh was surprised out of him and he nodded before joining Lily to find Albus was indeed giving a lecture to a group of boys outside of Gladrags Wizardwear about the wise decision to have multicolored socks and he believes they would make the right decision. The boys looked so worried that they would be judged if they didn't buy them and turned to Harry with relief. "Professor Pierson!"

"Hello boys. I believe I'm gonna have to steal the headmaster for a second. Why don't you go grab everyone and we'll make our way to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and get out of the cold?"

The boys sent him a grateful smile before hightailing it grab the rest of the students while Harry turned to Albus. "I need to speak with you."

* * *

Sirius went searching for Lucius as soon as he got back from Hogsmeade and dropped off his purchases in his dorm. He was determined to find out what was wrong with the blonde, especially if he missed the Hogsmeade trip after their team finally won an obstacle course. And to be so distracted when Snape had been talking to him the previous night.

Approaching the Slytherin entrance, he was ready to face the snake pit, when a voice said, "Not that I wouldn't mind to see how you fair with other Slytherins, I wouldn't recommend you doing that."

Turning, he found Lucius exiting a portrait not too far down the hallway. "You missed Hogsmeade."

"Yes."

"Why? What's happened?" He cut the blonde off when he opened his mouth, no doubt to try and say that he hadn't wanted to go. "And don't even lie about not wanting to go. We all know you've been looking forward to finally winning an obstacle course and going to Hogsmeade with Professor Pierson. At least everyone who's looking anyway."

Lucius glared at him for a minute before sighing and turning on his heel to walk back to the portrait. Saying the password that Sirius intentionally didn't hear, they walked in and he was greeted with the sight of Abraxas and Constance Malfoy sitting on a couch drinking tea.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy?"

"Now Sirius, how many times have I told you over break to call me Constance?" Constance reprimanded as she stood from her seat and approached him with a warm hug and kiss to each cheek.

"Forgive me, but why are you here?" He turned his head to glare at Lucius who was standing beside him, watching amused as Constance stayed beside him to play with his hair. Apparently it was a constant thing for Constance to play with her son's hair when she can, so to see her playing with his hair was amusing. "Are you sick or something?"

"Or something."

"Can I know?"

"Well seeing as we already have the secret between our families on which side we're on, Constance and I have a price on our head."

"Voldemort?"

"Hmm."

"So you're hiding here?"

Constance nodded, humming. "Yes, at least until other arrangements can be made. Now, come Sirius. Come keep an old woman company, other than her husband and son who are too proud to let their hair be played with."

Blushing, he allowed himself to be pulled to the couch and to the floor in front of Constance. "You are far from old."

"True," she said and turned her attention to his hair while Lucius joined them in a chair beside them and stuck around to talk.

* * *

"I don't think I heard you right."

"Severus," he sighed.

"No. I think I heard you wrong because you did not just waste my time for a potion to cure time travel."

Remus rolled his eyes as Severus continued to mutter his rant and stalk back and forth in front of the lab table. "Severus, I'm serious. I mean, anything is possible when you think about it, so why can't time travel."

"Because it's against the laws of physics. It's not natural."

"Some would say we're not natural, that we're against the laws of physics. I mean, we say a word and swish a wand and we make thinks levitate. I think if anyone would understand the whole time travel theory, it would be us."

Severus glared, not wanting to admit he had a point. "Yes, but as you said, in theory."

"Well, take that theory and make it practical."

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Oh come on Severus," he snapped, "you're smart. Just start with a basic antidote potion and throw in what you would need to, to counter time travel."

"It's not that simple."

"I know that!" Merlin, he was wasting time arguing with this guy. "If it was easy, I'd do it!" Sighing, he took a deep breath to control himself and pulled out his time travel book. "Look, read this, it should help." He took the book and looked at the cover and skimmed through the pages. "And think of this as a challenge. You'd be the first one to create a time travel antidote."

He looked back up at him. "Why is this so important? Even if I can come up with create the right mixture, we wouldn't know it was correct with it being tested."

It was a chance he was going to have to take.

* * *

"Albus, are you sure?"

"I'm afraid I am."

"But…" Flitwick said, looking around at the other professors, "they're children."

Harry decided to speak up at that. "I'm not asking for all the years. I want years five, six, and seven for that. The third and fourth years I'll teach protection and more in depth defense, while I teach the first two years as if nothing is going on, but still teach them defense. Look, whether we like it or not, he will come here. Not only is Hogwarts a sanctuary of sorts, but Albus is here along with the future of the wizarding world. He wants to either put an end to them or get control of them early. And kill Albus seeing as the highest threat. And as much as we all want to be assured that the order and aurors will be here in enough time to protect the children, they need to be ready in case. The older years that want to, they can fight with us when the option is given while the others will help to protect the younger years."

Minnie was reluctant, but above all else, she was a realist and was nodding her agreement. "Alright." And with her agreement, the others agreed as well and they all planned the new schedules and teaching plan.

* * *

Monday morning, Albus stood from his seat and the hall eventually fell silent, ready to hear what their headmaster had to announce. "As of today, there has been a change in everyone's school schedule. Your head of house is handing out your new schedules and I hope everyone remembers them, and don't be late for class. Now, tuck it."

Chatter quickly followed about what changes would happen to their schedule and as they all received them, the volume raised as they looked at them. Defense was no longer split up by years and houses, but one hour was for years five through seven—and were to meet on the seven floor—another hour was for years three and four, and the last hour was for years one and two. Older students who didn't sign up for defense were automatically signed up for healing courses with Madam Pomfrey. And all their others classes were the same except for what time their class was.

"Huh," James remarked as he looked at his schedule. "We're supposed to meet on the seventh floor." He frowned. "There's nothing on the seventh floor."

"I was about to ask that," Lily said, James snapping his head up to grin at her for openly speaking with him. Well, them, but it was after he spoke, so he counted it as her speaking to him.

He shook his head. "We've been up there tons of times and we've never seen anything up there."

"You think we're going up there and then going somewhere else?"

"I don't know."

Lily nodded absently, her fiery red hair bouncing in its light curls, her green eyes so bright, he could write poems. He was ignoring the fact that he has, many times. He was ready to ask her on a date, however she seemed to realize that she had just been talking to him, because she looked up and glared before turning her attention back to Alice.

Sighing at the lost opportunity, he went back to his breakfast, ignoring the snickers from the others. They didn't understand his pain.

* * *

Harry had set up the Room of Requirement before breakfast, so when the time for his first class came, the students were welcomed by a door that they could walk through and were greeted by a large plain room that ended with a glass wall. Against the glass wall stood a table on each end and the middle that held wands and colored bracelets, and above the table was a list hanging on the wall that listed names for the three teams. Beyond the wall was a replica of the ForbiddenForest.

He had stayed up late changing his lesson plans for his students. When it came time for Voldemort to strike, seeing as he and no one else knew where Voldemort was hiding—followers automatically forgot the location once they left—he wanted his students ready.

"Everybody, get inside and find your name on the team," he instructed when he opened the door and saw all three years standing around. The students entered and he heard their whispers, gasps, awe, and wonders as the more they entered and saw what was in front of them. After the last student entered, he shut and locked the door before making his way to the front and waited for everyone to find their side.

Once they were settles, he began. "Welcome to your new defense class, we are everyday now. Every day will be different, but every day will end in an exercise. Your group is your team for the rest of the year. Team work will be needed to win, fighting and nonunion will make you lose. Is that understood?"

They all finally took a real good look at their team and realized that each group had students from all houses and years. They weren't separated by year.

"Because today is the first day, we're going to start with the exercise for you all to get a feel of your team and what we need to work on. Everyone please leave your wands in your packs and grab one off the table in front of you, along with your colored bracelets."

The hesitance was expected given no one ever wanted to part from their wand. Even when sleeping, witches and wizards always kept their wands very close. However, with an encouraging nod from him, everyone left their wand behind before grabbing a new one and looking between him and their wand.

"What you have in your hands are beginner's training wands. It works like a regular wand, you need your magic to use it and the amount of power you put into it still works, however if you were to fire say a stunner, instead of stunning them, it will leave a mark on them. That mark means you have been hit. If you have been hit, you are down. There's no cheating by saying you didn't know or even trying to wipe it off. Because the only way it comes off is when the exercise ends, your team mate can give you the counter curse—if it's a spell that can be—or when it wears off the usual time that spell will wear off. Do you understand?"

"So it's like muggle paintballing?"

Smiling, Harry nodded. "For those of you who know what that is, then yes."

"Then why can't it be just us being counted as dead when hit."

"Because not everything you're hit with is going to kill you. And I want your team to actually work together to make sure everyone makes it through than just seeing you get hit and immediately going on their way. What if you had been just stunned, but your team mate kept going instead of releasing you so you could help them or not being an easy target to really be killed?" When he received understanding, he moved on. "This is the first exercise, and with your beginner wands, you're only able to fire stunners and light hexes. We'll work our way up as we go. Now, you're objective, is to find the teddy bear which is believed to in the center of the forest, you have a map. Find the teddy bear and bring it back. Stop anyone in your way." He smiled at his students and opened the glass door. "Once you enter the forest, you will have ten minutes to come up with a strategy and then the horn will blow and that's your go ahead to start. If everyone's dead before anyone finished the task, the horn will blow twice. If a team wins, the horn will again blow twice. Basically, if you hear the two blows, that means the exercise is over. Everyone understand?"

Most of the students nodded in excitement and anticipation, he could already see some of them calculating and coming up with strategies, while some looked hesitant. Satisfied that they at least all understood, he opened the glass door and let them out. Each team was entered into a different part of the forest, even if they all the students entered together. Once they stepped foot inside, they were somewhere else.

He closed the door and set up the television. The wonders of the Room of Requirement. He just asked for a way to watch his students to watch their progress and make sure no one was cheating, and she gave him a chair with a cup of tea and a television to watch them on.

Though he split everyone up, he still tried to keep the partners somewhat together, even some of the teams. There was no use giving everybody completely new people. They needed to work with the people they've already worked with this year; they knew their strengths and weaknesses, knew how they moved. When to go left while the other went right instead of running into each other and arguing. They just had to factor in a few new people, but people who also had already worked together.

He wanted them ready. He was starting with this and would work his way up to them just trying to take each other out while protecting their own teddy bear. Then he would work his way up to having the room bring in creatures like dementors and lethifold and the students against them.

War was close, and he wanted his students to survive.

It wasn't long till class was over and he was somewhat pleased. There wasn't that much fighting as he expected, however when he had watched the older students stop those quickly, getting their focus back on their task, it was understandable. They obviously still had work given that everyone was down, and by the time the final team got to the bear, they had fallen for the booby trap, stunning them also.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at the same time."

He turned to straighten out all the wands and bracelets, and to just straighten the room while his students made their way out.

"Professor Pierson?"

"Yes Ms. Evans."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Frowning, he turned to finally face her. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately. What are you sorry for this time?"

Her eyes drifted to his belly.

"Ah."

Yes, the whispers and speculation that followed him everywhere he went about him losing the babies. He kept checking, and they were still there, but still only a month old. Almost nothing. He was counting the days until Voldemort came. Because when he did, Harry just knew they'd become nothing. Never existed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I, however, need to apologize. When you…when I…" He didn't know how to finish it. In his moment of distress, he had opened his eyes to see his mother and had latched on, not letting go of her even when he fell asleep in exhaustion. How did he apologize for clinging?

"It's alright Professor," Lily said, cutting into his thoughts. "Are you…are you alright?"

"As alright as one can be in this situation." Lily nodded. "I believe you have class, Ms. Evans. You don't want to be late."

Lily left with a farewell and Harry sighed as collapsed in his chair.

* * *

Weeks passed and classes progressed as the students got used to the change. Harry watched with pride as his students excelled at their lessons. Harry even had to move up his plans for introducing them to dementors and lethifolds they were excelling so fast. Harry even watched some of his more creative students use something they learned in their other classes to help them along.

The top group however was his parents' group. His parents plus the marauders, Bellatrix, and other students were at the top and the one everyone wanted to beat. Bella was the strategist, and a Ravenclaw boy in the seventh year by the name of Clifton had been appointed leader. Together they lead their group to victory every time.

As his students progressed in not only defense but also in their other classes, things moved on outside of the classroom. Fenrir continued to attend meetings and pass on information to Dumbledore. Voldemort had made a move to have one of his death eaters try and recruit the centaurs but it had backfired when the death eater had grown impatient with their passiveness and tried to threaten them into acceptance. A child centaur died that night and the centaurs sided with Hogwarts instead of staying out of the war

Fenrir mentioned that even though he had lost the more important followers like the Malfoys and Blacks, he still had hundreds of followers that were ready for anything Voldemort ordered. Abraxas and Constance were still wanted and Harry had let Remus use the forest on the seven floor on the full moon where it was safer instead of going to the Shrieking Shack.

Everything seemed tense and as if all hell would break loose soon.

Harry was sitting down at dinner beside Albus, with the weeks that passed, Albus and Remus never allowed him to be alone for too long which included him eating his meals between his grandparents, when the castle shook with a rumble.

Students cried out in shock and surprise and Albus' hand grabbed the arm of his seat.

"Albus?"

"They're here."

* * *

**A/N: Harry's mourning and depressed, however above everything else, Harry is a soldier. He knows how to push away what he needs and feels to do what needs to be done.**

**Please review.**

**Next chapter...war is upon us.**


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The castle continued to shake as the wards were hit to grant entrance, students screaming and crying in fear and confusion. Albus hunched over as the wards took another hit, Harry grabbing at his grandfather to hold him up. The headmaster was tied into the barrier that surrounded the school, it was why no one's really made an attack on the school before with Albus Dumbledore behind the wards. "Albus."

"I'm alright, my boy."

"No you're not," he reprimanded as he watched the older wizard clench his eyes shut when the castle shook again.

Before he could try to reassure Harry with a lie, the castle stilled as Voldemort's hissed voice slithered through the walls of the castle, like a snake slithered through the grass; the younger years whimpering and cowering in fear.

"Residents of Hogwarts, it is time for the darkness to swallow the light, for the darkness to take over. Surrender, Albus Dumbledore, and you and your students will be spared. Stand against us, and suffer until your last breath."

Everyone looked to Albus and Harry quickly stood, drawing away their attention while Poppy checked over. "Students," and he watched with pride as they straightened at attention, "it's time for an exercise."

His older students stood from their seats, finally understanding what the new lessons had been for and ready to stand for their school, while the others looked slightly confused. "Those who want to fight, stay here, those who's been taking Poppy's classes and want to help, make your way to the infirmary and wait for Madam Pomfrey, everyone else, make your way down to the dungeons to stay safe." When no one moved, he shouted, "Move."

As the students started getting to their destination, he turned to Albus. "Albus, I need you to hold on until we can get ready, then you can let go. Can you do that?"

"Harry," he said, Harry gently wiped away the blood that trailed down from his nose, "protect them."

"I plan to."

"Then I'll hold as long as I can."

"Get him somewhere safe," he ordered Poppy as he turned and addressed the other professors.

"Where are you taking the students?" one of them asked.

"My students know the forest, and they can handle it. I've been preparing them. I need you all to hold the front while we take the back, and one or two of you to stay with the younger ones in the dungeons." With that he turned back to the hall and saw his students, silent and ready for instructions, though by the doors, he could see Sirius and Regulus arguing. "Bellatrix, Clifton!" They both pushed through to the front. "You lead the two teams. You're objective is to hold as many Death Eaters back as you can from the east. Do not let them through. You have a minute to plan before we head out. Where's Creevey's team?"

"Right here sir."

"Are you ready?"

He looked at his team that he's been leading for the past month who nodded. "We are sir."

"Good. You'll be fighting beside the centaurs. Get ready, we leave in a minute. And everyone ditch your robes. They'll only hinder you."

He used the time to approach the brothers and could hear them arguing. "No! You aren't coming with us."

"But I can help! I'm really good."

"This isn't about being good or not. I need you here. I'm already going to be constantly worrying about my friends, I don't need to worry about you too."

"But—"

"Enough," he cut off, them both looking at him surprised. "Sirius, join your team for instructions." Sirius nodded and quickly left to join his team while Harry grabbing Regulus' shoulder. "Regulus, I need you with the others."

"But I can help," he protested.

"You can help by protecting the younger students. You're one of the best in my class, and I need the best to protect those who can't protect themselves. Here," he summoned the marauder's map, easily getting it past the wards on Filch's things. "_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._Use this to find the best place for everyone to go. You're smart Regulus, protect them. Can you do that for me?"

Those gray eyes, similar to those of his godfather, looked up at him and gave a determined nod. "I will."

"That's a good boy. Now go."

Once he saw Regulus turn the corner, he turned to face the hall and was faced with the surprised and confused faces of the marauders. But for now, he just smirked. "Ready? Let's go."

And he led them out of the school and into the forest.

* * *

It took everything he had to not show how nervous he was at how quickly they were striking. He thought he at least had a little more time, at least enough time to give Pierson a warning so they could prepare. However, the dark lord has been getting more restless as the month passed. Nothing seemed to be right in his opinion, it didn't help when his follower had killed a centaur when he didn't get an answer he wanted, thus pushing the centaurs on Hogwarts side instead of them on theirs or even staying neutral. Voldemort had gotten more followers though, and more dark creatures. Fenrir told him that he had his pack also, but his pack knew their true job. Instead of trying to attack from the back with the other dark creatures and a few hundred followers, they were to try to take out the Death Eaters from behind, from the shadows, and not to harm the students.

Voldemort stood in the front, wand at his side and ready. The wand rose and light shined, colliding with the ward in a blinding explosion, giving the answer that he wanted. The light was going to stand and fight against them.

With a boom, the wards around the school burned and slowly fell in pieces, as if it were just a piece of parchment set on fire.

"O'Neil," Voldemort's voice called and brought the man forward, "find me Pierson and bring him to me." The dark and murderess look in his eyes as they turned on O'Neil even shook Fenrir. "Do not fail me like you've failed me in everything else."

"Yes, my lord." And with that, he slinked out of the crowd as they moved forward and began his search for the defense teacher, Fenrir slipping away to make his way to the forest with the rest of his pack.

* * *

Harry and his students quickly made their way down towards Hagrid's hut to greet the half giant and Fang before greeting Firenze and his clan. "Firenze."

"Pierson." Thankfully the centaur never called him _"Time Traveler"_ in front of his students.

"Everyone, listen up. This team is with you, Firenze, on the west, the others, you're on the east. It's just like our exercises."

"How close?"

"You'll be against Dementors, Lethifold, and Death Eaters. If you see a werewolf, do not attack. They're on our side, I promise. They won't harm you. Focus on the others." He looked at his students. Merlin, he wished he could spare them what they were about face, but he couldn't. "Stay strong, work together, and know that I am _**so**_proud of you. It's been an honor teaching you."

His students frowned. "Where are you going, Professor Pierson?" Lily asked.

"Voldemort."

Gasps rang through them and then a blinding explosion shook the ground. He looked up to see the ward being penetrated. "Go! You don't have much time. The wards will be done soon and they won't wait. Go!"

Bellatrix and Clifton led their team as Creevey and Firenze led theirs also, not before Harry asked Firenze to watch over them. He and Hagrid watched them go before turning to each other. "Are you going to be alright Hagrid?"

"Of course, 'Arry. What about you? Surely you're not going after You-Know-Who."

"I am," he nodded. He wrapped his arms around his half giant friend, trying to borrow and take his strength. He had always loved Hagrid and thought of him as family. He had brought Harry into the wizarding world, and had carried him out of the ForbiddenForest after Harry temporarily died. And just like when he had met Voldemort in the forest and heard Hagrid's cries for Harry to run and go back, he wanted to reassure him that he would be fine. He knew what he was doing.

"Stay safe Hagrid." He pulled back and gave Fang a hug when he gave a strained whimper.

Harry took off up the hill to the castle, and for the first time prayed.

Minutes later he joined the professors in the courtyard, the castle's guardians at attention, ready to fight to defend Hogwarts. "Grandma Minnie."

"Harry."

"Where's Albus?"

"Right here."

They both turned to see the older wizard on his feet and moving. They both glared at the stubborn wizard and reprimanded him for being up, especially after Harry instructed him to be put somewhere safe.

"I will not stand by while my school and students are in danger. Besides, I'm in my prime thank you very much."

Trust Albus to make a joke before they were about to go to war.

* * *

Sirius crept along beside Lucius as they made their way through the forest. Bellatrix and Clifton had split up their group so they could take different parts, however they were close enough together that they could see each other and help when needed.

"Never thought I'd be fighting alongside a Black," Lucius whispered as they took position.

"Never thought I'd be fighting alongside a Malfoy," Sirius replied back. They both looked at each other, acknowledging that a lot has changed since last year. "Let's make Professor Pierson proud huh?" he suddenly grinned. He pat his pocket where it held an object and couldn't believe that pranks were about to help them. The marauders had offered their supplies to help them, with the help of a strong summoning from Pierson, along with prank supplies that they hadn't even seen before but Pierson said he made. Like instant swamps and quick sands that one team had taken the liberty of spreading and hiding throughout the forest in front of them. In his pocket was instant blackness.

"There's coming," Lucius whispered and Sirius turned to see the signal from Remus. His eyes lingered on his werewolf and he silently demanded a promise that they would see each other at the end of this. The smile and nod Remus sent his way, reassured his nerves and he readied for battle.

Fenrir ran through the forest as fast as he could, shivering as he passed a few Dementors feasting on a handful of Death Eaters that seemed to be in a swamp of all things. He tore through a Death Eater trying to harm a member of his pack, quickly checking to make sure she was okay before they continued through.

He could smell the sick scent of blood in the air, fear and sweat, bowels that were let go when the dead finally died, it was sickening and he wanted to vomit. He passed a centaur charging through a line of Death Eaters as a student on his back fired off curses. There were injured students and Death Eaters around, his wolves injured yet healing and pushing through and trying to kill and disarm as many Death Eaters as they could.

"Sirius!"

Turning, he found Remus running towards their mate while the Malfoy and Zabini boy used a patronus to hold back a Dementor. The boys were so busy with each other and the Dementor that they didn't see the Death Eater creeping up behind. Roaring with all his might, he charged as fast as he could and watched in slow motion as the wizard firing off a spell and it flew towards Remus. Sirius burst up with surprising speed and pushed Remus out of the way, ready to take it.

But he got there first.

Pain.

Pain fired through his body like never before, no doubt the Death Eaters had looked into who Remus was with him being close to Pierson and were ready to hit him with anything because usually spells rolled off werewolves. But this…this was pain.

Watching with wide eyes, Fenrir fell to his knees while Sirius blasted the Death Eater back into a tree with a sickening crunch and they both ran to the werewolf that saved their lives. "Fenrir," Remus gasped when he got a good look at the werewolf, the werewolf that turned him and he hasn't seen since he was ten. Moony snarled in rage and whimpered in agony as they watched the blood start to pool below Fenrir, soaking the ground red.

"Wh—"

"Fenrir," he repeated, ignoring the confusion and surprise from Sirius. "Why…Why did you do that?"

Silver pained eyes opened to stare up at them and a shaking bloody hand reached up to touch his cheek. Moony tried to get out and nuzzle at his touch, give Fenrir as much strength as he could, try to save their second mate. His eyes widened as he covered Fenrir's hand. "Mate?"

"Mate."

"Alpha!" They looked at an approaching werewolf and stared at Fenrir in horror. "Alpha."

"Remus, Sirius, we gotta go! Now!" Lucius cried as the Dementor finally fell back and saw more approaching.

"But…"

"Go," the werewolf demanded, never taking his eyes off Fenrir. They still hesitated, but the soft command from Fenrir, and they got up and made their way back to join the others. They all made their way up the hill, as quickly as they could while some helped with their injured classmates while the others fought dementors, lethifold, and any remaining Death Eaters.

Remus had just fired, "_**Reducto!**_" when he saw out of the corner of his eye, a wizard slash his wand towards James, what looked like purple flames arched out, when Lily pushed James out of the way. "Oh."

"Lily!"

* * *

Regulus could feel his palms sweating in nerves as they listened to all the sounds coming from above. Looking at the map showed that the school was flooded with Death Eaters and creatures. He had watched his brother disappear into the forest with the others, and breathed a sigh when he came back on to the map. Sliding the map back into his robe, he side-eyed one of the professors who had come to help protect the younger students. The man had been shifting a lot, and it could be just nerves but Regulus' gut was telling him otherwise. And if he learned anything from Professor Pierson, it was to trust his instincts.

"Amelia, I believe we should move."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like sitting here like sitting ducks. We're cornered."

They weren't as the map showed that there was a passage right behind them, it was why Regulus had gotten the kids there. Just in case they did need an exit it was right there. But the professors didn't know as they had come later after Regulus had showed the closest kid how to open it.

"No, we need to stay. Moving would just endanger the children."

Regulus stiffened when he saw Professor Wilkens sneer and already had his wand out and ready when suddenly he turned on Professor Fields and blew her back into the wall, her head cracking on the stone. Wilkens turned on them and pointed his wand at them, mostly Regulus since he had his wand on him in return.

"You're coming with me."

"I don't think so."

"My Lord doesn't want everyone killed. He just wants your obedience," he smiled and Regulus snorted. "Anyone who fights, will be made an example of."

"So he sent you?" he asked.

"My Lord trusts me."

"But he sent one wizard, against all of us."

Wilkens smirked. "You seem to be the only one fighting." He snorted. "Pierson obviously didn't teach you well. That's good news for me. I think you'll make a wonderful gift, seeing as you're the son of a traitor."

"My father is no traitor," he growled, but smiled when he felt a reassuring tap on his back. "And who says I'm alone?"

And just like that, all of the students, even the younger students, had their wands out and pointed at Wilkens. He looked at them all surprised, fear entering his eyes as he saw their steely faces. They were taught well, they knew how to defend themselves, especially against traitorous professors. "_**Stupify!**_"

Wilkens went down and Regulus turned to the students. Digging out his map, he saw that the Death Eaters breeched the castle. "They're in the castle. Open the passage!" The first year opened the passage and they watched the stone separate, the stone grinding against each other and everyone tried to silence it quickly. It was loud in the castle already, but they didn't need anything gaining attention yet. "Go! Everyone go!"

Regulus watched as the students filed quickly through the door and he was ready to follow when he looked down at his map and suddenly saw his parents' names. "Regulus?"

He looked up to see Tracy's face. "I'm going back."

"We'll go with you," she declared with a few other fourth years who nodded. Looking at them, and fighting with himself as Pierson had given him a task, he took charge. "You four stay with the other kids." They nodded and took off after the kids, closing the passage. "The rest of us, let's go."

* * *

"Oh Merlin…Lily." James crawled over to Lily as she fell back in surprised, Remus blasting the wizard back that harmed her. He cradled her head as her eyes slid shut and pet her hair. "Lily."

"James—"

"No."

"James, let me—"

"No!"

"James!" Remus snapped and James finally looked up, shocked to see the fear that was in Remus' eyes. Fear that could almost pass his own. "We don't have time for this. Move."

He reluctantly moved and watched as Remus easily picked Lily up and started to carry her into the castle, making his way like the others to the infirmary while the others protected them and steered the Death Eaters away. They ran past everyone and Remus growled at anyone who got in his way, it was hard for them to keep up with him

Remus burst through the infirmary door. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Lupin, you have to wait," a student helping the medi-witch tried to explain but he pushed through with the others following and shouted for the medi-witch again.

"Mr. Lupin!"

He knew he was about to be yelled at, but he cut her off. "It's Lily."

Madam Pomfrey went white with shock and quickly ushered them to an empty cot. "Place her here and tell me what happened," she demanded.

Remus set Lily gently down on the cot and explained the spell he had seen Lily take instead of James and they all silently watched her wave her wand over Lily's still body. The fear coursing through him…he didn't know how he was still standing. The fighting, Fenrir and discovering they were mates as he watched him die, Lily dying. What happened if Lily died?

As if she could read his mind, Pomfrey looked at him and with a quiver in her voice, ordered, "Find Pierson."

He took off, Sirius right on his heels while James stayed behind with Lily and Peter took off to go help the students that were still fighting. "Remus, where are you going?"

"I need to find Pierson."

"Why?"

"I need to."

"But—"

"Sirius, not now, please."

They ran, Sirius following though he didn't know why they were looking for their professor, and just kept running. They pushed through scattered students, ducked and dive pass spells and duels, watched bodies drop, until they reached the courtyard. It was disaster. Creatures were everywhere, rubble from the buildings and school's soldiers littered the ground. Death hanged in the air like a stench and it took everything Remus had not to cover his nose and duck and hide.

"Remus."

Turning, he looked to where Sirius was pointing to see Pierson not that far from them. Not even ten feet away and in a little alcove. And he looked horrible. Running over, he crouched down next to his professor and saw the man clutching his chest, his breath shallow. When Remus reached out to touch him, Pierson shook his head and scooted back enough to evade his hand.

"Professor Pierson."

"What…happened?" he gasped out.

"Lily was hit."

"…Fuck." His head fell back against the stone of the castle wall and continued to gasp as he breathed.

Then, right before his eyes, Pierson went sort of transparent. As if he were a picture on a television and they just got static. Sirius jumped back shocked while Remus wanted to get closer, yet Pierson again pulled back. "No. Don't…want your hand…in me…when…I go solid." And, yeah, that he didn't want either.

"What's going on?!"

"Sirius," he sighed, "be our look out."

Sirius grumbled but did as told, watching out and hitting anyone who came too close. "What do you need me to do?" He needed to do something, even though he knew he couldn't. It was all up to how hard Lily would fight to live, Pierson's life was literally in the balance as Madam Pomfrey tried to save Lily back in the infirmary.

"Watch and protect them."

"What about you?"

"Don't…worry." The smile aimed his way was strained and again he wanted to reach out and grab the man, but he refrained. "Go, I'll be…alright Remus. Stay…safe."

Not wanting to, but knowing he had to, he nodded and got up. "Let's go, Sirius."

Harry watched Remus pull Sirius away and finally slunk down in a pained grimace. He thought he knew pain back in his fourth year when he was forced in a ceremony, and then later put under Voldemort's cruciatus. But this…his life in the balance was excruciating. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to feel his heart stutter every so often, literally feeling it stop for a few beats before starting again.

He just needed a breather. That was all. Then he'd push through and continue to fight his way towards Voldemort.

"Well this is easy."

Opening his eyes, he looked up into the face of O'Neal, and sighed, "Figures," before he was stunned.

It must have been a long time before he woke to find himself in the middle of the courtyard. It was silent yet crowded with Death Eaters and residents of the school. Harry could even see some of the students' parents, and he could have sworn there was even an auror in the crowd. But there was no dead bodies, debris had been swept aside. He must have been out long time.

"Our star is awake."

"Apparently," he muttered as he tried to sit up.

Red eyes narrowed, but Harry ignored them as he sat up completely and clenched his fist over his heart again. Pain was all he was registering, and he needed to control that. He was stronger, damn it. He knew how push it out of his mind, and he would do it now. He would not crack nor wilt in the presence of his students.

"I have to admit, Mr. Pierson, that you have been brought to my attention ever since you beat my infiltrator for the position as the defense professor." Harry knew he wasn't really waiting for a response, he was just being dramatic. Voldemort was all about the theatrics. "Then I hear that you're teaching the students borderline dark magic. Why, you practically did O'Neil's job for him."

"Hey, happy to help."

"Silence!" Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, but it was close. "But no one can find anything on you. Especially about the man who claims to be Dumbledore's grandson. You are a mystery Pierson and I do so love mysteries." Again Harry stayed silent in which time he made his way to stand. Merlin it was painful. He ached all over as his body fought between the balance of existence and nonexistence. "You come from nowhere, teach your students to become the darkness that this world needs—"

"No."

"No?"

"No I did not…teach my students to be darkness." Straightening with a deep breath, he stared into those red eyes. "I taught them to be the best they can be. And it worked." He smirked at the way those red eyes burned with rage. "How are your Death Eaters?"

"Enough! You will not live for much longer. You will be made an example of."

Voldemort grabbed his hair and yanked him to maneuver him so he faced Hogwarts. "Join me and be my follower, and you will be spared. Fight," he grit out and his wand at Harry's throat, "or perish like your dear professor will."

Harry looked out at his tired and drawn students and coworkers, he knew what they were feeling. Exhausted and just wanted it to end, but you can't, because you won't give in. He watched with growing pride as his students one by one stood taller and straighter, ready to continue fighting for their school. Albus stopped leaning on Minnie and gripped the sorting hat tighter in his hand and Harry smiled.

While Voldemort sneered and became angrier, Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a werewolf, crouching low to the ground, ready to strike. Harry closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. They had a short window of getting the timing right, and it would all be over.

With an exhale, he went limp, his body weight falling that Voldemort had to either let go or go down with him. He let him go. It was the space the werewolf needed as he striked, hell breaking loose as wizards and witches attacked again. Harry dodged out of the way, and scrambled back, fumbling for his wand as Nagini slithered after him. Just as he got a grip on his wand, she lunged, her fangs out and ready to sink into his flesh. But she never did.

Albus came out of nowhere and swung the Gryffindor sword, Nagini's body disintegrating in black smoke, horcrux gone. Voldedmort cried out in pain as his soul was destroyed and Harry cried, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

The green light struck the dark wizard's chest and he fell back, limp and dead.

It was over.

While the battle continued around him as Death Eaters either tried to flee and aurors went after them or tried to fight or kill in revenge for his death, Harry collapsed in exhaustion.

Harry felt himself be turned over on his back. "Come on," someone who sounded like Albus urged, patting his cheek. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep. That was all he wanted. Along with the pain to stop. "Come on Harry."

Blinking his eyes open, he was greeted with the blue of Albus' eyes, though his twinkle was missing. It was disconcerting. "Professor," Remus spoke as his way of greeting as he joined them, his worried amber eyes hovering.

"Watch them…for me?"

The young man bit his lip before nodding. He dug something out of his pocket and presented a phial. "I found a way for you to go home."

"Svers…so…smrt."

"He is," he agreed before leaning over and demanding, "Now open your mouth." He didn't even wait for Harry to even try. He just pulled Harry's mouth open and poured the contents of the phial into his mouth, rubbing his throat so he swallowed and didn't choke. It was horrible, he wanted to gag, but he was too tired.

"Sleep, my boy," Albus whispered, his fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp. If this was death, it felt awfully nice.

"What's your name?"

"…Harry."

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**

**Two more chapters**


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Harry blinked his eyes open and soaked in the sunlight that caressed his face. That was until he was lifted up in the air and a giggle escaped his lips as he was twirled in the air. Laughing, he cheered as he was raised above the person's head and raced around the yard. "Faster!"

The wind whipped his face before he was lowered and brought face to face with the amber eyes of Remus. "What are you doing out here, cub? You were supposed to be inside eating your snack."

Shocked, he felt a pull behind his navel as if he was apparating and jerked to a still, sitting on the floor and staring at a leg. He followed the leg to see Peter sitting in a chair, cane leaning against the side table. The question was out of his lips without his control. "Uncle Peter, what happened to your leg?"

"During the war, I got injured protecting Neville's father."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, "but it's gotten better, especially from when I couldn't even walk."

Harry's eyes widened before he was pulled away again. This time coming to a stop just before he was tackled by a blonde blur. The blonde blur laughed and raised up enough to look down at him. "I got you Harry."

"Draco?"

A six year old Draco smiled before leaning down, and planting a big kiss on his lips before he could escape. Surprised, he stared as Draco rolled off of him and laid beside him. "The Weasleys are coming over. You can play with the twins with me, but only you," he declared with a glare as if already planning the punishment for anyone who dared to go near the twins.

"You're selfish."

"I'm gonna marry them Harry." He couldn't help. He laughed. Hard. "Don't laugh Harry! They're mine and a Malfoy always gets what they want. You just see." He pouted as Harry continued to laugh and muttered, "I'm gonna marry them."

The now familiar pull yanked him through time. Harry frowned at the boy sitting beside him, Harry's knee bouncing in nerves. He was sitting in a waiting room with all of his family. Harry swallowed in pain when his eyes rested on Lucius and Severus who were speaking with Remus, Sirius, and…Fenrir?

"You nervous mate?"

He turned his eyes back to the unknown boy. "Yeah, Ron."

Ron?! The hell?

That wasn't Ron. This boy had light brown hair, light enough that it could turn to red. Eyes no longer a deep blue but a rich brown. And no freckles. What happened to his Ron?

Suddenly the doors burst open and showed his father, James. Tears he tried to hold back spilled as his father cried with a grin, "It's a girl!"

Another pull and he was on the Hogwarts Express, sitting with Draco, Neville, Ron, and a bushy haired Hermione that asked if she could join them.

His new life went faster and faster as he was pulled into moment after moment. Being sorted into Gryffindor, getting into trouble with his friends, mostly with the twins, and making the Quidditch team, still earlier than his father. The mourning of Frank Longbottom who died on an auror mission, a wedding years later between Alice and Peter. Harry and family present for Ron as he was blood adopted into the Weasley family, holidays spent together with the whole group, his little sister growing into a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair with hazel eyes and smarts that could rival Lily. Continuously walking into Draco with Fred and George, their bonding which was right after Draco graduated from Hogwarts, and still walking in on them having sex even when he visited during his travels.

With a cry of pain, he fell for the last time.

* * *

"Come on, Harry. Wake up, baby."

Trying to obey the sweet, comforting voice, he groaned in stiffness. Who knows how long he had been laying there? What even happened? Did Draco try to hex him or did he get hurt during the game?

"Harry, you arse! Wake up! You've got our attention, now wake up."

"Emily!" he heard a voice chastise though there was something in that voice that suggested he was amused. The snickers that followed proved that some were and weren't bothering to hide it. But, who was Emily?

Groaning, he blinked his eyes open to find big hazel eyes staring down at him. Jerking back, he groaned at the stiffness in his neck. "Merlin," he groaned as he rubbed his neck, opening his eyes to look around. The girl, Emily he would presume, had scooted back enough to sit beside the hospital bed. And the room was very familiar; he's spent plenty of time there.

"Mr. Potter, you no longer go to this school and still you are occupying my beds."

He looked to see Poppy approaching. "Auntie Poppy?"

She gasped and rushed forward, "Harry?"

Nodding, he gripped her hand that she left against his cheek as she waved her wand over him to check him. He knew he was healed, just sore from laying down for so long. He looked at the other occupants and had to look away from the unfamiliar face of Emily. The flashes he had gotten were like a dream, easily forgettable even though it was his new life. His eyes passed the older versions of his students, faces he knew and love, but didn't know in this life. However, his eyes landed on Remus and he reached for him.

Remus exchanged glances with James and Lily before reaching for him in return and staring into the wolf's eyes, he saw the question. If it really was him. And he nodded.

"Remus?" His eyes were on their clasped hands, Harry's left and saw his finger bare, and looking to the inside of his wrist, he saw no sign of a tattoo.

The honorary godfather pressed his lips together and shook his head.

He turned away from everyone else as he clung to Remus, clenching his eyes closed so he didn't see the saddened and worried faces of his loved ones when he didn't respond to them. Harry just grabbed on to Remus and didn't let go until the infirmary was empty minus Poppy, Remus, and Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"Are they at least still alive?" he whispered.

Remus nodded. "Both alive and well… Bonded." Oh Merlin. "Severus owns a potions store in Diagon Alley and Lucius is in politics." He nodded to let Remus know he heard him and continued to cling to Remus, even more when Remus decided to get more comfortable by taking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed with Harry. He was practically in the older man's lap.

As Poppy fused around and moved around, Harry asked, "What am I doing here?"

"You showed up in the middle of the courtyard, gave the students quite a scare seeing as no one can just appear in Hogwarts. Emily was there and started freaking out and one of the professors brought you here while a student went to tell Albus. Your parents were notified and have been here waiting for you to wake up. It's been three days."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

That had Harry looking up. "You do?"

The smile on the wolf's face was so happy. "That I do. See, after it became knowledge that Fenrir's pack had been helping the students instead of the Death Eaters during the Hogwarts battle, and that it was a werewolf that had distracted Voldemort long enough for Pierson to kill him, the laws pertaining to dark creatures were visited again. We can have jobs now, marry, adopt, have children without having to hide. I'm the defense professor, the best one," and his blush was adorable, "since Professor Pierson twenty-seven years ago that really changed everything."

Apparently.

"Harry?"

Turning enough to see Poppy, he watched the sadness in her eyes spread. "I'm so sorry." And watching her eyes drift to his flat stomach, he understood. They were gone. Completely gone. Like he knew they would. But knowing and having it confirmed was different.

Everything he's pushed back, all the pain and anger he's been holding off to push through, to get through teaching and getting his students ready for battle…it released. His face crumbled as his eyes stung with tears that fell easily. Remus' strong arms wrapped around him and held him close, Harry's face turning to hide in his chest, his tears soaking his shirt.

They were gone.

The babies that he had watched and felt grow inside him, the babies he had loved the moment he knew they were there, the babies he still loved. The babies he would always love but never meet.

"I'm so sorry Harry," he heard in his ear as he tried to muffle his cries.

* * *

Harry sat in the chair in front of the fireplace, a place that he was commonly found since he left the infirmary with Remus. He hadn't been able to be released to his mother and father and hadn't been able to take any visits from anyone other than Albus, Minnie, and Remus. With a protective Remus by his side, he had been released into his care and had been staying there since; which he knew was to make sure he didn't harm himself in the depression he had sunk into.

There were no visits from Sirius or Fenrir, Remus went to them instead. And if Harry had the energy he would feel bad. Remus talked to his parents and somehow got them to give him space, Emily as well. Hermione and Ron had tried to barge in and demand to see their friend, but one look and lecture from their former teacher, and an adult figure that's been in Ron's life since he was little, got them to back off and wait for Harry to approach them.

He did nothing all day, he had no energy to do anything, or want to do anything. He just sat in front of the fireplace as the remaining winter chilled the air. Though, usually when Remus was finished with his lessons and while he graded papers and took notes from his class, he would tell Harry about things. Like what happened to who and what happened after the battle.

Like how Orion had died protecting Walburga and Walburga had died protecting Sirius from a lingering Dementor; leaving Regulus and Sirius orphans. They had been taken in by their aunt and uncle, Cygnus and Druella, living with their three cousins; Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. The werewolves and other dark creatures were finally looked on as members of the wizarding community instead of outcast, ideas on dark and light magic changed and spread, the spectrum changing where it was mostly gray. The population heightened without so much death caused by war, and power was higher when parents stopped after three children, four was pushing it. Which answered why Ron wasn't how he knew him.

Molly and Arthur stopped after Percy, however the twins were a big surprise, such a big surprise that Arthur decided to get a vasectomy otherwise Molly would keep getting pregnant. Ron was adopted from an orphanage that the Ministry opened after the Hogwarts battle and was later blood adopted when Ron could make the decision for himself. There was no Ginny.

He and Draco were best friends, growing up together from the tender age of before being able to crawl. They fought and bickered, something that didn't seem to change, but it was always fun and loving. And with Severus never writing down Sectumsempra, Harry never needing a loaned book with his parents still alive, and Harry and Draco never fighting enough to throw spells at each other like the Unforgivables, Harry never used the spell on Draco. No lingering scar.

Draco did in fact marry the twins, a day after he graduated from Hogwarts, and the twins continued to spoil him rotten apparently. The twins still owned a joke shop, but they opened it after graduating instead of during Harry's sixth year after they dropped out of Hogwarts. Harry asked about an Umbridge and Remus informed him that she was just a lowly paper pusher that worked beside someone named Fudge and they were a pain that Lucius was known to complain about.

Harry didn't even allow himself to think about Lucius and Severus for too long, let alone see them. Though they had only tried to visit once when they heard what happened and then left him alone after that.

There was a constant emptiness that was inside him from not only the loss of his babies, but the bond that he had with his husbands. Not just from marriage, but all that time courting and time together just sitting in front of the fireplace while Lucius drank some whiskey and pet Harry's hair while Severus read from his favorite book. He missed waking up to Severus' soft snore—he had one no matter how much he tried to deny it—and Lucius' bed head. He missed the way Severus would make a face or scowl when grading papers because of an answer a student wrote down or how Lucius would talk to himself when he got worked up because of some investment or investors.

He missed them.

"Harry?"

Looking up, he tried to give Remus a little smile though he knew it fell short. "Hey Remus."

"I was thinking we could start introducing you to some people. Maybe start with Fenrir and Sirius and work out way to friends and family. What do you think?"

He blinked up at the man with warm and reassuring amber eyes and finally gave a consenting nod though he wasn't sure how it would go. Remus connected the floo and was about to let the other two men know they could come through when he turned to Harry. "Uh, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"They know."

Again, he blinked at the man. "Know what?"

"That you're Pierson."

If it was anyone else he would have been asking questions left and right, he would have wondered who else Remus told, however he knew the answer. "Fenrir."

"Yeah, he could smell you on me during my visits and made the connection. And Sirius of course couldn't be left out so we told him."

"…Okay."

Remus nodded and finally told the other two that it was alright to come through. Harry was grateful that Sirius didn't rush over for a hug, Remus no doubt having spoken to him and told him to give Harry space.

"Hey pup, how you doing?"

"…I've been better."

They took a seat beside him and in front of him, Fenrir leaning against the fireplace with his arms crossed. Harry wondered if it was common for him to take the standing position, alert and ready for anything that would harm his mates. He didn't doubt it.

The silence was a bit awkward, even for Harry, before Sirius just spoke what was on his mind and addressed the elephant in the room. "I still can't believe my godson is Professor Pierson. You…you changed a lot in the wizarding world Harry. Not directly like with Voldemort, but indirectly too." He stared at Harry with those silver eyes. "I'm proud of you."

He bit his lip to stop it from quivering before it could and just nodded.

"So you…"

"Sirius," Remus cut off, obviously knowing what question Sirius had planned to ask.

"It's alright Remus," he assured. He knew Sirius had questions and he figured he would need to talk about it soon. It's been nearly a month. "I'm okay," he reassured when he looked at him questioningly.

"So the rumors were right, that you had a miscarriage?"

"In a way I guess." Clearing his throat. "I was slowly losing the babies with the changes I was making back then. Then one day they seemed to go overnight, going from months old to only a month. I'd lost…I'd lost them completely either when I was disappearing while Lily fought for her life or when I finally killed Voldemort and came back."

"I'm sorry, Harry," and Sirius reached up from his position on the floor and covered his hand. Harry's hands clenched, Sirius keeping his hand there, even rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, until he just relaxed and turned his hand to interlock their fingers.

"Thank you."

"Has Remus been answering your questions?"

"Yes," he nodded, still staring at their hands. "Though there's still things I need to learn, actually a whole life's worth."

"Is there something you'd like to start with?"

At that, he looked between the three and finally asked, "How'd you three get together?" He was actually curious because again, he couldn't imagine Fenrir healthy for the other two.

"Oh!" Remus perked up at that. "Well, Sirius and I actually thought Fenrir was dead during the battle. He had taken a spell that Sirius had intended to take for me. We left when a member of his pack told us to, him as well, and went back to fighting. Turns out his pack had given him their strength to at least slow the damage the spell had done enough that he could make it to Poppy for help."

"Obviously he had gotten helped in a different room but close enough for her to still check on and monitor, but away from the others so they didn't cause a scene. Also someplace for the rest of the pack to heal and stay with their alpha."

Remus looked at Fenrir before back to Harry. "I went to visit him one night to get answers since Sirius was…" Sirius hung his head, but didn't let go of Harry, in fact tightened his grip, as he thought of his parents. "Sirius was occupied with Regulus so I snuck in to talk to Fenrir and get some answers."

"Little tyke thought just because I was injured that I'd cower and answer his questions. More like demands." Remus threw a glare at the smirking alpha. "Showed him that I don't answer to him."

Sirius snorted at that and gave that devilish grin of his that was so familiar it ached to see it. "Oh yeah you showed him." He turned back to Harry. "Went to go find Remus and found him getting answers like it was nothing. All he did was threaten to walk out or threaten to get Poppy and tell her that Fenrir was walking around against her orders."

Remus' smile was smug while Fenrir was trying to scowl though when his eyes landed on his mates his eyes were fond and loving.

"Spilled everything about why he bit me—Father paid him because I was sick and then lied to me about it—and that he had been watching over me since our school days."

"The pervert he is," Sirius cut in with a smile.

"And that during a Hogsmeade trip when he had been keeping an eye on me, he had also discovered Sirius was his other mate."

He looked between the smiling men. "I have to admit that back then I didn't think Fenrir would be healthy for you two. No offense."

"Oh he wasn't," Remus said before Fenrir could reply.

"Possessive bastard he was."

"Tried to convince Sirius and I that we should drop out and stay with him. That he didn't like that we were far away where he couldn't check on us and make sure no one touched us or even looked at us wrong."

"Tried to get us to bond with him even though we hadn't even known for a year that we were mates."

"You know," Fenrir said, "you two weren't exactly being angels about you. You two reeked of sex and each other whenever you went to Hogsmeade, knowing I'd be watching over you two. Then when werewolves could finally go in public and I could be seen with you, you'd make sure you were covered in other people's scents. Damn near fucked you both over any table that was nearest so everyone would know you're mine."

And Harry knew where this was going, the way Fenrir's eyes flashed and his alpha power swelled to fill the room, like an aphrodisiac. Moony's eyes glowed while Sirius was almost panting at his feet. Fenrir glanced at Harry and with an eye roll as his consent, he watched as Fenrir stepped away from the fireplace and threw Remus over his shoulder like a caveman, Sirius scrambling up to follow them to the bedroom.

Harry could hear Remus as they disappeared. "Don't think I'm gonna let that little tyke comment go unpunished."

When the door closed and he felt the magic brush his senses as the silencing charm went up, he felt his first genuine smile pull at his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me. We still have one more chapter to go, which will be up tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**_Months later..._**

It was still hard. Merlin it was so hard.

There were times he wanted to just go back to his old life. He missed his friends, he missed his life, he missed everything. Even with all the fighting and pain he had gone through, he had found happiness in the end. He loved the life he had made for himself. This life, his new life was almost too perfect. There was still death—Sirius' parents, Neville's father—Peter had been temporarily paralyzed from the Hogwarts battle and now had a permanent limp that he needed his cane. Abraxas also had been injured along with Bella and Alice, but their injuries had been fixed with skele-grow.

But Harry himself, this new Harry's life had gone almost perfectly. Both parents alive and well, loving and doting grandparents, friends he grew up with and knew since they could crawl, good grades. Not excellent like Hermione and Draco's, but good enough, never failing with all the distractions of Voldemort over his shoulder. Star of the Quidditch team, and even plenty of boyfriends that he had—either serious or just some fun—before he ended them.

It was just...a lot. His friends were alright, they were his friends and he loved them, but they weren't his. They didn't experience the second war of Voldemort, so they didn't experience the death and pain that they went through. They kept mentioning things that he didn't know about and he had to play along. And it was almost as if Ron was a completely different person. Where his Ron grew loved in a full family, but also overlooked sometimes and caused rough patches between them, this Ron was the orphan taken in and would always treasure family over fame and money. He rarely got jealous unless it came to a new boy showing a fancy to Hermione. Though one thing never changed, he still couldn't really notice anything past his stomach.

His parents he didn't know. Emily, his sister, he didn't know. Peter, Alice, Fenrir, Sirius. It just all became so much some days that he just had to lock himself away from everyone and everything.

But he pushed along like he did every other time. He became a substitute teacher for Remus, for when he took off a week for the full moon. Even though he was one with his wolf, it still hurt for his body to change from human to animal, so he needed time to heal, not to mention be with the pack and his mates. Harry's other time was spent building up his store in Hogsmeade so he was close to the school. It was just a small store that he was calling _Fire Back _that held books on defense and wards and protection, and Harry would offer his services as a consultant. Albus had apparently opened an account and put all his money from his teaching back in 1976 and it being untouched for twenty-seven years had left him a nice sum of money.

"Hello Harry."

Looking up, he gave his mother a smile. "Hey mum. What are you doing here?"

"It was a half day today."

The Ministry had decided to open a primary school for kids before they get to Hogwarts, also a way to introduce muggleborns to magic earlier. It taught a mixture between muggle studies and wizarding; like math and science along with introductions to potions and charms. His mother taught introduction to charms and wanting to get to know his mother, Harry had watched her teach one day. She was an excellent teacher. She handled her students with enough discipline that they knew to behave yet enough fun to keep them interested.

"I'm sure they liked that."

"Yes." Harry turned back to a certain wall that was being stubborn. It was the last wall he needed to finish before he started to carve his runes into the walls for protections. Then he could bring in the carpet and the furniture, followed by the books. "Harry, I want to talk about Pierson."

Harry barely stopped his spell in time before he damaged the wall. "I…I didn't know that you knew."

"You didn't think I'd notice how my son looks exactly like my sixth year defense professor? Or how you appeared injured and bloody where I saw my professor last? Or how about after you showed up, you haven't been the same? That you only really are yourself around Remus, the same person Professor Pierson was close to back then?"

Lowering his wand along with his head, he took a deep breath. Of course his mother would figure it out. She was smart, observant, and like she said, his mother. She would know if he was different from before. He was surprised that it took her this long to say anything though. He asked her why she never said anything before now.

"I thought I'd give you time, to mourn the children you lost, mourn whatever you needed to. I also thought you'd tell me eventually." He heard her approached and stiffened when her hands came down on his shoulders. "Why didn't you come to me? I'm your mother."

"Because you're not!" he screamed as he ripped away from her touch and finally faced her. Quickly looking away when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I mean…you are my mother, but I don't…I don't know you."

"…What did you do Harry?"

"I saved your life, that's what I fucking did! You died in my previous life, alright?! You and dad, you died when I was one. I never knew you other than your pictures and what people told me. Hell, I thought you died in a car accident until I went to Hogwarts." At her frown, though her eyes were still wide with surprise, he nodded. "Yeah, I went to go live with your sister and her…disgusting excuse of a husband," he sneered, "and they never told me I was a wizard and that you two got blown up in a car accident. There is no Emily! There is no Peter, no Sirius, no Remus until later, in which I only have them for a few years before I lose them too." He refused to tell his mother what the previous Peter did, even in his anger. "Fenrir is a monster that parents tell their children to avoid, Hogwarts is a nightmare with my life constantly on the line. Hermione's parents are gone with no memory of their daughter, never to be found. Merlin, Frank and Alice are vegetables that don't know their son, crucioed until their minds are gone!"

"And Severus and Lucius?"

His breath hitched. "They were mine. They were…were my husbands. They were the fathers of m-my…my children." His knees gave out and he would have collapsed on the floor, but his mother caught him, having inched closer and closer to him without him noticing in his ranting. He was cradled in her arms as her fingers ran through his hair and it was such a flashback to the time in his office that he almost got whiplash. He tried to pull back as his tears fell, he was used to shutting himself away when he cried, but Lily held on and spoke soothing words. It wasn't long before Harry gave in and went limp in her hold, just letting her comfort him.

It was nice, he decided after some time being rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright Harry. I'll overlook your language," Harry chuckled as he wiped his nose, still rocking back and forth with his mother, "but I understand. You've changed so much."

"I don't know what to do sometimes," he admitted. It was just so much change that sometimes he wanted to give up.

"Well, you went through all of this to make things better, why not try to get to know everyone?"

"I am mum." He straightened and they moved to sit next to each other against the wall. "I hang out with my friends, I visit Uncle Peter and Aunt Alice, even visit grandma and grandpa sometimes, but it's just…"

"Hard."

"Well yeah. But it's not just that. They start talking about things that they did with me and I don't have those memories. Like the other day when I was visiting the joke shop, Draco was there and convinced me to go shopping with him. We were walking around, shopping, bickering, having fun, something I get the feeling is a common thing."

"That's good," she said.

"Yeah. Until I remembered that it wasn't always like that with my Draco. My Draco and I hated each other from first year and all the way through school. I…I really hurt Draco our sixth year. But we came to a truce afterwards and finally became friends that this Draco and I are now."

"Harry, that's good."

"I know," he snapped before running his hands through his wild hair to try and calm down. "I almost killed him." He looked at Lily. "I almost killed him our sixth year, and so when I have a good time with him, sometimes I look at him and see him on the bathroom floor, blood spreading across his chest. Only, it never happened here. Here I don't know what Draco and I did our sixth year. I don't know what kind of trouble we got into, I don't know what we did when we weren't doing homework or practicing for Quidditch. And even if someone, Draco, told me, it would just be me listening to a story. I didn't experience it, I don't know what I felt at that moment, I can't look back on that moment and smile or cry or be pissed."

"Language."

"Sorry. I don't know what grades I got in school without asking Grandpa Albus to see the records, but I can't remember getting them. I don't have the memories of studying, if I pulled all nighters, the satisfaction of passing what I studied hard for. I don't have the memories in my favorite class. I just…don't remember. I don't have the memories from this life to remember, like when Emily was born and watching her grow. I mean, was I horrible to her growing up, did I fear she would take away your attention, did she ever get picked on and I had to stand up for her? Did I ever threaten a boy that came too close to her or take time off from traveling to spy on her first date? If I did, did I do it by myself or did I have someone come with me like Sirius or Remus or even Ron? I don't know."

They sat in silence after that and Harry picked at his jeans. He was trying, Merlin he was trying. It was just so hard.

"I'm proud of you Harry."

Looking at his mother, he frowned. "You are?" At her nod he asked why.

"Because you changed so much, even when knowing the consequences, even watching and feeling the consequences, you still pushed through."

"I'm a soldier."

"You're a hero. You could have stopped at any time, not many would do that, even soldiers. The moment you noticed a difference that affected you, you could have stopped. But you didn't." She reached and brushed his hair back from his eyes. "You saved I don't know how many lives and not by just killing Voldemort. You brought the werewolves to our side which had the Ministry notice them in a different light, seeing them and other creatures as human beings that deserve rights and not animals. There are no more hunters. Even with the way people view dark and light magic now, rules were put in place to protect all wizards. No longer are you thrown away into Azkaban or given the kiss just because of a spell you use, but the purpose, not to mention that everyone gets a trial with veritaserum. I am so proud of you Harry."

Biting his lip, he nodded and turned his face into the hand that cupped his cheek. "Thanks, mum."

"About Severus and Lucius."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"That I should tell them who I am."

"…Apparently you do know what I was going to say."

He gave her a smile before shaking his head. "No. I don't want them wanting me because of the possible lingering crush they had on Professor Pierson."

"I don't understand then why you can't just go for them again."

* * *

**_More months later…  
Closing on a year…_**

His shop was a surprising success. Nothing like Fred and George's shop since his wasn't so large and pulled so much kids in, but he had a surprising large amount of parents that come in with requests for warding books and new parents looking for ways to keep their newborns safe. Even charming jewelry that would protect them. He even was called to consult some things for aurors after he was recommended from his first customer. Albus of all people.

He got closer to his friends and though he didn't have the memories that they had, he made his own memories with them, with his biological grandparents and even with all his honorary aunts and uncles. It was slow going, but he was making a life for himself in his new life.

Harry closed the shop for the day and made his way through the floo and to the _Leaky Cauldron_. He would save his paperwork and stocking for early tomorrow. He was so hungry he could eat a hippogriff. Heading to a restaurant that wasn't in his old life, but he had tried and loved in the new, he started to make his way to a table when he saw a certain pair in the corner.

Like when he thought of them, his heart skipped and ached, even more looking at them. And not being able to act as if he hadn't seen them as they had just offered him a wave, he waved back and made his way over. They exchanged greetings and Harry soon found himself sitting with them for dinner. He didn't know how it happened, but he was sure it had to do with how much he missed them.

"How have you been Harry? Seems like we haven't seen you, well spoken to you, in such a long time."

"Ah, yeah, yes," he cleared his throat. "It's been a while."

"How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you."

Both men stared at him and he could see the confusion, no doubt his manner was throwing them. He learned that not even this him was the best with authority and always spoke his mind. But he couldn't help it. When he was really, really nervous he fell back with proper speaking.

"Well, how has business been?" Lucius asked after ordering a bottle of wine.

"Good," he nodded. He chuckled. "There was actually someone who came in the other day and tried to find out if there was a way to permanently protect his penis because apparently he forgets to do certain spells in the heat of the moment and has gotten his wife pregnant for the fifth time now."

Severus snorted and shook his head, sipping his wine while Lucius asked, "And what did you do?"

"Recommended to either get a vasectomy or leave the poor woman alone."

"And?"

"He said no way was he staying out of his woman and that he wasn't about to cut off his boys."

Lucius actually almost spit out his wine he was so surprised and Severus laughed. He laughed. The sound was so rich and missed that Harry soaked it in, along with Lucius' laugh. He watched them, listened to the as the dinner passed and he wondered what was wrong with him.

He spent so long away from them, depriving himself of their presence. And though they weren't the same, they didn't experience years of servitude to Voldemort, he could still find his happiness in them. Why not? And if they weren't for him any longer…he could learn to move on. He's done that so far.

"Thank you for the dinner. I had fun," he told them sincerely after Lucius wouldn't allow him to pay for his own meal. Still stubborn.

"I have to admit I've missed seeing you."

"Sometimes I almost expect to come home and hear you and Draco making so much noise."

Oh yeah, that's right. This could cause a problem, and this time not with Draco, but with them. Before it was just courting them and then telling Draco. Now, Severus was never his professor but the second father to Draco since he was born. Narcissa and Lucius still married but they ended their marriage the same day Draco married Fred and George and Severus became Draco's legal second father. They watched Harry grow up alongside their son, saw him without his diaper, even changed it a few times according to his mother. If that wasn't embarrassing enough. No, this was going to be a challenge.

But he was stubborn as well and always up for a challenge.

So once they left the restaurant, and they walked Harry to the Leaky Cauldron so he could use the floo, he turned to them and gave them a smile. "Thank you again. Maybe you two can stop by the shop instead of just once for the opening."

"Of course," they nodded.

With that, Harry stepped closer to Lucius and reached up to press a kiss to his cheek, very close to his mouth. Merlin he smelled the same, so good. Ignoring the man's shocked look, he stepped over to Severus and did the same, even allowed himself to let his fingers thread gently through the ends of his hair that was sitting at his shoulders. Stepping back, he gave them another grin and stepped through the floo.

He'd made his choice. Time to make his future.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That's it. It's over. **

**I have to say I'm sad to see this end, though who knows. ;) There may be a sequel in the future.**

**But I want to thank _EVERYONE_ for your alerts, favorites, reviews, and above all else, your patience to those who stuck with this story from the very beginning since it's taken me over a year to finally finish this. It's all meant a lot to me, all the way down to just the passing reader that gave this a chance and still enjoyed it even if they didn't set an alert or review as a guest. Or even the passing reader who didn't like it, but still gave it a chance.**

**I'm glad you've all read this and enjoyed it.**

**On a side note, I've opened a poll for what HP fic I should do next. Right now I'm working on a new NCIS fic, but after that I'm gonna work on the next HP fic. So go ahead and vote. Summaries of stories are on profile.**


End file.
